What Is Love?
by Veggie-Trunks
Summary: VB romance. It begins just after Frieza is destroyed and everyone is revived. Very cute. Suspended. I realize this has an insane amount of mistakes and errors which I will clean up if and when I ever finish this story. Last checked 4/24/2011.
1. CH 1: I've Got To Get To My Ship!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hi people, got another story here. The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan is going to be a VERY LONG fan fic, about 14 sagas long, so I'm just going to write fan fictions while I'm at it. This is an AU. In this fan fiction, the story begins on Namek, right after Goku thinks he killed Frieza and Vegeta and Krillin and the Nameks had just been resurrected. . This is a Vegeta/Bulma romance. It has a little humor, but probably not enough to be in the Humor genre. As always, enjoy!

_I've Got To Get To My Ship!!_

__

__

It was hot. Very hot. Namek was on the verge of exploding. Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Krillin, and Goku stood in front of a huge ship that was headed for earth. All the Nameks were loading onto the ship. Goku had a smile on his face; he had just defeated Frieza.

Vegeta stood with a scowl on his face. 

'How could that idiot beat me to super saiyan?!' he thought, over and over. 

Gohan stood by his father, he was very proud of him. Krillin also stood by his best bud. He watched the Namek's hurry onto the ship. Bulma was unconsciously standing by Vegeta, pissing off at Goku in her mind.

She was too worried about the planet blowing up to worry about Vegeta. She desperately wanted to get on right then but Goku insisted on letting them on first, so they were going to get on last.

"Well, they're all on!" Goku showed his trademark grin. Vegeta growled. Goku looked at him with a goofy grin on his face. "Are you…mad at me, Vegeta?" he scratched the back of his head. 

Vegeta didn't say anything; he just stared at him with fire in his eyes. 

"Awe, come on, Vegeta, I had to go super saiyan to save us!" Goku whined. Vegeta hmpfed and turned away. "Come on, talk to me! Call me anything: stupid, dumb, bakarot, anything, just talk!"

Suddenly, Vegeta's head snapped up as his eyes went wide. 

"Kuso, I've got to go back to my ship!" he powered up, ready to take off. 

"Wait, why? You're risking your life, you know, your ship is pretty far from here," Goku tried to stop him (Let's say Vegeta has a ship similar to Frieza's, by the way.)

"I don't care! I'll have to take the risk but I'm going back to my ship!" Vegeta started to fly off but Goku caught his leg. 

"Wait a minute, you aren't going alone, are you?" 

"How else?!" Vegeta got out of his grip and shot off.

Goku sighed, "Well…I guess I'm going with him," Goku powered up. 

"**WHAT**?! Why would you risk your life for Vegeta?!?" Bulma was horrified. Why would Goku risk his life for the same monster that killed half of his friends and _tried _to kill him **and **his son? 

"Bulma, he's my friend and, come to think of it, my Prince! I can't just let him go alone! You guys go on and get on the ship, I'll meet ya'll at Earth."

"Wait, dad, I'll go with you!" Gohan stood up to the plate.

 "…I guess I'll go to, I won't let you die- I mean…go alone," Krillin said. 

"Are you all crazy?!? That's Vegeta! The one who tried to kill us all, remember?!" 

"He's changed Bulma," Goku said with, again, that too-cute smile.

"Goku!! Ugh! Fine, I guess I'll go with you all…Gohan, pick me up," Bulma sighed. She really didn't want to go, but she didn't want to turn her back on her friends either. 

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled toward the ship.

Piccolo turned around. He was heading into the ship. "I'll meet you all back on earth, k?" Piccolo nodded and went in. Normally he would have asked why but anyone who knows Goku knows he always has a good reason if he's going to risk his life. 

"Ok, let's go," they all flew off.

"Vegeta! Hold up!" Goku yelled ahead of them. 

"Kakkarot? What are you all doing here?" Vegeta looked a little stunned. 

'Why would they risk their lives to come with me?' he thought.

"We're coming with you. We can't just leave you alone, although I still don't know why it's so important that you get to your ship," he said.

"You'll see. I guess you all can come, but don't think anything's change! I'm going to kill you, drop the rest of you off on that pathetic planet and be on my way!"

"Hey! That hurts, man- wait…you're not coming to Earth with us?" Krillin asked. 

"Why should I? The planet is full of weak humans!" 

"Hey!" Bulma shouted, "I resent that!" 

"Shut up!" he yelled. 

"Hey guys, calm down, let's just get to the ship," Goku sped up.

That's the first chapter. Do you want to know why Vegeta has to get to his ship, do ya?!? Well, you'll have to stay tuned! It's not a stupid reason, just in case your wondering, in fact, it's a very important reason. Next chapter, you'll find out. Peace out!

__

__

__


	2. CH 2: This Is Why?

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hey folks, 2nd chapter up. I am suddenly in the writing mood so I'll put this chapter up while I'm in the mood. In this chapter, you find out Veggie's big secret. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 This Is Why  
  
  
  
"There it is, hurry up!" Vegeta pointed to his ship. He landed in front of the entrance. "Wow, nice ship, Vegeta!" Gohan said. "Whatever, kid!" Vegeta punched the code in and the door slid open. "Go turn the ship on and fly us out of here!" he said to Bulma. "I don't know how to fly this thing!" "If you're as smart as you say you are, you'll figure it out!" Vegeta ran down the hall.  
  
"I am smart! I'll show him!" Bulma stomped over to the door that said control room. "Now let me see." she looked around, trying to see if any buttons said 'Launch' or something. "Ha!" she found the button. She press it and the whole ship started shaking. "Bulma, what did you do!?" Krillin said, trying to get a hold of something. "I thought I told the ship to go!"  
  
The ship lifted off of the ground, slowly. Then, suddenly, it shot through the thick air, just as Namek exploded. They ran to the window and watched the planet go up in smoke. Such a beautiful planet, it was, and now it was gone. "Gosh, the Nameks must be really sad," Gohan looked all depressed. "I hope that never happens to Earth," Krillin said. "Well, we should be thankful that it didn't," Bulma put her hand on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Vegeta ran down the hall. 'Almost there,' he thought, running faster. He stopped at the 12th door down the hall and opened it slowly and quietly. In the first part of the room was toys, bottles, and things. He turned to the left into the second part of the room, where a crib was. 'If there is a God, you'll let her be in that crib,' he thought as he approached the crib. He looked over in it to see a baby saiyan girl.  
  
'You made me a believer' he thought to God. She had a tail. Her hair came down to her shoulders. She was laying on her stomach. Her name.Pan (I can't get enough of these two). "Brat, wake up," Vegeta shook her lightly. She stirred, but didn't wake up.  
  
"Come on," he shook her a little harder. "Hmm.." she rubbed her eyes and looked up. "Goo ga ga! Uncwle Vegitwa!" Pan's eyes lit up. Vegeta managed to control himself before he let out a smile by accident. Pan reached out at him, "Ga goo goo ga!" "Fine, just shut up," Vegeta picked her up and she got a hold around his neck. "Unwcle Vegitwa," Pan begin to suck on her thumb. Vegeta quickly pulled her thumb out of her mouth, "Saiyans don't suck their thumbs," he said, firmly. Pan frowned, but obeyed.  
  
  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked, walking out of the control room. "I feel his ki coming this way," Goku said, walking toward it. "I feel another ki with him," Gohan said, following his father. "Yeah, me too," Krillin agreed.  
  
"There he is," Bulma pointed to the silhouette with spiky hair coming their way. "He's.he's holding something," Vegeta became clearer and clearer in the distance. "Is.is that a baby?!" Bulma gasped. "Well, that's what they're usually called," Vegeta smirked. Bulma wasn't paying attention to him, she was looking at Pan with wide eyes. "That.isn't yours, is it?" Krillin asked. Vegeta gave him a look, "Does it look like she would be related to me," Vegeta bent over to get face to face with him, "Baldy?"  
  
"Uh.no," "Then don't ask!" Krillin jumped behind Goku, "Okay, okay!" Pan giggled "My Unwcle Veggie," she snuggled closer to him. "Uncle?!" Gohan almost laughed. "I.am.not," Vegeta looked Gohan straight in the eye, "Her Uncle!" Gohan gulped.  
  
"AWW!! SHE'S SO PRECIOUS!!" Bulma suddenly busted out. Bulma plucked Pan from Vegeta's grasp and gave her a tight hug. "You're such a sweet little baby!" Bulma held her out at arm's reach. Pan cocked her head to the side, "Goo ga de ba?" "Aww, isn't that cute!" Bulma was acting crazy. Everybody was giving her a funny look. "Can you say Miss Bulma? Come on, Bul-ma," she slurred the syllables in her name. " Miw Buwa," Pan said. "Miss Bulma," Bulma repeated.  
  
"Mise Bulga," Pan tried again. "M-i-s-s B-u-l-m-a," Bulma said very slowly. "Mi.Misw. Miss Buos.Bulha.Bulm.ma! Miss Bulma!" "That's it! Can you believe it?! She said my name, ahhhh!" Bulma pranced around in excitement. "Woman, get a hold of your sanity!"  
  
"But she's so cute!" "Goo da ba ha!" "The only thing your accomplishing over there is making her weak!" Vegeta pushed by Goku and headed for the kitchen. "Come on, let's follow him," Goku turned around. "Okay," Gohan started to walk. "He's so rude!" Bulma put a hand on her hip.  
  
When they got to the kitchen, they saw Vegeta pulling out 6 3-foot legs from a big freezer. "Those must come from a cow!" Krillin exclaimed. "Actually, baldy," Vegeta said, "They come from an animal off of the planet Zeiau (? I couldn't think of anything good so I just typed in some letters, sorry)." "eww!" Krillin stuck out his tongue.  
  
Vegeta dropped the legs into the sink and proceeded to pull out six big, long pots from the cabinet above the sink. Bulma sat down at the table, rubbing Pan's back. Goku sat down next to her, Gohan sitting next to him, then Krillin last. The table was rectangular. It had six chairs, two on the long sides and one on the ends.  
  
"So, Vegeta.how did you get Pan anyway?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stopped for a moment and looked at her, then turned back around and fired a ki blast at the legs hot enough to thaw them out. "It was a year ago. I had escaped from Frieza two years before than and I was hiding out."  
  
"I was on the planet Yakon(?) at the time. Everything was fine until he heard that I was on the planet by rumor. He came to the planet in search of me. I heard he was there so I went from place to place, staying out of his sight." Vegeta took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"He destroyed everything and everyone in his path. When he couldn't find me, he finally just decided it would be easier to destroy the whole d*mn planet. When we heard of this, Nappa, Radditz, and I gathered as many people as we could onto our ship," Vegeta set the legs into the pots.  
  
"As I was heading back to the ship, I felt a faint ki in the woods the a was passing over. I went to check it out and found three saiyans. They had somehow managed to survive our planet's destruction. The man was already dead, but the woman was still breathing and she was holding a child. She said that Frieza had found them, killed the man and left her and the child for dead."  
  
Goku listened in awe. Gohan scooted closer. "Then.she asked me to take care of her.child until she was able to fend for herself, then she died. I really had no choice but to take her, she was a surviving saiyan after all, so that's how I got stuck with that brat," Vegeta walked to the refrigerator.  
  
Bulma was in tears; she held Pan close. Pan looked all sad. "Oh, that's so sad!" "No," he opened the refrigerator, "You're just weak," he pulled out a gallon of what looked like red juice. "I am not!" "Vegeta, why did you help those people? I thought you didn't like helping people?" Goku asked.  
  
"Kakkarot, I may be cold and ruthless, but I'm not going to leave people stranded on a planet that's about to get blown up because of me," Vegeta began to pour the red content into the pots. "Umm.what's that red stuff your pouring in those pots?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You really want to know, kid?" Vegeta gave an evil smile. "(Gulp) Yes." Vegeta put the lid back on it and threw it in the fridge. "It's blood from that animal that I'm about to cook," "What?!?" "Ugh, that's gross man!" Krillin acted like he was hurling. "I think you just did a miracle, Vegeta, you're the first person to ever make me lose my appetite!" Goku held his stomach.  
  
"Your kidding, right?" Bulma wiped a tear away. "No, I have no reason to trick you all.right now." "And you feed this baby things like that?!" Bulma was turning a little green. "What, you've never had blood? It's a great marinade," Vegeta smirked. "Your sick and twisted, you know that?!" Bulma stood up.  
  
"May I ask where my room is?" "Pick one," he said. "Fine, I'll be back to watch you eat that thing. Here you go Goku," Bulma handed Pan to him. "I'm going to go shower up, I suggest you three do the same, you all stink!" Bulma disappeared. "Women," Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta said in unison.  
  
  
  
I know what your thinking, 'That's the surprise?!?' but trust me, if you want Bulma and Vegeta to get together, she needs to be in this story. I know it's no big surprise but I can't get enough of those two. And besides, she's so precious! Also, should this be a Humor/Romance or just Romance? I mean it seems all funny and non-romantic now, but as it goes on, it's a lot more romantic than humorous, tell me what you think. Peace out! 


	3. CH 3: Dinner Drama

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Ok, I've finished the third chapter. Just in case you didn't know, I have four other stories: The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan- Baby Saga, the sequel to it, The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan- Goku, Eyes on Me, and Was it Faith?. In this chapter, they all have dinner and go to sleep. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Dinner Drama  
  
  
  
(Ding!) The food was ready. Vegeta opened the stove door and was ready to pull it out when Bulma exclaimed "Wait! You'll burn yourself!" "I'm not weak human, such as yourself, mind you!" 'Does she ever shut up?! Idiotic, stupid, small-minded, sexy, mother f**- SEXY?!? I'm going crazy! Remember Vegeta, she a weak human. Weak human, weak human,' Vegeta placed the pots onto the stove.  
  
"Must you be rude?!" "Must you be annoying?!" he retorted. "Ugh! Your 'Uncle Vegeta' is impossible, you know that?!" she began to rock back and forth with Pan. "Nuh un! Nice!" Pan defended her Uncle Veggie. "Your impossible too, gosh!" "Don't call me Uncle Vegeta, woman! D***it!" "Watch your mouth, there are children in the room, you know!" "Grrrr!!!" 'Just kill her!' Vegeta mind chanted over and over. He slammed the legs onto six plates.  
  
"Don't worry about making me a plate because I'm not touching that stuff!" Bulma turned her nose up at the food. "I don't know how you eat that, it's sick! I'm never eating that stuff!" she went on and on.  
  
"Oh, you will woman, once you get hungry enough," Vegeta sat a plate down and front of her. After everyone had a plate Vegeta took Pan from Bulma and sat down in his seat. He and Pan were sharing a leg since she couldn't eat a whole one by herself.  
  
"Uwncle Vegiitaw," Pan gave him a hug around the stomach. Vegeta looked down at her. "You're suppose to be eating, not harassing me," She frowned at his response to her hug. "Goo ga ba pow, pow, pow!" Pan punched him in the gut. Vegeta smirked at this, "She'll make a great saiyan warrior."  
  
"Well, with your attitude, probably so!" Goku joked. "He, he, he!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Aww, come on, lighten up!" Goku said. "Be quiet, Kakkarot, before I throw you off the ship!" Goku shut up at that. Pan turned around in his lap and looked at the leg sitting in front of her. She picked a piece of meat off the leg and tasted it.  
  
"Hmmm, good!" "Yuck!" Gohan turned his head in another direction. "What are you trying to do, poison her?!" Krillin looked in horror (I should put this in the Drama category too!). "Must you humans be so melodramatic?" Vegeta muttered, taking a bite out of the leg.  
  
"She just picked off of that!" Bulma yelled, as if he didn't know. Vegeta gave her a cold glare, "Are you saying that she's dirty? You were just kissing all over her a minute ago!" Vegeta set the leg down. Pan bit off a chunk of meat. "Ugh! I can't watch this anymore!" Krillin covered his eyes. Goku sniffed the air, inhaling the scent of the food that was sitting in front of him on the table and realized how good it smelled.  
  
"You know guys(sniff), that does.looks pretty good," Goku examined his leg, about to pick a piece of and eat it. "Goku, don't you dare eat that!" Bulma ordered. ".Sorry, Bul-chan, but I'm hungry!" Goku picked a piece off and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
"...hmmm! This is great Vegeta!" Goku took a big bite out of it. Gohan began to glance at his. "You know..it doesn't look that bad when you think about it," Gohan took a little bite. "(chewing)You're right, dad!" "Sicking!" Vegeta looked in disgust as Goku and Gohan ate. Krillin started looking at his. "Well, if you guys say it's good, then I guess I'll try it," Krillin took a bite. "This IS good! Try it, Bulma!"  
  
Bulma looked at her plate. "You.sure this thing is good?" she poked it and quickly pulled her finger away, as if something would jump out and bite it. "I assure you it's dead, woman," "Shut up!.Here goes," Bulma snatched a piece of meat off the bone and shoved it into her mouth.  
  
She began to chew slowly. Everyone looked at her with suspense, well..except Vegeta. "hm... hmm.. hmmm.. hmmmmmm! This is good! I didn't know you could cook so well, Vegeta!" "Whatever."  
  
So, everybody ate their dinner, Vegeta and Bulma argued about random things: ate, argued, ate, argued, you get the picture! After Pan had finished eating, she gave out a cute little yawn. "Aww, isn't that adorable?" Bulma sighed. 'I want children,' she thought.  
  
Pan laid her little head on Vegeta's muscular, yet pillow-soft stomach and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. "Look, you all can sleep on the other side of the ship, where the woman was," Vegeta pointed behind Goku. "I'm going to take her to her room. After that, I'm taking a shower and going to bed." "  
  
Now, most noises don't bother me, but I DON'T like hearing loud mouths when I go to sleep, so when I go to sleep, I had better be a to hear a pin drop, got it?!" Everyone gulped and nodded, even Bulma. Vegeta stood up and walked down the hallway to Pan-chan's room. 'He's kind of cute when he's mad.What am I thinking?!? He's rude, obnoxious, self-absorbed, ruthless, cold, and..and.whatever else that fits him!' "He's such an a**, I swear!" Bulma exasperated. "Come on, Bulma, he's not as bad as he seems."  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall, careful not to wake the one year old he was holding. Opening the door to her room, he walked into the second part of the room and up to her crib. He laid her down gently, pulling the covers over her. He didn't feel like going to bed just then, so he pulled a stool up by her crib and sat down. Wiping the hair from her face, he caressed her cheek with his finger. 'What have you done to me? I'm suppose to be the ultimate warrior, conquering planets and ruling lives, yet I'm sitting here with you.'  
  
'You and that woman, ever since I met her, I can't get my mind off of her! You're making me weak and that woman isn't making it any better,' Vegeta got closer to her face. "I admit, I care about you, Pan-chan. Just don't die on me like the others," he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that is the third chapter. Wasn't the end sweet? I thought so. Actually, it's a little mushy and I hate to read it sometimes but we all know I'm not the mushy type! I know you all are thinking, 'Where's the romance, Veggie-Trunks?! Hpw dare you lie to us!' Well the real romance is going to begin once the reach Earth, which happens to be the next chapter!  
  
Just to let ya'll know, I'm building a website, so if you want you fanfiction or something on my site, let me know. Dragon Ball Z only! I'll have more details on the next chapter and on the next chapters of all my fics. Peace out! 


	4. CH 4: Earth

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
READ THIS!!  
  
Hey peps, 4th chapter here! About the site I told you about that I'm making, it's Dragon Ball Z only!! No HENTAI PICS EITHER!! I'll except lemons though. If you think your picture is acceptable, email me it and I'll tell you whether it is or not. Fafictions, fanart, pics, wallpaper, and humor is what I need. You will get credit for your donation to my site! In this chapter, they all land on Earth. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Earth  
  
It was an early Wednesday morning. Vegeta's ship rammed it's way through the tough force called the Earth's atmosphere. The ship shook violently. The passengers of the ship were knocked into wall, glass falling and breaking, table sliding across the room from left to right, right to left  
  
"Kuso!" Vegeta cursed, slamming into a wall. "You humans may be weak but your planet's atmosphere could have taken out Frieza alone!" "Yeah!" Bulma managed to say before falling down (before I go on, take note that these people aren't screaming at each other (well, except Vegeta), they're talking loud enough so the others can hear them)  
  
"You ok, Bulma?!" Goku yelled over the noise. "Yeah, I think so!" Bulma held onto a door knob and pulled herself up. "Mommy!" Krillin cried out, barely missed getting hit by the table in the kitchen. "Stop being so wimp!" Vegeta scowled at him.  
  
"WAHHHHH!!!! WAHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta heard a ear-piercing cry come from down the hall. "Ugh, can't that brat be strong for once?! You idiots stay, here I'll be back!" Vegeta attempted to make his way down the hall. "You think he'll make it!?" Gohan asked. "Not really!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Forget him! He's so big and bad, let him take care of himself!" Bulma almost let go of the door knob to cross her arms even though she did hope he wouldn't get hurt. "Gosh, I'm getting hungry," Goku rubbed his stomach with his free hand. "I'm getting sick!" Krillin exclaimed. "I'm getting sick too, dad!" Gohan did his best to hold down his dinner.  
  
"I don't see how you guys are hungry, I'm starving!" Goku was hungry AS USUAL!! Bulma's mind was something else besides Goku. She thought Vegeta would have been back by now since he was pretty fast. "Is.Vegeta ok? Not that I'm worried! But he's hasn't come back yet!" she spoke loudly.  
  
She couldn't help but be worried about Vegeta even though she wouldn't DARE admit it! "He's fine, Bulma, don't worry, I can feel his ki just fine!" Gohan sat down. He figured if you sit down, you can't fall and hurt yourself; bright boy indeed.  
  
Vegeta stumbled through the hall, grabbing on to anything to keep him balance. "WAHH!!!" he heard again. "Stupid planet!" Vegeta got knocked into the door of Pan's room. "Kuso, that hurt!" Vegeta turned the knob and fell through the doorway. "WAHH!!!" "I'm coming, brat, shut up!" he got to his feet.  
  
Keeping his balance, he ran into the 2nd part of her room, where her crib was. Her crib was already knocked down and toys were flying everywhere. Vegeta felt his heart stop. "Brat!" Vegeta yelled. "WAHHH!!! He heard from the corner of the room.  
  
Pan was under her blanket, shaking with fear. Vegeta ran to her. Falling to his knees, he pulled the cover from over her head to see if she was ok or not. She wasn't scratched. He sighed in relief. "Wuncle Vegitaw!" wrapped her arms around is neck in a death grip, shivering. "You can't go scaring an old man like me, brat. I'm getting you a leash!"  
  
"Your going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" Vegeta slumped into the corner where Pan was sitting. "Scawy!" Pan dug her face deeper into the crook of his neck. Vegeta looked down at her. She looked terrified; he actually kind of felt sorry for her.  
  
Vegeta raised his hand to her back and begin to rub it, gently. Pan's shivering begin to give away. The ship suddenly stopped shaking. "Ship through atmosphere, ready for landing," the computer intercom announced.  
  
"Thank Kami!" Bulma shouted in relief. Goke slid the table back in the middle of the kitchen. "Well, I'm glad that's over!" Krillin said, picking a chair up off the ground and sitting it back under the table. "Where is the ship landing?" Gohan asked. "It should land about a mile from Capsule Corps. In some abandoned field,"  
  
Bulma picked up the pots and Pan, putting them back in the cabinets. "Maybe someone should go check on Vegeta," Bulma suggested. "Why are you so worried about Vegeta, Bulma, he's fine?" Goku asked. "I told you I'm NOT worried about Vegeta!" Bulma fumed.  
  
"Fine, ok!" Goku backed away from her. "I don't know if I want to go back out there with those idiots. What do you think?" he asked Pan. "Do ba ga foo," she started rubbing his hair. "Soft," "Why am I talking to a child?" Vegeta muttered to himself. "Brat,"  
  
Pan stopped attempting to get his hair to stay down and looked down at him. "You want to stay here on Earth or go somewhere else?" "Miss Bulma stay?" "Yeah, the woman lives here," "Then I stay," Vegeta gave her a surprised look. "Oh, you like her, eh?" "She nice,"  
  
"Hmph, whatever," Vegeta stood up, still holding Pan. "Well, if you insist on staying on this wretched planet..I guess we can," Vegeta sighed. Pan gave him a kiss. "Was that suppose to make me feel better?" he walked out of the 2nd part of her room. Pan nodded. "Well it didn't,"  
  
Vegeta took out a suit case from behind Pan's dresser in the first part of the room then walked over to the corner and grabbed another. He walked over to her dresser and set her down. "We'll put your clothes in this suitcase and those stupid toys of yours and another." "Toys not stupid!" she protested.  
  
Vegeta opened the drawers started throwing clothes in the suitcase, "Sorry brat, but I don't prefer stuffed bears and building blocks," he shut the suitcase. "Now go get your toys and put them in this suit case, I'm going to go shut off the ship then go pack my things,"  
  
"Owkay!" Pan jumped off the dresser(literally!) and started running around the room, grabbing toys. 'Pretty energetic for her age, even if she is a saiyan,' Vegeta thought, walking out the door. Bulma was walking down the hall to her room, looking down at the floor.  
  
Vegeta was walking to the control to turn off the ship before he went to his room to pack his things. Both were in deep thought. 'Where am I suppose to live on this planet?' Vegeta thought. 'I can't just live outside like usual, the brat will get sick when it gets cold and that's the last thing I need!'  
  
'I refuse to take pity from Kakkarot, he makes me sick!' 'Maybe that woman will let us live at Capsule Corps. since she likes that brat so much, then I won't have to suck up to anyone. I can also get her to build me one of those gravity rooms like Kakkarot had.'  
  
'I wonder where Vegeta's going to live. He doesn't really have anywhere to go. I GUESS I could let him stay at Capsule Corps.. At least for a while. I know I'll regret it later but I just LOVE Veg- I mean Pan! Yeah, that's it.Yeah..'  
  
'I don't know if living with that woman is the wisest thing to do though, I might get too attached to her and end up creating a bond! We can't just live on the ship because the gas will run out and you can only get this kind of gas on a planet far from Earth. This is comp- what?!?"  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted when he ran into Bulma. "Ouch!" they yelled in unison. "Watch where your going!" Vegeta hollered. "Right after you do!" Bulma rubbed her forehead. "I was going to go turn the ship off," he said, almost civilized in fact. "Well, anyway! ..I was wondering..would you like to stay at Capsule Corps. with me?"  
  
"I mean you and Pan don't have anywhere to go and all and she's so CUTE! But anyway, your always welcome..I guess," "Hmph, whatever," he shrugged. "Well,ok, I'll be going now," Bulma hurried down the hall to her room. "He he, silly woman," he chuckled, walked to the control room. 'I can't believe I just did that, I made a complete FOOL of myself back there!' she was beet red.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Goku asked, opening the ship's front door. "I'm ready dad," "Krillin?" "Right behind ya!" "Bulma, you got your capsule and things?" "Yeah, I'm ready," "Vegeta, need help with those bags?" Goku knew Vegeta was still mad at him for beating Frieza so he tried helping out even when he didn't need the help. "No!"  
  
Vegeta was holding Pan with one hand and three suit cases in the other. "Aww! I was just trying to help out, Vegeta," Goku pouted. "Fine Kakkarot, you hold my bags as long as you promise to leave me alone!" Vegeta handed him the bags quite roughly.  
  
"Thanks, Vegeta!" Goku happily took the bags. "Baka," Vegeta muttered. "Okay, everyone out, I'm going to encapsulize the ship so somebody won't try to steal it or something," Bulma shoved everyone out of the ship. "Don't push me, woman! Don't make me kill you!" Vegeta yelled. "Oh, shut up and get out of my way!" she yelled back.  
  
"Da ba goo! Don't yellw wat Wuncle Vegitaw, Miss Bulma!" Pan slapped Bulma's hand, "Bad!" "Who are you yelling at, young lady!" "You, you mean old bag! My Wuncle Vegitaw," Pan snuggled against him. "You can get her name right but not mine," Vegeta said, mainly for Pan to hear.  
  
"I swear.." Bulma said to herself as she pulled out her capsule gun. Placing it on the ship's entrance, she pulled the trigger. The capsulized ship fell to the ground. "Here you go," Bulma picked up the capsule and almost threw it to Vegeta in . He snatched it away and put it in Pan's pocket; his armor doesn't have any. "Don't lose that or open it," he told her.  
  
"Ok, let's roll!" Krillin said. "I'll carry Bulma," Gohan flew over to Bulma, picking her up and flew off. "Whoa, Gohan, not so fast!" the wind was smacking Bulma right in the face. Vegeta took off, Goku behind him, Krillin behind Goku. "Da ba ga!" Pan giggled in excitement as they flew over the field.  
  
She rearely ever got to go flying, she usually stayed in the ship where it was safe. "Stop moving around and making all that noise, brat!" "Beat you up!" Pan started hitting him and whipping him with her tail. "I could drop you, you know!" Pan immediately started behaving, not wanting to die(who does?!?).  
  
"Where are we headed?" Vegeta asked. "My house," Goku said. "I'm kind of scared to go, Chi Chi's going to freak out when she sees Gohan!" Krillin had fear in his eyes. "Yeah, I know! Maybe we should let Gohan go in first, then after she get's through wrecking the house, we'll go in," Bulma laughed.  
  
"That's easy for you to say, your not the victim!" Gohan shuddered. "Hmph, none of you humans can be THAT bad," Vegeta sped up a little. "You don't know Chi Chi though! She may be human be she's got one mean frying pan AND she used to do martial arts' not a good combination!"  
  
"Kakkarot, you talk about like she's some horror film!" "Here it is!" Krillin pointed to the little house in the middle of nowhere coming into view. They landed in front of the door. "Ok, here we go. Vegeta, take my advice and don't get on her bad side, once you do that, she can be a real..how do I say this?"  
  
"B****?" "..Yeah, that's it," Goku opened the door."Hey Chi, I'm home!" "Goku, is that you?!" Chi Chi ran down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom step. "Oh my Kami!" she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hi mom," Gohan said. "Hi sweetheart!" she picked him up and gave him a big sqeeze.  
  
"Nice to..see you too..mom," Gohan's air was being cut short. 'Sickening,' Vegeta thought. "Now, you go start your studying, you've been gone a long time!" Chi Chi pointed upstairs. "Aww, but mom, I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Gohan whined. "I'll bring you your breakfast when it's done, now go!"  
  
Gohan hung his head and went upstairs. "I swear he gets that bad habit of talking back from you, Goku!" "No he doesn't," "Did I say tal- AWWW, LOOK AT THE BABY!!!" Chi Chi spotted Pan. "She so cute! Can I hold her?!" Chi Chi didn't even wait for a response, she just grabbed Pan from Vegeta and started babying her.  
  
"Hi baby! Isn't she precious, Bulma?!" "Yeah, Chi Chi, her name's Pan!" "Aww, that's such a cute name! Hi Pan!" "Da boo ga da," Pan said. "AWWW!!!" Chi Chi and Bulma said together. "You humans and all your d-"  
  
Vegeta's naughty word was cut off by Chi Chi with a hand over his mouth. "Watch you language! There's a child in this room!" she took her hand from Vegeta's face. "Don't tell me what to do, woman!" "What's your name?!"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, not that it matters to you!" "Oh, you're the idiot who tried to destroy Earth! Well you look, you can try and destroy Earth all you want, but you WILL listen to ME when I tell YOU to do something in MY HOUSE, GOT THAT?!?" Chi Chi yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" "Whoa, whoa, hold on there," Goku stepped between them. "Calm down Chi Chi, ok? Forgive Vegeta, he's not the real social type. Vegeta, try to be nice, k?" Goku tried to stop the fighting. "Hmph!" Vegeta turned his back on them.  
  
"Well, fine! But he better behave, I don't want my house being blown up!" "I'll blow more than your house up," Vegeta muttered. "I heard that!" "Hey, calm down people!" Bulma said. There was a lot of tension building up in the room.  
  
"Now(ahem), is anyone hungry, I just cooked something to eat?" "I am!" Goku said. "I already knew that, you're always hungry, you pit!" Chi Chi patted his stomach playfully. "I'll assume your friend over there is hungry too, he IS saiyan after all. Come on baby, let's go in the kitchen and get you some food!" she cooed Pan.  
  
Bulma and Goku walked in the kitchen. "Come on, Vegeta," she ordered. As he walked by her, he growled. "You're not scaring anyone, monkey, get in there already!" "Don't yell wat Wuncle Vegitaw, he nice," Pan gave her some baby eyes. Chi Chi wasn't surprised that she could talk somewhat, she did raise a saiyan herself, after all. "Well, he needs to learn his manners," they walked in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Ok, that was the 4th chapter. I PROMISE I will have the next chapter for The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan- Goku Saga Monday! I've been doing some revising on this story. Remember, if you want me to put your fan fiction on my site, let me know. Peace out! 


	5. CH 5: Capsule Corps

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hi, 5th chapter, yeah.. Last week and two days before Christmas break. They're having a fanfic contest on Mediaminer.org, I think it's for Christmas but if you want to know more, just go there. I might try it. In this chapter, the rest of the day goes by, what else can I say? I'll try to make it funny. Hope ya'll are having a Merry Christmas! As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Capsule Corps.  
  
  
  
"That's the place!" Bulma pointed down to the huge compound. They saw a big ship in front of Capsule Corps. "Is that the ship the Nameks used, Goku?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, I think so. Let's land," they all landed by the ship. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!!" Bulma ran inside the house.  
  
"Wait up Bulma!" Goku ran after her, along with everyone else except Vegeta, who casually walked in. "Bulma!" her 'mommy' gave her a big hug. "Hi mom!" "Hello Goku, Gohan and Krillin! Oooooh, and who is the handsome man holding this ADORABLE child?!" Bunny ran up to Vegeta and Pan.  
  
"Hi sweetheart! Aren't you a pretty baby!" Bunny cooed. Pan blushed and turned away. "Hello, and who might you be?" Bunny asked Vegeta. Vegeta didn't responed, he just gave her a glare. "My, does a cat have our tongue?" "His name is Vegeta, he's the one who tried to kill us all in the beginning. The girl's name is Pan," Bulma said, bluntly.  
  
"Ohh! You're Vegeta! Well, no one told me the alien who tried to kill us all was so handsome! Wouldn't he make a nice husband, Bulma dear?" "Mom!" Bulma face turned red. "Well now, honey, it's true. Is she yours, Vegeta?" Bunny picked up Pan. "No!" Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"Mom, where are the Nameks? We saw the ship in front of the house," Bulma asked. "Oh, they're living in a different compound of Capsule Corps. You know, the one down the street. I didn't get around to capsulizing the ship though," "That's ok, I'll do it."  
  
"Now, I suppose Veggie here needs a place to stay," She gave him a pinch on the cheek. Vegeta jerked his head away, "Don't do that and DON'T call me Veggie!" Vegeta growled. "My, don't we have a temper, your going to have a stroke if you keep that up," Bunny patted him on the chest.  
  
"Don't you worry, you can stay at Capsule Corps. as long as you like, sweety! Are you hungry?" "None of us are hungry mom, Chi Chi cooked," "Oh really? She's such a nice girl, reminds me of you. I wonder why," "I don't know, maybe because they're both always b*tching about something?" Vegeta asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Now, I wouldn't say that, but..those two..can be a bit demanding at times. Kind of like you, Veggie," Bunny finished. "Yeah, got that right!" Bulma hmphed. "Be quiet, wench!" "What did you call me!?!" "Are you deaf too?!" "Shut up you bastard!" "I'd kill you right now but you're not even worth my energy!"  
  
"If you had any power!" "WHAT?!" "Hey hey! Hold on, you two, let's calm down. there's no need for fighting," Goku stepped in, as usual. "Shut up!" Vegeta and Bulma said in unison.  
  
Goku was taken back. "You want to help out, Krillin?" "No way, man!" Krillin stepped back. "Now, Bulma, be nice to your guest and show Vegeta his room! Go on!" Bunny shooed. "But MOM! He's called me a wench!" Bulma pouted. "Oh, now he didn't mean it. Now go on! Shoo!"  
  
"Ugh! Come on!" Bulma stomped up the stairs. Bunny handed Vegeta Pan and started him up the steps. 'I can't believe I asked this idiot to stay with me! I knew I'd regret this! I KNEW IT!' Bulma's mind screamed. "This way,"she muttered to Vegeta.  
  
She came up to a door and opened it. It had a bed and bath. There a was closet and it had two dressers in the room; very beautiful furniture. "Here's your room," she said in a bored tone, "We'll have to buy a crib for Pan to sleep in. You have a bathroom with a shower and bath and, of course, a toilet and sink."  
  
"Call my mother if you need something, I'll be in the lab for most of the day so don't get your hopes up thiniing you'll see me," Bulma smirked and walked out and closed the door quite roughly, although not rough enough to be considered slamming. "Crazy woman," Vegeta said to himself. "da ba ga," Pan baby talked.  
  
"Mom, I'll be in the lab," Bulma said, walking in the kitchen. "Ok dear. Does Vegeta need anything?" Bulma frowned at the mentioning of his name. "Yeah, some manners would do him good! Pan needs a crib," "Oh Bulma, he's not THAT bad! And I'll get Pan a crib so don't worry about it dear,"  
  
"Thanks mom, I really need to get back to work," Bulma said. "Oh, your father should be home in a minute, he went to a business meeting an hour ago," Bunny cleaned the table off with a rag. "Good, I can't wait to see him!"  
  
"Well, I'll see you later mom. Bye!" Bulma opened the door in the kitchen that led to her lab and walked down the steps. "Bye dear!"  
  
Well, that's the end of the chapter. Next chapter will be longer I hope. I don't really have enough patience to sit down at the computer and think of what to write in a chapter and actually finish one so I either keep coming back and get it to ya'll 3 days later or slop it all down and hope ya'll like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I REALLY don't want my chapters to outweigh my reviews, at least on fanfiction.net b/c mediaminer.org is more about visits, which I'm VERY happy with the number of visits! Hope ya'll are doing good! Peace out! 


	6. CH 6: Verbal Exchanges and Thoughts

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
5th chapter here. Just got through with the next chapter for The Ultimate Friendship.  
  
In this chapter, you'll find out what happens because I haven't figured out what all I'm putting in this chapter.  
  
I'd REALLY appreciate it if ya'll went to Mediaminer.org sometime and read my new chapters for all my stories, especially my main one, The Ultimate Friendship.,to get my visits up. I really want to see my story at number 1# again!  
  
My first saga was at number 1 but then, I believe someone rated all my chapters 5, which was not called for at all! I feel like I was cheated(sniff!). Anywayz, plz support me, I know my fics suck but show some mercy! As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Verbal Exchanges and Thoughts  
  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs knocked on the door. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon. Vegeta stretched and opened his eyes. Pan also woke up when she felt him stretch. "Come in woman!" Vegeta yelled. She opened the door and dragged something covered in a blanket behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you but I have something for little Panny-chan."  
  
Pan looked up when she heard that. "Me?" "Yes, something for you," Bunny cooed. "Wa la!" she took the blanket off and revealed a beautiful crib. It had red wood with a red blanket and pillow cover. The bed was white, as was the actual pillow. It was, actually, too big for her but she needed something she could grow in. She was a little smaller than usual, after all.  
  
"Hmph! I've seen better," Vegeta sat up. "I'm glad you like it, Veggie- chan!" Vegeta hmphed again. "Come here Pan," Bunny placed her in the crib. "You like it?" Pan felt the covers and the wood. She laid her head down on the pillow and said "hm hmmm!"  
  
"Well, that nice, sweetheart! Aww, come here you precious little thing!" Bunny picked her up and gave her a big kiss. Pan started giggling. "You human women can't seem to help yourselves when a baby is around, can you?" Vegeta stood up and walked over to inspect the crib, making sure it was all right.  
  
"Well, babies are just so cute! I'm sure you were just as cute as you are now, Veggie!" "I am NOT cute!" "Oh, excuse me tough guy, as 'handsome'," Bunny winked at him.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry, go fix me something!" "Now, Veggie, there's no reason to be rude. Come on, I'll fix you something right up!" Bunny went out the room and down the steps, Vegeta behind her.  
  
"Now, Panny," she said, sitting her on the table, "You be good and stay right here while I get you something to eat. You hungry?" Pan nodded. "Okay, sweetums!" "Stop making that brat weak," Vegeta sat down at the table by Pan.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, she's not getting weak. You seem to be pretty interested in power.. Have you met my husband? I'm sure he wouldn't mind building you one of those gravity rooms like Goku had, you should ask him sometime," She walked to the stove.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 'How did she know I wanted a gravity room?' Pan started giggling again. Vegeta looked at her, "What's so funny?" "Yow make fuwny face wike this," Pan pulled his eyebrow up.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Let go of my eye!" Pan wasn't listening. She started playing with his cheeks, making him smile, "You look pretty," Vegeta snatched his face from her grasp. "I am NOT pretty! Only females are, and very few at that. You're not one of them!"  
  
Bunny wasn't barely paying attention to the two, she was just humming while fixing a snack. Pan gave a big frown, "Ga be da boo! I awm toow! You know I'm pwettier than you, that's why youw jeawous! Yow know yow wike me," Pan said like she was all high and mighty.  
  
Vegeta started wondering about something. He wondered why half the time, she'd talk baby talk when she knew a lot of speech. Maybe because she didn't speak it that well.  
  
"You're as ugly as that woman if you ask me," "You wike hew toow!" "I do not!" "Yes yow dowe!" "No I don't, brat!" "Yes yow do!" "Shut up!" "Aftew yow!" "If you don't be quiet, I'm going to take you outside and feed you to that nice BIG dog that lives in that house next to us!" Vegeta threatened.  
  
"Nuh unnnn!" "Try me!" "ga ba goo!" "That's it! Come on!" Vegeta stood up and grabbed Pan by her tail. "Nooooowwwweeeee!!" she gave the most pitiful look she could come up with.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?!" Vegeta was waiting for an answer. "I wove you," Pan gave a cute baby voice. "My foot! Downright pitiful! Little suck up!" Vegeta sat back down, letting go of her tail.  
  
"I'm sowwy," Pan gave him a kiss. "Leave me alone!" Vegeta acted like she hurt his feelings and he didn't want to talk to her. "Oh, stop being a baby, Veggie. Here you go," Mrs. Briefs put down a two plates with 6 juicy stakes. 2 for Pan, 4 for Vegeta. They were left-overs from the previous night. On the side was macaroni, green beans, and rolls. She put the remaining 20 in the middle of the table.  
  
"I usually wouldn't give a baby a steak but she is saiyan, so I figured a jar of applesauce wouldn't fill her up." "ga ga ba!" Pan whined. "What's wrong? You want something to drink?" Pan nodded.  
  
"Well that's all you had to say, baby," Bunny got some orange juice from the fridge and poured Vegeta and Pan a glass. "Now you two eat up, I'll be in my room if you need me," Bunny skipped on out.  
  
Vegeta saw this and said "You.sure you want to stay on this planet, brat?"  
  
Meanwhile, in the lab. "How long have I've been trying to fix this stupid thing?!" Bulma yelled in agitation. She was trying to fix a new machine they had built. "Is this the hellish machine my father has been working on?! That's it, I'm taking a break!" she stomped out the lab, slamming the door behind her.  
  
She walked in the kitchen to fine none other than Vegeta, eating his heart out with Pan. "You guys eating dinner already?" Bulma sat down. "No, it's a snack, woman," "Bulma is the name! How's my favorite little saiyan baby doing?" Bulma pinched her cheek.  
  
"Fiwne," "That's good. Hmph," she just gave Vegeta a look. "I know you can't resist me, woman, but control yourself, the brat's in here," Vegeta smirked. "Stop flattering yourself!" Bulma got up and got herself a plate and fork and knife and sat back down, getting a steak and placing it on her plate.  
  
"Who said you could have some of MY snack?!" Vegeta glared at her. "Panny, can I have some?" "Hmm hmmmm!" "She did Vegeta," Bulma poured some steak sauce on her steak.  
  
"I can't stand you," Vegeta looked directly at Pan. Pan began to look like she was sad, when she knew he didn't mean it anywayz. "Don't give me that look, I still hate you," Vegeta started on his 10th steak.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, stop saying that! You'll hurt her feelings, poor baby!" Bulma petted Pan's head. "Whatever! If I do, it's because ya'll turned her weak!" "Bastard!" "Da be ga!" Pan swatted Bulma hand away.  
  
She crawled over to Vegeta and hugged him around the neck, "Don't be mean to Uncle Vegitaw!" Vegeta decided to play a little game. "Thank you Pan, she always bullying me." Bulma looked shocked.  
  
"Poor Uncle Veggiew-chan. Bad Miss Bulma!" "Yeah, I'd feel better if you went over and gave her an earful." "Ok, Uncle Vegetawe (she gets better and better at saying his name)," Pan crawled over in front of Bulma and frowned.  
  
"Yow weave miy Uncle Vegetawe awone! He niwce!" Vegeta started snickering at Bulma. "Oh please! He's just saying that so he can get some amusement out of you coming over here trying to tell me off!" Bulma shot back. 'Why am I arguing with a child?!'  
  
"Miy Uncle Vegetawe is the bewst! You'rwe just jeawous!" "You-" "Brat, get back over here, forget about her," "Owkay. Yow mad Miss Bulma?" Pan gave her a puppy dog face.  
  
"Ugh! Of course not, I know you didn't mean it!" Bulma grabbed her up and gave her a kiss. "ga ha ba ga!" Pan gave her a kissy back. "Awww, such a sweet baby! He's going to turn you into a monster like him! Poor thing," Bulma held her close.  
  
"Uncle Vegetawe not monster, he owld and gwumpy," Pan corrected her. "I am NOT old NOR grumpy! I just don't like brats and dumb whores!" "I know you wove me Uncle Vegetawe," Pan crawled back over to him and gave him a hug. "No I don't," Vegeta lied STRAIGHT through his teeth.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE, YOU MONKEY?!?!?!?" Bulma screeched. "Oh, there goes Bulma again," Bunny said in her room, knitting away. "Hey, what's all the noise about, Bulma?" Dr. Briefs walked in.  
  
"This.MONKEY just insulted me!" Dr. Briefs looked at Vegeta. "Now, who might this young man be?" "That jack-ass's name is Vegeta. The sweet, innocent child in his hand that he plans on turning into a killer is Pan," Bulma said, calmly.  
  
"O..k," "Tell your pea-brained daughter to learn how to talk to a Prince!" "Shut Up!" "Hold on now, Bulma, he's a guest, be nice," "GRRRRRR!!!" Bulma, unwillingly, obeyed her father. 'I want to rip his clothes of- I mean rip his heart out! Yeah, heart, that's it.'  
  
"You, old man, I want one of those gravity machines right away!" "Who, me? Well, I guess I could build you one. How high do you need the gravity?" "300," "300?! You'll kill yourself!"  
  
"I'm not any weak human, mind you!" Dr. Briefs looked puzzled. "Let me guess, you're a saiyan, saiyan prince to be exact?" "Ding ding ding!" "Hew's the best Pwince ever!" Pan said.  
  
"Oh really? That's nice. Well.I'll see what I can do. It'll take no more than a week to get it built, I guess. I'll inform you later on my progress. Nice meeting you Vegeta. Bulma, I'll be at a another meeting in the 3rd building," Dr. Briefs opened up the door in the kitchen, leading to outside.  
  
"Kay, dad. Bye!" He left. "You could have ask, you know!" she scolded Vegeta. "A Prince doesn't have to," "Whatever," she muttered, putting her plate in the sink. "Oh, hello Bulma dear!" her mother stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi mom, how you doing?" "Oh good! I realized that little Pan-chan here needed some toys to play with and since I have nothing to do, I decided to go to the mall!" "She already has toys, mom,"  
  
"I know, but not a lot. Besides, she should see some more of Earth, get used to things. I'd bring Veggie along but he's a soldier, he know his way around, isn't that right, Veggie-chan?"  
  
"Quite true, indeed" "See? You don't mind if I take little Pan-chan for a while, do you dear?" "No. Make sure she eats again while she's out, otherwise I have to hear her mouth," "Why sure, Vegeta! No problem at all! See how nice he can be, Bulma? Come on, Panny!" she took Pan from Vegeta.  
  
"We'll be back in a few hours. Anything you want, Vegeta?" "No, I'm fine," "Ok then, sweetheart. Bye ya'll!" they left. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "What was that?!" Vegeta looked into her questioning eyes. "Whatever do you mean, woman?" Vegeta acted all innocent.  
  
"You and that little scene with my mother! You we-were polite and didn't get mad when she called you by that pet name an-and every other nice thing you did! What's up with that?! How come your much nicer to her than me?!"  
  
Vegeta put a smirk on. "Is there something wrong with being a little nice? First, you scold me for being mean THAN for being nice. Make up your mind, woman," Vegeta left to his room.  
  
"I can't believe this crap! He's just nicer to her because she doesn't yell at him when he's acting like an a$$!" Bulma went into the lab to try and fix the machine, once again.  
  
"He's so arrogant and obnoxious and self-centered! Why did I ever let him live here?! How could I have pitied him?! He deserves no pity! If he's so big and bad, let him get his own house! Yeah, I should kick him out and tell him to make his own money and get his own house and cook his own food, Kami knows he can cook!"  
  
"No, I shouldn't. He'd probably do it to make me look like an idiot for thinking he couldn't do it! I don't care if he does have a nice body! Wait a sec.I did NOT just say he was hot! Bulma, you did not say that, you did not say that," Bulma chanted over and over again.  
  
  
  
Vegeta closed the door to his room and sat back on the bed. He began to think about the next few years of his life. Would he stay on Earth forever? Would he end up bonding with a human? Bulma, perhaps? Would Pan live to be grown? Would he ever defeat Kakkarot? Is his fate still hell? Would he ever get the answer to all his questions?  
  
These are questions that plagued Vegeta's mind ever since he decided to stay on Earth. He's always had questions running through his mind ever since he was a child, and not ordinary child questions.  
  
He was always the more serious type, unlike most saiyan kids. They weren't all nice and cheery but at least they new the meaning of the word 'fun'. Vegeta was always locked up inside the castle.  
  
He was either training, getting a beat down, eating, recovering, or sleeping. He never came in contact with other kids unless there was a festival which he was forced to go to or some other event where the King, Queen and Prince were required to go to.  
  
His mother never came with them for the simple fact that she was dead. She had got killed on another planet defending him when he was around 2 while his father was at the castle stuffing his face. Luckily, someone brought Vegeta back to Vegeta-sei right after his mother was killed.  
  
When his father heard of the queen's death, he just shrugged and said "She should have trained more," Vegeta never did like his father. He had a very violent child-hood. He was forced to kill innocent people and destroy whole planets even before Frieza came into the picture.  
  
His father said it was his 'duty' as the prince. His father would train him everyday. If Vegeta didn't get far enough that day, his father would beat him into the ground, then make him train some more before he could even eat, let alone recover. And Vegeta dared not cry in the presence of his father, if he did, every tear shed was another blow to his already aching body.  
  
After years of endless and senseless torture, he was mainly transformed into a killer. He was, indeed, ruthless. He didn't care for anyone but himself. He would kill a mother, a child, a man, anyone.  
  
But.even after many years of endless killing, when Frieza came and tried to destroy that planet just to get to Vegeta, some long forgotten emotions triggered in Vegeta.  
  
Nappa and Radditz were quite shocked when Vegeta ordered them to get as many people on the ship as possible. Then, Pan came. A innocent child, thrown away to die. How could he leave her out there to die.  
  
After he landed on that planet, his life took a U-turn. He still didn't have mercy for many, but he could never bring himself to hit a woman or kill a child again. He never actually 'hit' a woman or child, unless they were sparring anyway.  
  
He did kill them but indirectly. He never actually walked up to a woman or child and killed them. They just happened to be on the planet he was about to destroy. He realized that when he was on that planet, Yakon(don't ask).  
  
Then, to try and save what was left of his dignity and pride, he decided to go try to destroy Earth to get the Dragon Balls, acting like he didn't even care that Radditz was killed.  
  
Then, he killed Nappa. Well.he never did like Nappa anyway so it was another way to show how 'ruthless' he was. And Kakkarot, oh how he hated Kakkarot. It was actually more like envied Kakkarot but he would never admit it.  
  
He couldn't understand why Kakkarot had let him live after he had just tried to destroy his home. He thought he couldn't understand what made him change his mind. But he figured it out. He didn't like to kill when it wasn't necessary. It just wasn't his style.Vegeta knew that feeling once and he found it again.  
  
Emotions Vegeta thought were beaten out of him were still there. He knew that, but he never liked to show them off. He was taught that they were weaknesses. So far, that had been true. He would have never died if he didn't try to kill Frieza to not only save himself, but others on the Namek planet.  
  
Sure, he killed some Nameks, he threatened Bulma and Krillin and Gohan, he planned on killing them all after they killed Frieza, but when they got to the battle field and thought about how they were all fighting, not just for them, but for the people they cared most about, they fought to save them.  
  
Vegeta couldn't let them fight alone, even if it did cost him his life. At that moment, he didn't care. Even though he made up every excuse in the book for helping them, he knew the truth.  
  
So here he was, sitting in a room in Capsule Corps. on Earth. He really had no where to go anyway. He could alwayz go to another planet but he would just get stranded on it because he didn't have enough gas to get to the planet he needed to go to get it.  
  
He realized Earth might be his last home.  
  
That's the end. I know all that babbling I did put you all to sleep! I'm sorry, I know I can't write(sniff). Anywayz, review and tell me how horrible my story is. Peace out! 


	7. CH 7: Look Who's Here and Shopping Time

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hey, Merry Christmas Fanfiction.net!! Do you all know I JUST realized that I never put chapter 7 up on fanfiction.net but on mediaminer.org only!?!?!? I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! You know the Christmas pressure was getting to me, I hope you all can forgive me! As always, enjoy!  
  
Look Who's Here(Yawn) - Shopping Time  
  
  
  
"Is she home?" the man asked over the phone. "Yeah, she's there. I bet she can't wait to see you!" the younger man said. "Ok then, I'm going to go over and surprise her!" "Well, have a good time, Yamcha. Cya!" "Cya Goku!" Yamcha hung up the phone.  
  
"Puar, Oolong, I'm going to Capsule Corps. See ya later!" Yamcha yelled up stairs. "Ok, see ya!" Puar yelled back. Yamcha walked out and looked around. 'Man, I sure did miss Earth' He noticed the crystal clear water, the bright, healthy trees, the beautiful oranges and pinks and purples of the sky while the sun set. It was a perfect day to have a reunion.  
  
He had a different look. He cut his long hair. He wasn't wearing is orange gi anymore, instead he was wearing some pants, jacket and shirt with some sneakers. It wasn't too cold yet even though it was near Christmas but it was still about a month before Christmas, none the less. He looked very different, yet the same. Looking in the direction of Capsule Corps. he said "Here I come Bulma!" Yamcha flew off into the distance.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the mall. Pan looked up at the huge building the she and Mrs. Briefs we're approaching. They had just parked in front of the mall. Mrs. Briefs was walking across the street to get to the door. The mall's outside was shining bright with lights of all different colors. They kept the lights on all the time on the mall so they wouldn't have to worry about turning them on and off.  
  
  
  
There were about 5 people outside of the main entrance in half Santa Claus outfits gathering money for the homeless. The mall had a big banner the said 'Merry Christmas' right across it. It looked perfect for the Christmas holiday.  
  
  
  
" Da ba?" Pan pointed to the mall. "That's the mall, Panny. That's a place where you shop. It's big, isn't it?" Mrs. Briefs walked up to one of the Santa Claus. "Why hello young man," she said. She could tell he was at least 19 or 20.  
  
  
  
"Hello Ma'am. Would you like to donate to the homeless?" "Why, of course! Let me get my money from my purse. Would you hold her?" "Sure ma'am," he took Pan. "Hi little girl, you're cute," Pan blushed and lowered her head, "Ga ba da," she said(whatever she said just said!) shyly.  
  
  
  
"Isn't that cute?!" Mrs. Briefs awed. She reached in her purse and pulled out $1000 dollars. "Here you go young man, have a good Christmas," she took Pan and was about to leave but the man stopped her. "M-Ma'am, you gave me a thousand dollars," he said low.  
  
  
  
"I know. Don't worry about it, I'm rich," she walked in the mall. The man watched her go in shock. "Ooooooooooo!" Pan looked at the HUGE tree sitting in the middle of the WHOLE mall. The tree was a little less than 6 stories, which is the number of stories in the mall.  
  
  
  
"My, they did a wonderful job putting that Christmas tree up!" Bunny complimented. "Look Pan, there's Santa Claus sitting by the tree!" Bunny pointed out. "Sanwta?" "Yeah, he bring good little children gifts late at night on Christmas Eve," "Chwistmase?" "Oh my, there's so much you don't know. Where do I start? Let's go get something to eat while I tell you about Santa Claus," Bunny began telling the story of good ol' Saint Nicolas.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corps. "Phew! I've been working in here a for a while! Maybe I should take a break to take a bath and see what's on TV," Bulma wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked out the lab, shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
  
She walked up to her room and closed the door. Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the hot water. She poured peach-smelling soap into the water. When he tub was full, she turned the water off. After peeling her dirty clothes off, she stepped into the hot bath.  
  
  
  
'Hmmmm. This feels nice. It's been a while since I had a nice, warm bath in my own house,' She thought. 'It's almost Christmas time. I'm going to have to make a list of people whom I'm giving a present to. Now there's my parents, Goku and Chi Chi and Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Choitzu, Yamcha.I wonder if they wished him back yet..'  
  
  
  
'Well, anyway, Puar, Oolong I guess, Master Roshi I guess, Pan, she's so cute! Vegeta? Hmmmm.. I let him live here, isn't that good enough?! Well...he's never had a Christmas before so I GUESS it would be nice if I at least got him something THIS Christmas! The Grinch! Shouldn't get him anything!'  
  
  
  
'..Well, he does deserve SOMETHING for taking care of a child he didn't even have to have anything to do with though..I guess there is a heart somewhere in his short body.' Bulma giggled at her last thought. Then she realized what 5 minutes of her thoughts were about.  
  
  
  
'My Kami! I'm sitting here thinking about that murderer! So what if he's.a little handsome, BUT ONLY A LITTLE! Yeah.I can't stand him otherwise! I don't know why my mother, Goku, OR Pan likes him so much! I can't believe Goku! Sucking up to Vegeta just so he'd TALK to him!' 'Goku can be so pitiful sometimes!'  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the air. "I bet she'll be real surprised to see me!" Yamcha sped up. "I wonder if she's changed her hair do again!" Yamcha laughed. 'Bulma's hair changes more times in a month than the temperature!' he thought.  
  
  
  
"I bet she'll ask me crazy questions like 'What did heaven look like?' and 'Is King Kai ugly?' and 'What does it feel like to be dead?' She cracks me up!" Yamcha couldn't wait to see her again. After all they had been through the past months, it feels good to know you have a girl or boyfriend to be with.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what I should get her for Christmas. It's not like she doesn't have everything already! Maybe I'll build her her own beauty salon, she'd like that! I'll just invite Goku to a buffet, he'll think it's the best Christmas present ever!"  
  
  
  
"I'm glad those other saiyans are gone, especially Vegeta! The short prick!" Capsule Corps. was coming into view. "Ok Yamcha, don't make a fool of yourself now," he said to himself. "What if I trip or something?" he happened to pass by a little pond where he saw his reflection. "Well, at least I know I'm looking good."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Bath and Body Works Shop. "Hmmmm! Blueberry, Bulma's favorite!" Bunny was looking at some shampoo. "Now if I can find some matching bath wash and a one of those squeegee things you use to bathe with(I do NOT know what that thing is called!) and a finger nail cleaner(OR that!), I could get her that for Christmas! She'll love it!" Bunny giggled.  
  
  
  
"I want pwesent!" Pan frowned. "Oh honey, you're going to get a present! Don't you worry sweetheart, nobody forgot you," she kissed her. Pan smiled in satisfaction. "I want tuw gewet Miss Bulma a pwesent," "Awe, that's so sweet! Well, how about we say that this one is from you and me, hmm?"  
  
  
  
"Owkay!" "Good, now let's pay for this. She walked up to the cash register. "Merry Christmas ma'am," the man greeted, taking her items to scan them. "Why, Merry Christmas to you too sir! Such a gentleman," "Thank you ma'am. That'll be 21.64."  
  
  
  
"Ok then," she reached in her purse and pulled out a twenty and a five. "Here you go," he did all that cash register stuff and gave her back her change. "Bye!" "Bye ma'am," she walked out. "Okay, now since we're so close to the toy store, let's go get your things from there before we go on,"  
  
  
  
"You down't have to get me anything, what if you run out ov that gween stuff?" Pan looked so innocent. "Oh, you sweet child! I want to get you something, you need something to play with. So modest! Besides, we won't run out of money, I promise. Now come on, let's go get you some toys," they walked into the toy store across the from the Body Works.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corps. 'Ugh! That weakling is here!' Vegeta flipped the channels on the TV in the living room. (Ding!) "Coming!!!" Bulma ran down the steps. Vegeta sniffed the air.  
  
  
  
'Hmmm, peach. The woman must have taken a bath.' Bulma opened the door. "Yamcha!!" She gave him a BIG hug! "Hey babe!" "Oh I missed you!" "I missed you too," they began to have their little kissing fits with each other and everything.  
  
  
  
'Downright sickening! These humans are so emotional! Vegeta turned the TV up louder the block out unwanted noises. "Hey, who's in the living room?" Yamcha walked in to see Vegeta, of all people, sitting there watching TV.  
  
  
  
"And hell walks in," Vegeta muttered. "Vegeta?!?!?" Yamcha's eyes widened. Vegeta turned around and smirked at Yamcha. "Who did you expect? Her mother?" he turned back to the TV. "What is he doing here?!?!" Yamcha asked Bulma.  
  
  
  
"He's living here," Bulma shrugged. "What?! Why?!?" "Goku and Gohan and Krillin wanted him to stay and Chi Chi already has two saiyans to feed and he could NEVER live with Master Roshi, so I invited him here. I couldn't just leave him out on the street!"  
  
  
  
"Yes you could have!" Vegeta turned around and glared at the weaker warrior. "Don't start pissing off at the woman just because she knows how to respect a Prince.to a point," "What do you mean by that?!? I respect you, you just don't respect me!!"  
  
  
  
"Do you call yelling at your house guest 'respect'?!" "You yell at me first!!!!" "No I don't! It makes no difference anyway!" They started growling at each other. "See, this is a good time to kick him out!" Yamcha crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned his attention to Yamcha. "Do you want to die AGAIN, weakling?!?" "You can't kill me!" "My ass!! That saibaman was a fraction of my strength and it still kicked you're ass into next week!" "He just got lucky!" "Hmpf! He must have been on who hell of a luck streak!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" "Make me, human, and I assure you, I will!" Vegeta knew Yamcha couldn't beat him if his life depended on it, which it did the last time he died! "I can't believe you let that monkey stay here!" "Hey, watch your mouth!" Vegeta stood up.  
  
  
  
"Make me, saiyan, and I assure you, I will!" Yamcha mocked. "You're asking for it, punk!" "Hey hey hey! You two shut up!" Bulma jumped in. "Now Vegeta, sit you're ass back down and watch TV! Yamcha, you're coming into the kitchen with me!"  
  
  
  
"B*tch! I'll do what I want!" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine! Do whatever, just stay out of my way! And don't call me a b*tch you son of a b*tch!" Bulma jerked Yamcha into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the toy store. "That!" Pan pointed anxiously at a huge box of huge legos. You know, the ones for little babies. "Ok! Let's get a few buckets," Bunny put four buckets of them in their 3rd basket. Bunny had Pan buying up the whole store!  
  
  
  
She had a least one of anything constructive in the store; she liked to build and put things together like puzzles. "Ooooo, look Pan, you can get a teddy bear and have them put a name on the collar and a little note on the foot!" Bunny read the sign past the lady at the desk.  
  
  
  
"Hi ma'am. Would you like a bear?" "Well, Pan?" "I want one fow Uncle Vegetawe," Pan smiled. She was so adorable. "Awe, isn't that sweet?" the woman at the desk said. She thought Pan was older than she actually was so she didn't see anything strange about her talking. "Yeah, she's such a little angel!" Bunny pinched her cheek.  
  
  
  
"Now, what color do you want, sweetheart?" The woman asked. "Bwack, like his haiw and eyes," Pan said, sweetly. "What size?" Pan gave her a questioning look. "Just get her a small one," Bunny answered for her. "What do you want the name to be?" "Pwince Vegeta," "Prince, eh? That's a nice title," she wrote it down on a little form.  
  
  
  
"How about the inscription?" the woman asked amusingly, wanting to see Pan's reaction to a word she THOUGHT Pan didn't know. "The inscwiption should say 'To my favoritest (I know that's not a word!) Uncle Vegetawe. I wove you!'" Pan was really excited about the pwese- I mean present she was getting for him.  
  
  
  
First the woman was surprised that she even knew what the word meant, then she realized Pan said a word that didn't even exist. "Favoritest isn't a word, honey," the woman said. Pan frowned. "Why not?!" "Because it isn't," "Well put iwt anywaye!" "Okay, okay. My, a feisty one you've got there!" the woman laughed. Bunny laughed with her. "Yeah, I know!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the devil's advoca- I mean Capsule Corps. "I still can't believe you invited him to stay here!" Yamcha was very frustrated. He never did like Vegeta for many reasons but NOW Vegeta was going to be near HIS woman EVERY day!  
  
  
  
"Oh get over it! He's here and he's staying, that's that!" "But-" "Yamcha, I don't want to hear another word about it!" "Bulma, come on! He killed me!" "His 'saibaman' did!" she corrected him. "What, now you're sticking up for him?!"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm just tired of you whining about him staying here!" Bulma sat down at the table with Yamcha, with her bottle of water. "Fine!" Yamcha gave up. "Oh come on, he's not THAT bad!" "He sure was a minute ago!" "No he wasn't, he just needed to learn some manners!"  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this!" Yamcha mumbled. "Look, I've still got some more work to finish up so why don't you come back tomorrow and we can talk about this 'rationally'?" Bulma suggested, wanting to get him out. "Fine, but we're talking about this definitely!" Yamcha stood up.  
  
  
  
"Bye," he slammed the door behind him. Bulma stood up in aggravation. "Ugh! He's such an idiot!" Bulma yelled, stomping back into the living room. "I could have told you that," Vegeta smirked AGAIN! "Shut up!" Bulma stomped to her room.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Pan and Bunny's shopping spree was coming to an end. "ga ba da," Pan held her Uncle Vegeta's teddy bear tight with one arm while keeping a good grip around Bunny's neck with the other. "Well, it's getting late, Panny, we have to go," Bunny put up her capsules with her things in them.  
  
  
  
"Noooooo!" Pan pouted. "Sweetheart, it's nearly 8:00. We have to go home, honey. Besides, it's past your bedtime," Bunny reminded her. "No faiwe!" "Oh now, we can always come back another day, ok?" Bunny didn't like to see her mad or upset.  
  
  
  
"Owkay," Pan sighed. "Good! Now let's go home so you can kiss you're Uncle Veggie-chan goodnight before you go to sleep!" Bunny headed for the main entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
15 minutes later..  
  
  
  
"Now we'll just put this bear in my room where he won't find it, ok?" Bunny whispered. "Owkay," Bunny put it in the top of the closet. "Now let's go find Bulma and Vegeta," they walked downstairs and went into the lab, where they heard some talking.  
  
  
  
"We're back!" Bunny announced. "Hi mom, have a good time shopping?" "As a matter-of-fact, I did! How was your evening?" Vegeta and Bulma frowned. "Well, Yamcha stopped by," Bulma snorted. "Oh, he's back! Isn't that nice?"  
  
  
  
"No!" Vegeta hmpfed. "Oh shut up!" "Now now, kids, don't fight. Are you hungry, Vegeta?" she hit the nail right on the head. "Yes, but that woman won't get her lazy-" "You can cook!" "But I'm a Prince! Besides, I don't feel like figuring out that dumb stove!"  
  
  
  
"Now, Vegeta. Calm down, I'll fix you something. Come on," Bunny took his hand and lead him upstairs. "Have a good time with my mother Vegeta," Bulma joked for her own amusement. Vegeta growled. Bunny winked at Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Uncle Vegetaw!" Pan climbed onto him. "I miwsed yow," she said with such sweetness in her voice. "That's nice," he said, acting like he was bored when he actually felt touched. We all know Vegeta! He sat down at the table. Bunny started looking in the refrigerator.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, it's past Pan's bed time, you know. Maybe you should put her on to bed while I fix you something up. "Hmpf. Fine," Vegeta got back up. "But I'm nowt sweepy, Uncle Vegetaw!" Pan whined before giving out a big yawn. "Seew?" she said.  
  
  
  
"Don't give me that bull," Vegeta said, walking up the steps. "But Uncle Vegetaw!" "No buts! You're going to bed," "Awe!" he opened the door to their room and sat her down in her crib. "Now lay down and go to sleep," he ordered.  
  
  
  
"But." Pan stopped. "But what?" "I'm scared," Pan lowered her head. Vegeta saw this. 'What is she scared of?' Vegeta got a stool from the corner and sat down by the bed. "Of what?" he asked in a soft voice. ".I dow't want to bew in hewe awone, I'm nowt used towe thisse woom,"  
  
  
  
Vegeta put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up until she was at eye-level with him. "Look, I know you're scared now but you'll get used to it. Besides, I'm downstairs and, trust me, I'll hear your loud mouth if you scream," Vegeta smirked.  
  
  
  
Pan smiled. "Owkay. So if somebowdy bweaks in, you'll beat 'em up?" "Yes, nobody messes with my brat," he gave her a kiss on the head. "Owkay!" she kissed him back and laid down. "Night Uncle Vegetaw!" "Stop calling me that, I don't like it," Vegeta said unconvincingly walking out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd like you all to know something. I meant for it to be near mother's day in this fic but I was thinking about what I wanted for Christmas while I wrote this so I, unconsciously wrote about Christmas trees and Santa Claus! Anywayz, I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, we have a visit from an old friend and two new ones! Peace out! 


	8. CH 8: Preparations

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hi hi hi! It's Christmas everyone! I've said Merry Christmas so many times today it's not even funny! I'm going to do my best to get this chapter done today! I just finished one for 'Was It Faith?' After this, I got to update my stories on my website, THEN eat some turkey and dressing for dinner, THEN put another chapter up for 'The Ultimate Friendship: Vegeta and Pan- Goku Saga(if it isn't too late!)! A long day this will be!  
  
Has anyone played Final Fantasy X yet? I'd like to know how it is so far if you have. In this chapter, they get ready for a Christmas party. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE REVIEWS!!!! As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Preparations  
  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve. There was to be a big party at Capsule Corps. that night. The Briefs were putting up decorations, ordering the food, wrapping the presents. It was a very peaceful morning. 'was'.  
  
"Vegeta, you're going to help us with getting ready, and you're going to do it now!!!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta was exactly cooperating. "Why should I onna?!? I'm not the idiot who invited all those idiots here!" "You could at least wrap presents!" "What are ya'll even celebrating?!?!??" "I'll tell you later! Now come on!"  
  
Bulma dragged Vegeta down the steps and into the living room. "I never agreed to this!" she pushed Vegeta onto the couch. "Shut up and wrap these!" she pointed to the million gifts sitting on AND around the table in front of him. "Onna-" "There's an example of how they should look right there."  
  
"On every present, there's a sticky note saying who the present goes to and who it's from. The wrapping paper and everything is right there. I'm going to go hang up stockings now, start wrapping!!!" Bulma left. She didn't include anybody's presents to Vegeta in the stack, she wrapped those herself cuz she didn't want him to see them.  
  
"Stupid b*tch!" Vegeta picked up the already wrapped present off of the table to examine it; he was very good at examining things and making exact replicates of them. 'I shouldn't o this at all! But.the woman has been planning this for weeks. She owes me!!'  
  
This was not Vegeta's month. The 'old man' still hadn't made his gravity machine, kept saying he had to fix this or add that. Everyone was always skipping around the house and singing songs.  
  
He put down the wrapped present and started on an unwrapped present. He ripped off the stick note and threw it on the table. 'Why am I still on this stupid planet again?! Oh yeah.that brat.'  
  
'I should just leave that demon here and be on my way! But..the second I try to leave, she'll start screaming everybody's ears off and even I'M not so cruel as to leave that racket with them!'  
  
He got some wrapping paper and cut it to the exact size needed. He saw paper just like it around the wrapped present so he decided that's what their suppose to be wrapped in!  
  
'Besides, I couldn't leave that brat anyway, I'm too attached to her! Ugh, sickening! The Prince of Saiyans getting all attached to some 1 year old!' Vegeta wrapped the paper horizontally on the cd and put a piece of tape where it ended.  
  
'Well.it's kind of hard to say no to two big eyes staring you down. It's a lost game after that!' He cut off the unnecessary paper that was to fold on the top and bottom. 'I'm so weak! Next thing you know, I'll be settling down and having kids(if he only knew!)!  
  
'I'm turning into Kakkarot! If I was mated to that woman, I'd go crazy! Not that I will mate with her!!!' After folding the paper on one end of the cd, he put a piece of tape on. He dittoed the other end.  
  
'I really thought I had changed and left these feelings a long time ago but.I guess I don't know myself as good as I thought I did..' Vegeta sighed. He grabbed some green ribbon from in the bag with the Christmas supplies in it to compliment the red wrapping paper on the present.  
  
He cut it to size and wrapped it around the present both ways. He thought for a minute on how to get the ribbon to curl up like on the wrapped present. 'Hmmm.now if I.no, that's not right.'  
  
'Ah, I'm sure this will work!' Vegeta picked the scissors up. He put the ribbon hanging off over the mouth of the scissors and put his thumb over the ribbon. He pulled his hand holding the scissors away from the present.  
  
As soon as the ribbon fell from in between his thumb and the scissors, it curled up into a bouncy spiral ribbon. 'Yeah, I'm genius.' Vegeta smirked. He finished it off with a beautiful red bow.  
  
'Now, that woman said I have to put the name and crap on the present.' Vegeta looked around in the bag until he found some stickers that said 'From' and 'To'. He picked up the sticky note he had recently thrown down and looked at the names.  
  
'To: Gohan. From: Bulma. Whatever holiday their celebrating is sickening! Giving gifts and yelling 'I love you' all over the place! Downright disgraceful!' Vegeta stuck the sticker in the lower right hand corner of the present.  
  
He wrote the names in the write place in cursive writing. 'Well, this wrapping thing shouldn't take me too long since I know what to do,' Vegeta tossed the present on the other side of the couch. 'At least it's something to do.'  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Bunny and Pan were putting up decorations. "Now we're going to put good ol' Saint Nicolas right here on this window," Bunny placed the decal of Santa Claus on the window above the sink in the kitchen.  
  
"You're such a good helper Panny-chan!" Bunny cooed, poking her on the nose. Pan giggled, "Da ga ba!" "Now who do we put next?" Bunny asked. Pan looked at the decals on the table.  
  
"That wone!" Pan pointed to the snowman. "Oh, you want Jack Frost! Ok, let's put him..right here!" she stuck him on the window on the door. "Oh, it's going to be such a great party!"  
  
"Is Uncle Vegetawe coming?" Pan worried. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be there sweetheart, don't worry," Bunny reassured her. "But he dow't wike evewybody else," " Look, I'll make sure he comes, ok?" ".Ok,"  
  
"Now let's get through with this." Bunny picked her up. Pan held the big decals in her hand. "Now, we should put some on the den's windows." She walked out the kitchen and into the living room, which she had to go through to get to the den, to see Vegeta wrapping gifts.  
  
Pan hadn't seen him since last night, when he flew off to some island and came back after she woke up. She got out of Bunny's grasp and ran over to him. Bunny loved to see the two together, they always made a cute moment.  
  
"Hmpf!" Vegeta stopped his gift wrapping and looked at her. Pan jumped up and bear hugged him around the neck. "Hi Uncle Vegetaw!" Vegeta didn't even have to look to know that she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
'Well, at least she almost has my name right," Vegeta shrugged. Pan let go and sat in his lap. "Did uw misse me?" Pan asked. ".Not really," Vegeta could be a horrible liar at times.  
  
"Awe, isn't this so cute?! Hi Veggie-chan!" Bunny walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your little vacation, dear?" "Well, there wasn't anyone there bothering me," Vegeta hinted.  
  
"Oh, stop being so negative, it's Christmas Eve!" "What is Christmas?!" "I'll tell you later dear, right now we have to put up these decals. Come on Pan," she picked her up. "Oh, and beautiful wrapping there Veggie-baby!" they left.  
  
Vegeta was about to get up and leave after his final present when he noticed the tree sitting about 15 feet away from him in the left direction that stood, at least, 20 feet into the air.  
  
It had balls of all colors on it. The lights circled the tree in an elegant way. The multi-colored garland went perfectly with the big lights that were to be lit up later on. It was finished off by a big star at the top.  
  
Vegeta could tell right off that whoever decorated it had to use a ladder and it took more than one person. 'I should have known that woman would go over board with things.' Vegeta shook his head.  
  
He looked at the foot of the tree and saw other presents. They were stacked up under the tree. He thought for a minute. 'I think that's where they go..Well, if they don't, she can move them!'  
  
Vegeta picked up a few presents at a time, and stacked them carefully under the tree. Why am I even helping out? They could care less about me here, so why should I help them?'  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was fixing up the dining room. "Phew, I've been working all morning!" it was at least 2:00. She was setting up the table for the food. She had the plates stacked up, the silverware right by it, sorted all out, napkins, a huge table cloth over the whole table, the works!  
  
The only missing was the food, which was due to arrive later on that night. "I guess I should go check on Vegeta and see if he's even started!" Bulma walked out. She walked through the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
"Veg- where did he go?" Bulma looked around the room. He was gone. She looked at the coffee table. All the presents were gone and the supplies were neatly put back in their place. No garbage anywhere.  
  
"Gosh, where are the presents?" Bulma looked in the only place she could think of, under the tree. Bulma walked over to the tree and got on her knees. "He...he stacked them up and everything," Bulma picked up one of the presents he wrapped.  
  
"And the presents are wrapped gorgeously! I've never seen better wrapping and he's just a beginner! He didn't destroy a thing," Bulma sighed. "And I was so mean to him! Gosh, I feel kind of bad now." Bulma got back to her feet.  
  
" Jeez, first, when you ask him to do something, he yells and pisses off at you until you're ready to strangle him to death, then suddenly, after weeks of not listening, obeys you when you really need a favor JUST so you can feel bad! I guess I have been a little edgy these past few weeks but I just didn't want Christmas to be ruined or anything.  
  
"I worked hard for this party! Well, I guess the present I got him will be thank you enough," she placed the present back where it belonged. "He's..really not that bad SOMETIMES, even though that attitude can drive you insane!"  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was having a long discussion with himself in his room. 'Should I come to this stupid party?' Vegeta asked himself. He really didn't want to go. He hated interacting with others.  
  
He was, pretty much, a loner. Until he got Pan, he never never spent more than 30 minutes with a single person after Frieza unless in battle or sparring. He could be quite the conversationalist when he wanted to be, but it wasn't any time soon!  
  
Explaining his past was something Vegeta never liked doing. In fact, he never actually explained it to anyone until he was about to die on Namek. He hated thinking about the fact that he poured his guts and his tears out in front of all them.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened up. It was Bulma's mother. "Don't you know how to knock?!" "I'm sorry Veggie, but I wanted to talk to you for a moment, please?" she asked, nicely.  
  
"Hmpf, fine. Close the door," Vegeta didn't like his door open, he just didn't feel right. He liked feeling like he was shut off from the rest of humanity I guess. "Where's Pan?" "She's downstairs in the Den playing with one of those cube things,"  
  
Vegeta sat up in a heartbeat. "You left her alone?!" "Don't worry Vegeta, she'll be fine, Bulma's downstairs anyway. Now calm down," Vegeta was still for a moment, but laid back down.  
  
"If she runs off and gets killed, I'm pinning it on you!" "Oh, must you always think of the negative sides of situations dear? Such bad nerves really," Bulma tsked at him.  
  
"I don't have bad nerves!" "Now let's not lie. Look," she handed him a glass of water that was sitting on the table by his bed. It was ok for a moment, but then the glass started shaking violently b/c his hand was trembling so bad.  
  
"Look how much you're shaking! Big sign of bad nerves, dearest," Vegeta slammed the glass back down and crossed his arms. "Hmpf!" "Listen, you should really get more rest, I'm worried," Vegeta could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
He had to admit, he did need rest. He hadn't had a good night sleep since he came to Earth. He didn't know why, he guessed Earth just intimidated him. He didn't feel right, it felt so foreign, even though the planet's inhabitants were very much like saiyans except for strength and the tails and emotions.  
  
The planet was so..peaceful. Usually, he'd go to sleep to the sounds of war cries and bombs. On Earth, it was so.peaceful, it really got to him. He needed noise! He figured she was right, and that he did need to get more sleep.  
  
"Fine, I guess I could get a little more sleep. It's just that this planet is so peaceful at night!" "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'll be sure to watch Pan for you dear, which reminds me, you are coming down for the party, aren't you?"  
  
"..why shoud I?" "Well dear, you really should be more social. And.well Pan was worried about you not coming. I don't know why. At least come down for a little bit, until she feels better about being down there without you, it'll make her happy," Bunny compromised.  
  
"(sigh) I guess. But don't expect me to stay down there all night!" "Oh good dear! I'll see you tonight," she pecked on the cheek before leaving. "She acts like she's my mother!" Vegeta closed his eyes and began to try to go to sleep.  
  
Ok, I finished this chapter at 12:17 in the morning on Christmas night! It wasn't exactly on Christmas, but close enough! Don't expect to get another chapter for at least two or three days! I've been working hard today and after I make the next chapter for 'The Ultimate Friendship:Vegeta and Pan- Goku Saga', I'm taking a break! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	9. CH 9: The Party

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hey ppl! Thanks to all the people who read, even if you don't review; you took the time to read it so I'm grateful even though I wouldn't MIND more reviews, like three or four more from this chapter. Please? I'd love to get to at least 18 reviews from this chapter.  
  
Remember, not 18 more(although that would be nice!), but up to the number 18 in reviews, that way I'll have twice as many reviews as my number of chapters! I'd REALLY like that!  
  
In this chapter, they have the party and I mean the WHOLE party! I'm not going to stop in the middle of something or nothing and I'll make it as long as my patience will let me! As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 The Party  
  
  
  
"Mom, how do I look?" Bulma asked, worried she might look horrible (As most of us women do). She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that came down to the ankles. It had a split going up to the thigh.  
  
It was tight, but not skin tight. She had on earring that looked like little presents that were wrapped in green wrapping paper and had a red bow. Her dress showed plenty of cleavage!  
  
Oh Bulma, you look wonderful honey! My, Vegeta won't be able to take his handsome eyes off of you!" Bunny pulled on her dress to straighten it out a little more, you know, moms love to improve on whatever you're wearing!  
  
"Mom! You mean 'Yamcha' won't be able to keep his eyes off me!" "Him too dear," "Who cares about Vegeta not being able to unglue his sex- I mean ugly eyes off me!" Bulma blushed at her mistake.  
  
Bunny shook her head "Thou shall not lie Bulma-chan," "I'm not!" "Look honey, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Vegeta's very good husband material: he's strong, tough, proud, works hard, can cook, has style, he's VERY good-looking, and won't mind sticking up for you. Why if I weren't married and was his age, I'd be after him myself!"  
  
Bulma thought about the things here mother said while she talked. "Ok, so he has a bit of a temper, but so do you Bulma," "No I don't!" Bulma turned her back on her mother and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"See?" Bunny said. Bulma gave a low growl. "Look, the point is, is that I don't like him and I NEVER will!" "That's nice dear," Bunny said half listening.  
  
"It's going to be nice having a warrior in the family! And he's a Prince too, that'll make your father and I King and Queen, at least until you two have a kid," Bunny thought about how it would feel to be Queen.  
  
"Mom, I'm not marrying Vegeta! How could I marry a murderer?!" Bulma exasperated. "You know, loves has a funny way of showing up at weird times, and it could be between anyone, even a Prince who used to kill and a rich woman."  
  
"He kills now! There's no 'used to kill'!" "Now Bulma, he's changed. He's trying, believe it or not. We always talk. There's a lot of things you don't know about him, Bulma," Bunny looked at herself in the mirror. Bulma wasn't the only that was going to be at that party!  
  
"You two talk all the time?! And he doesn't mind?!" "Well, he likes to act like he does but he actually finds it refreshing to tell someone what he's feeling once in a while. Since he trusts me not to tell anything he doesn't want me to, he talks to me. Well, I actually start the conversation but whatever,"  
  
"Gosh! Is he interesting?" "Oh very! He's very smart. Yeah, he's had a rough life, poor dear. Now having Pan and settling down on a foreign planet must be a pretty hard blow to his pride,"  
  
"So?! He's got plenty more left, and arrogance too!" "Now Bulma, it's not his fault. It was all he had growing up, he's not used to throwing it away to show some kindness to people he just met. He doesn't even show that much kindness to me and he tells me everything!" Bunny laughed.  
  
"He's a talker, eh?" "Oh yes, when he wants to be one," "Where is he now?" "Oh, probably just waking up. I made him go to sleep for a while," Bunny looked in Bulma's jewelry box to find some gold earrings to match her dress.  
  
"Why?" Bulma walked over by her mother. "Well, the man has bad nerves! Have you ever noticed? He can't even hold a glass of water for long without spilling it all over himself. That's why you never see him holding a drink."  
  
Bulma was surprised. "Wha-? Why is his nerves so bad?" "Well, for one, he told me he's used to going to sleep with a lot of noise in the background, which is, in his case, war or battles or something like that, which is the reason he doesn't sleep at night. That's one reason for his bad nerves."  
  
"Then there's Pan-chan. He's always having to look out for her and make sure she's ok, she is just 1 after all. Plus, this is such a peaceful planet and he's not used to it. He's used to being attacked in the middle of the night or being snuck up on which is why you should NEVER sneak up on him!"  
  
"There are more reason than that but not enough time to tell them. You may look at him as a murderer now but he has a good heart Bulma, you'll see," Bunny left the room to let Bulma think.  
  
'Gosh, maybe mom's right. Does he just not trust me? I would never do something as mean as to tell his secrets. I need to gain his trust but it's hard to do that sometimes when he's yelling at you! Ugh, life is so difficult!'  
  
'Maybe he's mean to people just so they'll hate him and he'll have a reason not to trust him. I know he must get pretty lonely sometimes because of that. I should just try being nice to him and maybe he'll lay off of me once in a while.'  
  
(Ding dong!!) "Oh darn, someone's here! Coming!!" Bulma ran down the steps as fast as she could. She slung the door open. "Krillin! Master Roshi! Come in guys!" Bulma moved out the way.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Krillin greeted, stepping in. "Hey sugar baby!" Master Roshi licked his lips as he checked Bulma out. "Ugh, you sick pervert! Get away from me!" Bulma pushed him away.  
  
"Whoa, feisty! I like that!" "You're hopeless! You two can go sit in the living room until some more people arrive if you want," Bulma said, closing the door. "Ok then!" Krillin said.  
  
"I dow't want tuw gowe!" Pan said. "And why not?" Vegeta got on his knee and tied the bow in front of her dress. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees(You know, those cute baby dresses that shows their diaper every time they bend over) and it had a green bow that tied in the front.  
  
She had some black tapping shoes to finish off her look. She looked so cute! Ahem, anyway. "You'we not cominge downe wit me," Pan frowned. "I'll be down there later," Vegeta said.  
  
"But I'm scawed," "Of what?" Vegeta couldn't believe how she would get shaken up over the stupidest things. "What if theye dow't wike me?" "They will," "I cawn't go down thewe!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Who are you yelling at?" Pan realized her mistake and immediately apologized. "I'm sowwy, but I cawn't go downe thewe," "Why not?" "I'm ugly," Vegeta let out a small chuckle. "You're not ugly and you know it."  
  
"Then I'm fat," Pan switched to another lie. "There has never been a fat saiyan," Vegeta caught her in another lie. "My haiwe is ugely," Pan went to another excuse. "I'm not answering such bull. You're going downstairs and that's final," Vegeta said firmly.  
  
"But Uncle Vegeta!" Pan gave him the eyes. 'She may have said my name right for the first time, but she's still going downstairs!' Vegeta thought. "Don't give me that look, you're going!"  
  
"Awe!" Pan whined. "Look, you've taken so much time that Kakkarot, his mate, and son have arrived and they live a million miles away! Now stop making excuses and go down there," Vegeta rose to his feet and opened the door.  
  
"Dumb owld man!" Pan mumbled, walking out. "I heard that!" Pan looked up at him and smiled. "I wove you," "Sucking up isn't going to get you out of trouble," Vegeta cracked the door after she left.  
  
Pan hesitantly walked down the steps. It took a while since she was small and had to, practically, climb down the steps. When she arrived at the bottom, she heard talking in the living room.  
  
'I down't wanna gowe! But if Uncle Vegeta finds out, hewe'll get me! Awe!' Pave let out a pout and walked in the living room. "Hi Panny!" Chi Chi spotted her. Pan didn't say anything, she just sat there looking at the floor.  
  
Chi Chi noticed this and wondered what was wrong. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Chi Chi asked sweetly. Pan just looked the other way. "I think she's scared Chi Chi," Goku whispered.  
  
"Why?" she whispered back. "I don't know. Maybe because Vegeta isn't down here with her," "Yeah, that's probably it," Krillin said. "Well, let's see if she'll come over," Chi Chi said. "Panny- chan, do you want to come over here?"  
  
Pan looked at her. "It's ok, sweetheart," who knew Chi Chi could be so nice?! Pan looked a little suspicious. "Awe, come on Pan, we don't bite," Goku said. "Weally?" Pam finally said something.  
  
"Of course, Pan," Gohan said. Pan thought about it for a minute, then slowly edged over to them. "Come here you precious little baby!" Chi Chi snatched her up and gave her a sweet little kiss.  
  
'Why is it that women are so crazy over babies?' Goku asked himself. 'Because they're cute and adorable," Chi Chi answered. 'Oops,' Goku forgot she could read his mind when his mental wall was down.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen. "Master Roshi, go in the living room now!" Bulma was fed up with him hitting on her. "Fine, but I'll be back," he gave so dorky wink and left. "Ugh! How can you stand that man, mom?!" Bulma put her finishing touches on the potato salad.  
  
"Oh, he's just lonely, that's all Bulma," Her mother ALWAYS had a reason for EVERYTHING. "You always have a reason for everything, don't you?" "Yes. You will too when you become a mother. Oh, I can't wait to be queen, or former queen, either way I'll be queen!" Bunny pranced over to the table to start decorating the big Christmas cake.  
  
"Mom, I'm not marrying Vegeta! Gosh!" Bulma gathered up the plates and forks and spoons that were to be in the dining room, which is on the other side of the kitchen. Bulma walked in the other room to set them up.  
  
"Now, Bulma, let's not be hasty with our decisions!" Her mother said loudly for her to hear, even though people in the living room couldn't hear over the music. "There's nothing to decide, mother!"  
  
"Oh don't be so negative, you're acting like Veggie now," Bunny giggled. "I am not!" "See? Denial is the first sign, dear," "Mom, I'm not going to argue with you!" "I'm not arguing dearest," I don't think her mother ever got mad.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tien and Chaotzu joined the party. "Vegeta?! Are you sure!?" Tien exclaimed. "Yep, he's upstairs right now. Why?" Goku asked. "Goku, if you don't remember, he tried to kill us all!"  
  
  
  
"So? Piccolo did too and we don't have any problem with him. You were also a bad guy AND Yamcha, and I'm not scared to death of ya'll," Goku shrugged. "He is right, Tien," Krillin agreed.  
  
  
  
"See, he's only staying so that we'll grow to trust him, and then he'll kill us when we least expect it!" Tien had it all figured out. "Oh stop whining!" Chi Chi had had enough of them bashing Vegeta. Even though he and she weren't exactly best buds, she knew he wasn't THAT bad!  
  
  
  
"But Chi-" "I said shut up! Now if he was so mean and cruel, would he be taking care of this sweet little baby, hmm?" Chi Chi rocked with Pan in her lap. "Vegeta brought her?!" Chaotzu asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes! Isn't she precious!" "Da ba ga," Pan buried her head in Chi Chi's chest. "Awe, she's so shy! You have to be nice, she isn't used to being alone with other people without Vegeta," Chi Chi whispered the last part.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this. First he's blowing us up and NOW he's having babies!" "It's not his, Tien. He found her," Goku said. "Down't you talke abouwt my Uncle Vegeta!" she glared at Tien.  
  
"Uncle?" Tien laughed. "Tien!" Chi Chi hit him on the head. "Ouch!" Tien rubbed his now red head. "Hey guys! The door was open so I walked in," I walked in with I and I. "Hey I!"I waved.  
  
"I?" I walked in. "Hey babe," "Oh, Hi I!" she gave him a hug. "You look great, I," "I know," she winked. "Well, the food and everything is on the dining room table and my workers should be here any minute," (Ding dong!) "There they are!" Bulma skipped to the door.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Briefs!" There was about 40 people outside. "Hello, come on in!" "Hello Bulma," Her father greeted, walking through the door. "Oh, hi dad! Didn't see ya," "Ok," Mrs. Briefs started, "Everyone's here so let's party! He he he!" She turned up the music.  
  
  
  
One hour and 20 minutes into the party..  
  
"So babe, where's you know who?" Yamcha and Bulma were standing by the front door, talking. "Oh, he's upstairs. He'll be down later," Bulma said. "Hmm, that's nice," Yamcha said all bored.  
  
"Oh, Yamcha! Stop being so dumb, he's not going anywhere! Even if I DID want him to go, my mother wouldn't let him, she likes him too much," Bulma took another sip of her coke. She was fed up with his attitude.  
  
"Look, I'll be back," Yamcha went off. "Oh, he makes me so mad!" Bulma fumed. "Yamcha was walking, when he felt himself kick something. "Hey, thawt hurte!" Pan frowned and hit him.  
  
"Well, don't get in my way then!" 'Who is this little brat?!' Yamcha thought. "Youwe wewe in miy waye!" Pan yelled back. "Look, I don't have time to argue with little ugly children such as yourself, now move," Pan's eyes suddenly filled up with tears.  
  
"I'm not ugeley!" "Yes you are," Yamcha smirked(he's so mean! Bad Yamcha!). "(sniff) I'm gonna tewle miy Uncle on youwe!" "Go ahead," 'Like one of these people in here could beat me!' Yamcha thought. Yamcha never acted like himself again after Vegeta showed up so he was always pissed and didn't care.  
  
Pan sniffed some more than ran upstairs. "Kids," Yamcha said.  
  
  
  
When she got in Vegeta's room, she let out a cry! "Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran up to Vegeta, who was laying on the bed. He shot up in surprise. "What's wrong?!" He picked her up and sat her on his lap.  
  
Pan started crying even louder. "What happened?!" Vegeta asked her again. "H- he said I was ugeley! An-and he cawled mew a bwat!" Pan was sniffling, tears pouring out her eyes. Vegeta's eyes suddenly turned from full of worry, to full of hatred.  
  
"Who did?!?!" "I down't know his name," Pan's bottom lip shook. "What does he look like?" Pan thought about it and said "He has bwack haiwe, an-and he tawlle, and he has big scawes on his face," That's all Vegeta needed to hear.  
  
Vegeta got up and put Pan on the bed. "Stay right here," he said firmly and stomped out the door. When he got to the top of the steps, he yelled "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everybody froze and the music stopped. "Uh oh," Krillin said. Everybody in there knew Vegeta, including the workers, and they all knew that somebody was about to get hurt. They were all frightened because he only said human but he didn't say a name.  
  
"I hope it isn't me he's after!" Krillin whispered to Gohan and Goku and Tien. "I hope it isn't me either!" Tien said. "I hope it isn't me!" They all looked at Goku. "Dad, you're saiyan," Gohan said.  
  
"I know but he considers me as a human!" Vegeta scoped the room for Yamcha. When he spotted him, Vegeta walked down the steps. For every step he took, everybody's heart beated a little faster.  
  
"This doesn't look good," Bulma said. "Oh now who has got Veggie all worked up like this?" Bunny said. "I don't know but I hope it isn't me!" Bulma answered. As Vegeta walked through the crowd, everybody moved out of his way.  
  
When he got to Yamcha, in a low, threatening yet calm voice, he said, "Get outside," Yamcha looked around him. "Me?" he squeaked. "Yes, you," The way Vegeta sounded was terrifying. "(Gulp!) Okay," he slowly walked toward the door.  
  
Before Vegeta walked out, Bulma whispered "Thank you for taking it outside," Vegeta hmpfed and slammed the door behind him. As soon as he did, everybody gathered up by the door. "He's going to get it!" One worker said. "Be quiet!" another shut him up.  
  
Vegeta grabbed a hold of Yamcha's collar and slammed him against the wall, still holding him. He got in Yamcha's face. "Wha-" Vegeta noticed there were a million kis sitting right by the door on the other side.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!!!" as soon as he yelled, everybody scattered away. "Now" Vegeta turned his attention back to Yamcha. "What the HELL did you say to my brat?!?!?!?"  
  
"Wh- who?!" 'Certainly he doesn't mean that little girl. " You know, the one in the dress! She's the only kid in here!" Vegeta tightened his grip. "That's you're niece?!?!" "No, she just calls me Uncle.But that's not the point!"  
  
"Did you call her ugly!?" "Um..maybe," Yamcha said in a barely audible tone. "You've got her screaming and crying her eyes out and GUESS who she went to with all of that!!!! Who do you think, boy?!?!"  
  
"Um..you?" "THAT'S RIGHT!!!" Vegeta planted his fists in Yamcha's stomach. He fell over in agony. "First you cheat! Is harassing 1 year olds your hobby now?!" Vegeta kicked him in the side.  
  
"Ouch- Hey, what do you mean I cheat?!" Yamcha looked all shocked. "You may be able to fool that woman, but nothing gets past me! You smell like another woman right now!" Vegeta yanked Yamcha up to his feet by his collar.  
  
"If you EVER go near that BRAT again, I SWEAR to Kami I will RIP you APART and THROW in the river for the FISH!! Got that, HUMAN?!?!?" Vegeta threw him on the ground. "I get it, I get it!!" Yamcha was scooting away.  
  
"Son of a b*tch!" Vegeta muttered, walking back inside. "Everybody stared at him when he walked through the door. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS STARING AT?!? IS ANYBODY IN HERE INTERSTED IN GETTING THEIR A** KICKED TOO?!?" Everybody immediately turned back around and went on with whatever they were doing.  
  
Vegeta stomped back upstairs and back to his room. Yamcha walked in after he left and everybody ran up to him asking questions. Vegeta walked back in his room and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"Come here," he said. Pan crawled up on his lap and laid her head on his chest. She was still crying. "Why are you letting him get to you?" "I am ugeley!" Vegeta rubbed her back. "No you're not. Just because some idiot tells you, you are, doesn't mean it's true,"  
  
"Yes it is," Pan sniffed. Vegeta pulled her head up to face him. "Look, you aren't ugeley and I do not want to have to repeat myself. Now you're going to go down there and forget about him and if he even comes NEAR you, you get me,"  
  
"I thoughwt you were coming downe," Vegeta sighed. He really didn't want to go down but he didn't want to disappoint her either. "Fine, come on," He got to his feet. Pan slid to the floor and walked out by him.  
  
While he was walking down with her, he was greeted by his biggest fan.well, besides Pan. "Veggie-chan!" Bunny gave him a kiss. "Get away from me," "Oh now, don't be so mean. Are you hungry, we have food right in here," Bunny lead him to the dining room.  
  
He told Pan to go find somebody and stay with them till he got back. "Now, we have turkey and dressing and potato salad and many other things. Want me to fix you a plate, dear?" "Fine, whatever," Vegeta was still pissed.  
  
He sat down at the table and held his head in his hands in frustration. Bunny sat the plate down in front of him, then sat down by him. "What's wrong dear?" she asked, worried. "Nothing," "Now don't lie to me, after that scene you made, I know something's up."  
  
"It's that idiot! He's started messing with the brat and she started crying, screaming my ears off!" "Now you know he's just jealous of you, dear and now he's taking it out on everybody else."  
  
"He had my daughter and many other women wrapped around his finger and, until you came, he didn't think anyone could threaten his hold on them," Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, "You know he's cheating on her?"  
  
"I knew all along, but I just don't have the heart to tell Bulma. She's been dating him for years," Bunny sighed. "So?" "Well, Veggie, if it's so simple, how come you haven't told her?" Vegeta thought about her question. She was right. It would crush her to know he hadn't been faithful the whole time.  
  
"Hmpf! None of MY business anyway!" Vegeta started on his food. Bunny stood up. "It is when it's your future wife," Bunny walked out. "I do NOT like her!" he yelled to her. "Whatever you say, sweetie!" "Stupid woman," he went back to his food.  
  
  
  
"What did you do, Yamcha?!" Bulma and him were in her room. She dragged him upstairs to ask him a 'few' questions. "Well.." "I said what did you do?! Why was Vegeta all mad like that?!"  
  
"I sort of um.accidentally kicked the kid and um..she got mad and.I said some things and she started crying.and ran up and got Vegeta.." Yamcha lowered his head. "I can't believe you Yamcha! She's only 1!"  
  
"I know but.she started it!" "You're the one who kicked her! You should've said sorry!" "But she's a little brat!" "No she's not! She just doesn't like getting kicked!" "Fine, fine!" "Nothing is fine! Now you've got Vegeta all worked up!"  
  
"Why do you care if he's mad!?" "What's it to you?!" Yamcha was angry. 'Vegeta's ruining me! She'll never go to bed with me now!' "It's over Yamcha! I'm tired of you!" "Fine!" They went back downstairs and didn't talk to each other after that. Bulma sat around mopping while Yamcha flirted with everything in a skirt. I, personally, would have ripped his balls off but this isn't me so I'll go back to the story.  
  
  
  
1 hour later..  
  
  
  
Everybody was gathered in the living room, most by the tree. Vegeta was sitting on the couch with Pan beside him. They were telling him what Christmas was. "So let me get this straight," Vegeta said.  
  
"Now the part about Jesus being born on Christmas and all that I can believe, but you all think that some fat guy named 'Santa Claus' lands on your roof, late at night, on Christmas Eve?" You could here commotion going on from the crowd mainly saying yes.  
  
"And you think 'Santa' comes down a THIN chimney with a HUGE bag that contains EVERYTHING that he's suppose to give to everyone on this entire planet?" You could hear the yes going again, but they sounded a little lower than before.  
  
"And you think he puts gifts under the tree and goes back UP the chimney, gets on his 'sleigh', and his 'reindeer' fly off?" Vegeta didn't hear so many yeses that time. Many people had their heads down.  
  
"And he does all of this without anyone knowing?" Vegeta didn't hear anything that time. He sat there for a moment...then busted out laughing. He was laughing so hard, I tell you! He never laughed so hard in his life!  
  
He went on for minutes while everybody else stood around feeling stupid. Finally his laughter died away and he said "Nice holiday..hahahahahahah!!!" He stated up again. People started leaving the room.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma hit him upside the head. "What? It's funny!" Pan smiled. She liked to see her Uncle Vegeta happy. She walked in the other room to find Chi Chi, which left Vegeta and Bulma alone. "Whatever Vegeta!" Bulma tried to hold back a smile.  
  
"Don't get mad b/c I'm right," he smirked. "Well, you did a good job at ruining everybody's Christmas spirit!" She sat down by him. He looked at what she was wearing. 'She's not that bad looking after all,' Vegeta decided.  
  
'He looks better and better every time I see him' Bulma thought. "So.You doing anything tomorrow? We could go shopping. Maybe get you some new clothes or something," Bulma suggested. Vegeta frowned, "Do you have a problem with the clothes I have?!"  
  
"Oh, don't go taking it as an insult!" "Ok, fine. Oh, and while were at it, can we stop by a spa and get you a facial?" "What?!" "Oh, don't go taking it as an insult!" Vegeta mocked. "Oh you!" Bulma hit him with a pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
WOOOOO!!! I say their flirting if you ask me! Well, this chapter is finished! Longer than the usual length of my chapters. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, Frieza comes back! You know, like on the show. Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	10. CH 10: Arrival Of Frieza

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hello fanfiction readers! How are you doing? I'm doing just fine! Sorry about the delay but everybody was hopping on my computer and my bro had his tied up and my mom is fixing the one she's building and her's hasn't came yet so I'm typing on my laptop now.  
  
I would type on my bro's but I don't know where he has it. THANK YOU for reviewing my fanfic, I'm past 20 reviews now! I'm so happy (sniff)! I'm hoping to get at least 5 more reviews from this chapter too! I really appreciate how nice ya'll are being to me! I am new and all.  
  
Anywayz, in this chapter, everybody that lives in the Briefs home passes out their presents to one another, and then Frieza shows up. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Arrival Of Frieza  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, Uncle Vegeta! I got something fowe yow," Pan ran up to him, hiding something behind her. Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table, thinking, when his thoughts were interrupted. "What do you want?!" he asked impatiently. Pan thought he was mad at her.  
  
"I'm sowwy Uncle Vegeta (sniff)," she hung her head. Vegeta sighed deeply. He felt bad about yelling at her for no reason. "Come here, I'm sorry," he picked her up and sat her on the table. "What do you have, Pan?" Pan revealed the teddy bear from behind her back.  
  
"I got yow this fowe Chwistmas," she held it in his face. Vegeta looked a little shocked. He took it from her and studied it. It was a small, black teddy bear. It had 'Prince Vegeta' on the collar of the bear. On the foot, it said 'To my favoritest Uncle Vegetawe. I wove you!'  
  
'That's not even a word,' He gave a small smile. He felt kind of touched. He looked up at Pan, who was anxious for his response. "It's nice, I guess," he shrugged. Pan beamed and gave him a hug. "So you won't thwow it away?" she asked. "No. I'll always have space for it 'in the back of my closet'" he finished his sentence with a thought.  
  
"owkay! Bye!" she jumped off and ran out the room. Vegeta sat there and looked at the bear. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice Dr. Briefs staring at him. "Umm.nice bear, Vegeta," Vegeta's head shot up. He looked at Dr. Briefs facial expression, then at the bear he held.  
  
Then he turned back to Briefs and snarled, "The brat gave me this!" "Oh! Well, that's nice. I just wanted to give you this. Merry Christmas," Dr. Briefs tossed him a capsule and left the room. He read the side of the capsule. It said 'Gravity Simulator.'  
  
Vegeta gave a satisfied smile. "Veggie! Hello dear, I have your present!" Bunny skipped over to him and laid something down in from of him. "What is this?" he asked. "It's a cd player/radio with head phones. The radio part plays music and you have to put a cd in for the other part. It's not exactly war but it's noise so you should be able to sleep if you use them, then you can play it lower and lower until you can't hear it at all!"  
  
Vegeta had to admit; it was a pretty good idea. "Hmpf. I assume you're expecting a thank you," "No. I know you appreciate it. You're welcome Veggie," she gave him a peck on the cheek and left. "The only one left is..." As if on cue, Bulma walked in.  
  
"Uh.Vegeta, I got you a present," she pulled something from behind her back. It was a sterling silver necklace that said 'Prince Vegeta.' Vegeta looked at it and smirked. "I uh.thought it might look good on you- I mean I thought you might like it or umm." Bulma's babbling wasn't helping her blushing at all.  
  
"It's ugly," he said. "Oh, is it!!? Well, you see if I ever get you anything again you sex- ungrateful monkey! I don't even have to let you live here! And don't think I'll just forget this and let it slide because I won't; you're going to start showing me some respect in this house, 'man'!"  
  
'She slipped up and called me sexy,' Vegeta noticed how she acted every time he came around. He decided to play a little game. He stood up and started advancing toward her. "Really woman?" he said in a low, sexy voice. Bulma got hotter as he got closer. She started backing up.  
  
  
  
"Ye-Yes!" she stuttered, watching his every move. She finally backed up onto the wall. "So, you're not going to cook me my breakfast," he pushed up against her, taking the necklace. "Uh.well, maybe just a lit-little one," she was breathing a little hard.  
  
"And if this gravity room I have here breaks, do you know anyone I can get to fix it," he ran his fingers threw her hair. "We-well, I guess I could find ti-time to do th-that," 'So close, so close,' she thought. 'She's going to have an orgasm if I keep this up.or me,' he thought, looking down at her body.  
  
'Is he checking me out?! I will not stand for this! He's just trying to get out of trouble with me, but I'll show him!' "I know what you're trying! Well it won't work! Give me back that necklace you jack-ass!" Vegeta pushed up against her a little more and whispered in her ear "Take it,"  
  
Bulma could care less about that necklace. 'Gosh, I want to rip his clothes off so bad!' "I see you're not interested in this necklace anymore. Anything else on your mind?" "N-no!" Vegeta knew she was lying. "Whatever you say. Now go fix me something to eat," "Um.ok-okay," Vegeta suddenly stepped a step away from her. 'Why'd he stop?!!?'  
  
"I'm waiting woman," Bulma was still burning up. "It'll be do-done in a min- minute," 'Get yourself together Bulma. Kuso, I need a cold shower!' she stumbled over to the stove. 'Pathetic,' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on Frieza's ship. "We are about to go through Earth's atmosphere, sire," one servant said to Frieza. "Good, I can't wait," He gave an evil smile. "Are you ready to see me make a Saiyan sandwich with a dash of Namekian and Earthlings on the side, father?"  
  
"Quite ready. Sounds tasty," King Kold took a sip of his drink. "I especially want a piece of Vegeta (oooh, that did NOT sound right! Then again, Frieza IS a bit on the 'sweet' side!), I'm going to kill hi and this time he WON'T be coming back! I'm going to kill that brat he carries around too!"  
  
"Since I'm much stronger than before, Goku won't stand a chance against me! Muhahahahahaha!" Frieza gave an evil laugh. "Yes, this will be one nice trip," King Kold said, watching them crash into Earth's Atmosphere.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Goku's house. "It.It can't be!" his eyes doubled in size. "What Goku?!" Chi Chi asked. "It's.Frieza! And he's stronger than ever!" Gohan jumped out of his seat. "Come on, Gohan, let's go!" Goku grabbed his shoes.  
  
"Wait! What about breakfast?!" "I'm sorry Chi but we have to go fight Frieza before he does something we can't fix. Catch you later," he kissed her on the cheek and flew out the open window. "Bye mom!" Gohan went after him. "You two be careful!" she yelled out the window. "Ugh! I can't just have a normal family, no! I have one that flies and fights bad guys and gets KILLED every 5 seconds! Life sucks!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Master Roshi's. "Krillin, you sense what I sense?" Master Roshi asked. "Yeah," ".It's Frieza, isn't it, Krillin?" Master Roshi walked outside and looked at the sky. Krillin stood beside him and said, "Yeah, it's him. Goku's on his way to where he's going to land right now."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Roshi asked. "Oh yeah, I have to go too! Bye Master Roshi!" Krillin flew in the direction of Goku and Gohan's kis. "That boy really hasn't been thinking too well since he broke up with Marron," Roshi shook his head.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Yamcha's. "Come on, Puar! Let's jet!" he said, running out the front door. "Coming!" Puar ran after him. "Now, Goku's going that way, so I guess that's where he's landing," Yamcha guessed. "Yeah it must be!" Puar said. "Okay then, let's go!" they flew away. "Hey, what about me?!?!" Oolong yelled out to them.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the mountains. "Wow, do you feel that Chaotzu?" Tien asked, standing up. "Yeah! I'm scared!" Chaotzu shivered. "Don't be Chaotzu. Even if it is Frieza, Goku's here, remember?" "Yeah, that's right! Let's go after Goku, he'll get Frieza!" they left to go follow Goku.  
  
Finally, at the Briefs. "Kuso! Kakkarot failed to defeat Frieza after all!" Vegeta slammed his glass on the table. "What, Frieza's back?!?" Bulma yelled. "I have to go!" Pan just happened to walk in. "Whewe awe you gowing, Uncle Vegeta?" 'Sh*t!' he thought. "Look, I have to go fight Frieza, stay here," he ordered. "Fwieza?! I wanna gowe!" she whined. "Too bad, brat, you're staying."  
  
"Well, I'm going!" Bulma said. "What?!?!? Are you crazy, woman?!" "No, but I don't want to miss Frieza! Pan, you're coming," "Yay!" "Woman, if you want to get yourself killed, that's fine, but you're not getting that brat killed too!" "But Uncle Vegeta," "No," "Oh Vegeta, come on! Goku's here anyway, he can beat Frieza so why can't she go?!" Bulma said.  
  
"Grrr.Fine! But if anything happens to that brat, I swear I'll have your head!" "Yeah, Uncle Vegeta will have youw head cuz I'm special!" she gloated. "Ok Vegeta! Gosh, you're so-" "Yeah yeah, whatever woman, let's go!" Vegeta grabbed up Bulma, and Pan and busted through the kitchen door. "That was my door you idiot!" Bulma screamed. "Whatever! Is your life or door more important?!" "ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Bulma!" Goku waved at his descending figure. Vegeta landed by him, putting Bulma on her feet, and scowled. "Awe, Vegeta, are you STILL mad at me?!" "Shut up Kakkarot!" "But Veg- Bulma!? Pan?! What are ya'll doing here!?" "We've come to see Frieza!" Bulma said. "Yeah, to see Fwieza," "Bu-but, you might get killed!" "Kakkarot, there's no reason to try to talk sense into that bi- I mean woman,"  
  
"What did you call me?!?!?" "Hey, hold on guys! We'll have enough problems with Frieza, don't start now!" Tien said. "Yeah, he's no joke!" Yamcha landed. "Hey Yamcha!" "Hmpf!' Vegeta, Pan and Bulma.uh.hmphed (???) in unison. "How would he know?" Vegeta said in a low tone to Bulma. She giggled. Yamcha glared. Yamcha and Bulma still weren't talking, Pan hated his guts as he did her and.well Vegeta and Yamcha never did like each other! Yamcha wasn't too liked in the Briefs house.  
  
"So, how long till he lands?" "Any minute now," Tien answered. "You all know we might die, don't you?" Piccolo suddenly appeared on a big rock about 25 feet away from everybody. "Piccolo?!" Gohan was surprised by his sudden entrance to the scene. "Thanks for the boost of confidence Piccolo," Bulma muttered. "Anytime," he answered. "Look, there's his ship!" Yamcha yelled. Frieza's ship passed right above their heads, landing 200 feet away.  
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THE GAY MAN IS HERE!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, Frieza has arrived! Well, he won't kill Veggie this time! I know everyone's wondering, 'How can Trunks come if Goku's here?!?!' Well people, Trunks will come and there will be a good reason, trust me! PLZ REVIEW!!! I'm on my freakin' knees!!!! Next chapter, they fight Frieza and this and that. Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	11. CH 11: Who is That?

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hi! This chapter, Frieza's here and a 'mysterious youth' comes to kill him but with Goku here, why did he come? Read and you'll find out. PLZ review! As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Who is that?!?  
  
  
  
The Z team ran as fast as they could to the ship so they could be there when the door opened. "Ok guys, he may be stronger but he's still beatable. I think all we'll need to beat him is Vegeta and I, and maybe Piccolo but that is about it so, everyone else, stay out of it. Okay?" Goku said while stopping in front the ship.  
  
"Ok Goku!" Krillin said. Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar. "You can fight him all you want, Kakkarot, but I'm the one who gets to rip his head off! Got that, super saiyan?!" "Ye-Yes sir!" Goku stuttered.  
  
Vegeta let him go. "I wanna do something!" Pan pulled on Vegeta's pants leg. "Fine, you can rip off an arm or something," "Yay! I get to wip off Fweiza's arm, Ms. Bulma!"  
  
"Eww! Isn't that a bit…gruesome, Vegeta?" Goku asked, cringing up. "No, not to me," then again, hardly anything was too gruesome for Vegeta to do. "I can't believe you just told a baby you're going to rip off somebody's head and that she could rip off an arm or something," Bulma said.  
  
"So?" Vegeta shrugged. "You're hopeless!" "Be quiet, whore, he'll hear you!" Vegeta insulted her. "I'm not a whore, you jack-ass!" Vegeta started staring at her. "What a shame," he said.  
  
"What?!" she asked. "Looks like the ugly fairy kissed you on both cheeks," Krillin busted out laughing. "Shut up, chrome dome!" she yelled. Krillin shut his mouth in a split second.  
  
"I am NOT ugly! At least I wasn't Frieza's little ho!" Yamcha started his own giggling fit. "Shut up human!" Yamcha quieted down but kept laughing. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?" he screamed. "You heard me!" "That's it, b*tch, you die!" Vegeta was about to charge at her, but the door to the ship opened up.  
  
Out came Frieza with his dad, King Kold behind him. "Well, well, well, look whom we have here," Everyone's full attention was faced to the short tyrant in front of them. "Hello, Vegeta, Goku."  
  
"Hey Frieza!" Goku waved. "Shut up Kakkarot!" Goku clamped his mouth shut. Vegeta looked at Frieza and sneered. He got face to face with him and said, "Go to hell!" Frieza started acting like he was surprised by his reaction.  
  
"Vegeta, whatever have I done to you to deserve such a harsh welcome?" "Let's just kill these insects already, Frieza!" King Kold said, impatiently. "Why spoil all the fun?" "Umm….can we fight now?" Goku asked. "Hold on, Kakkarot," "Okay."  
  
"Look, I didn't come here to watch you talk, Frieza, so either start fight or go crawl back into the hole where you came from!" Piccolo pulled off his cape. "Oh, I'm going to fight, namek, but I just don't know who to kill first."  
  
Frieza looked around and spotted little innocent Pan-chan playing with a rock. "Maybe her," Frieza shot a little beam, burning her hand. "Wahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan shook her hand and cried.  
  
Vegeta saw this and growled. Before Frieza knew it, a fist hit hi straight in the nose, sending him flying and he hit the ground hard. Frieza wiped the blood off his face and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Don't EVER touch that brat!" Vegeta was in the mood to kill. Frieza got to his feet. He started stomping towards Vegeta. "You're going to get it now, monkey! I'll rip-" Suddenly, Frieza stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What? What happened?" Gohan asked. Then, Frieza's body fell in two like a jacket being unzipped. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed. "Oh!" King Kold said.  
  
When the body fell, it revealed a young super saiyan. "A super saiyan?!" Goku shouted. "What the hell?!" Tien asked. "Wahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Pan wailed again. "Come here," Vegeta got on his knee in front of her and inspected the wound.  
  
"It huwte," she sniffed. "I-I have a first aid kit somewhere," Bulma reached in her pocket for her capsules. "You…you killed my son!" King Kold yelled in rage. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" the 'mysterious youth' asked all smart-alleck like.  
  
"I'll kill you!" King Kold charged for the boy. The only thing he accomplished by it was getting a sword through the stomach. "Ugh!" he spat blood and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Who is that?!?" Krillin ran behind Goku. "We'll find out in a minute, Krillin. Is Pan okay, Bulma?" Goku asked. "Yeah, she has a burn but she'll live," she said. "It still huwte," Pan cwied- I mean cried out.  
  
"Shhh, I know. It's okay," Vegeta said softly. Bulma thought the moment was so sweet. Frieza has done a lot to Vegeta in the past and Vegeta got mad but she had never seen him so mad until he hurt Pan; he really did care about her.  
  
Pan buried her head in his chest and started sucking her thumb. Vegeta was going to get on her about it, but decided it was okay just this once. He had wrapped her other hand up so she had to suck on her free hand.  
  
The boy walked up to Goku and said "What are you doing here, Goku, you should be on another planet right now?" "How do you know my name?" he asked. "I know a lot about you and your friends. I- hey, who is that little girl with my f- I mean Vegeta?" he pointed.  
  
"That's Pan," Krillin said. "What? You've never heard of her?" "No, I haven't. Listen, could I talk to you and Piccolo really quick, alone over there?" "Umm…sure. Come on, Piccolo," Piccolo nodded and followed them.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Choitzu asked. "Don't worry, we'll be right back," they went bye bye. "I want some ice cweam," Pan said. :Fine, we'll get you some later," Vegeta said, taking her thumb out of her mouth.  
  
"I wonder who that boy is," Bulma said, sitting by Vegeta and Pan. "Grr! I don't care who he is but he's definitely no saiyan!" "Maybe he is, Vegeta. You never know," she said. "Hmph!"  
  
  
  
"So, who are you?" Goku asked the teenager. "You two promise not to tell anybody, especially Vegeta and Bulma?" he pointed the two out especially. "O…kay," Goku scratched his head.  
  
"Now tell us who you are," Piccolo said. "You see, my name is Trunks. I come 20 years from the future and Vegeta and Bulma are my parents," "What?!?" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Are you really that surprised that they got together, Goku?" Piccolo asked him doubtfully. "…No, not really. So, why are you here?" "Well, I came to fight Frieza because, in my timeline, when Frieza came, you were gone somewhere in space."  
  
"Also, something must have changed this timeline before I came because I never even heard my mother talk about a little girl named Pan, and I surely didn't see my father hanging around her. Oh, and in 3 years, some androids are going to come and kill everyone except my mother, Chi Chi, you and I," Trunks said to Goku.  
  
"They don't kill you because you die before they come from a heart virus. I can change that though, we have a cure for the virus you have in my time now. Here," he handed Goku a little bottle.  
  
"Now slow down here," Piccolo said. "So, in your time, Goku was out in space when Frieza came, right?" Trunks nodded. "And no one you knew had ever heard of Pan, right?" Trunks nodded to that.  
  
"Also, in your time, some androids come and kill everyone except you, Chi Chi, and your mother?" "Yes. The two androids killed everyone and they're still there but we've managed to stay clear of them. It's been even harder since Gohan died four years ago."  
  
"So Gohan lived longer than everyone else?" Goku asked. "Yes, he and I managed to slip away after everyone was killed, But…when he went to go fight them alone, they killed him," Trunks lowered his head.  
  
"Well…now that we know, it should be easier to prevent all this from happening. We would have to tell everyone else what you said, though, but we can leave out the part about your name and who your parents are," Piccolo said.  
  
"That's fine. Before I go, I want to know something. What's my father like and where'd that girl come from? I…really don't remember much about him, he died when I was young . He's was the first one to get killed, in fact, so, if you don't mind-"  
  
"I'll tell you all that. You can go over and tell them about the androids while I'm doing this, Piccolo,"' "Fine," Piccolo went to go break the news. "Well, Trunks, your father…well, he isn't exactly a very nice person."  
  
Goku tried to put it as nice as possible. "You see, he's had a rough life so he's not too good at being social with most people or being nice most of the time. He doesn't like to trust people too much. In fact, there's, probably, only two or three people he trusts at all!"  
  
"My mom never told me about how he acted. She did tell me about how strong he was and how he could do some amazing things and, no matter what, he never gave up on anything he wanted to do. Things like that."  
  
"Well he is strong and has a lot of talent and he NEVER gives up. I kind of look up to him in some ways, you know? Even if he is mad at me half the time for becoming a super saiyan and beating Frieza. Yeah, he isn't too happy about that!" Goku thought about it.  
  
"Do you…think he would except me as his son? I mean, after they have me, there wouldn't be any reason to keep it a secret, so…" "Well, he may not tell you or show it, but I think he'd be pretty proud of you!"  
  
Trunks felt relief run through his body. "Thanks. Anyway, who's the girl?" "Oh, Pan? Well, when Vegeta found her while he was on some planet that Frieza was going to destroy. Long story so, to be blunt, he took her in after her parents died. She's a saiyan."  
  
"My father is taking care of a baby?! Gosh, wait till mom hears this! She'll freak out. She told me he had enough trouble trying to get me to stop crying, let alone take care of me by himself!" Trunks started laughing.  
  
"Yeah! He's pretty good at it though. You wouldn't believe what she calls him! he's her 'Uncle Vegeta! Ha!" they started laughing. "Don't tell him I told you that, though! He may not be a super saiyan but he's still scary!" Goku shivered.  
  
"No problem! Thanks Goku, for everything. I have to go now, mom is probably worried sick about me. See ya in 3 years!" Trunks waved as he flew off. "Bye!" Goku went back over to the others.  
  
"Hey Goku, what were you two talking about?" Krillin asked. "Oh, just…stuff," "So are two androids really going to kill us in three years?" Yamcha asked. "Yamcha! There's a baby here!" Bulma said. They had managed to get the word around with out making it clear enough for Pan to realize that they would all die in 3 years, at least until now.  
  
"So?" "Ugh! You bastard!" "Yes, it is true Yamcha," Goku changed the subject. "Hmpf! No android is going to kill me!" Vegeta said. "Actually Vegeta…you were the first one," Goku was scared of what he was going to say.  
  
"Actually, Kakkarot, if I heard right, YOU were the first to die. You may have your little antidote, but that doesn't cure something else you'll get," "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"A Final Flash!" "Oh…ooooohhhhhhhhhhh, I get it! Wait a sec…Umm, did I say you died first? No, I meant um…somebody else, yeah," Goku started stuttering. "Be quiet!" "O, sorry!" he squeaked.  
  
"Look, we have no time to waste so we have to training now. I don't care how you get it done, but do it. I don't know about you all, but I'd like to live in 3 years," Piccolo said.  
  
"Fine. WE should split up. You want to train with Gohan and I, Piccolo?" "Sure. It's better than staying up there with Kami. I can't stand him!" "How about you Vegeta?" "I train alone!" "Awe, but Vegeta!" Goku whined. "What did I just say, Kakkarot?!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I guess two saiyans are enough for Chi Chi anyway. Well, see ya'll later! Come on, Gohan," "Right behind you, dad!" The trio flew away. "Well, I guess Choitzu and I got some training to do. See ya'll!" they were gone.  
  
"I'm going to Roshi's, peace!" "Bye, Yamcha," Bulma sounded glad that he was leaving. "I'll go when I'm ready," he crossed his arms. "Well, I'm leaving. Bye Yamcha!" Puar wasn't sticking around for the scene.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta. We should get her to a doctor and make sure that burn isn't serious," she said. "I don't wanna gowe to the dowctor!" Pan pouted. "Too bad, brat, you're going. Otherwise, you can forget about that ice seam or whatever it's called!"  
  
"You mean ice cream?" Yamcha was looking at him like he was stupid. "Do you want to have to go to the doctor too, human? If you do, just keep messing with me!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Yeah! Get him!" Pan did not forget their little meeting last night. "Pan, be good," Bulma said. "Let's go. Are we taking that piece of sh*t you call an aircraft or are we flying?"  
  
"For one, Vegeta, it is NOT a piece of sh*t! Two-" "Fine, we'll fly," Vegeta didn't feel like hearing her mouth. "So, Bulma, you busy Saturday?" Yamcha was determined to win her over.  
  
"No, but now that you ask, I'll be sure to find something to do," she turned her back on him. "Let's go over here, brat," He and Pan went a few feet away to leave them alone.  
  
"Come on, Bulma. I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean what I said! Please?" Yamcha was really sucking up. "Well…fine. We'll see if you mean that. Pick me up at 8:00 and I MEAN 8:oo! If you're late, you can forget about it! Goodbye, Yamcha," Bulma walked away.  
  
"Yes!" he said, flying away. Bulma let out a sigh. "I can't believe you would be so desperate," Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not desperate! I'm just giving him a second chance!"  
  
"You mean millionth chance," Vegeta muttered. Pan wasn't paying a bit of attention to them, she was just messing with her cast. "Stop picking at it, you'll make it hurt worst," Vegeta said.  
  
"It's too tighwte," Pan said. "It's suppose to be tight. You'll get over it, no come on. Let's get to this doctor so I can start my training!"  
  
  
  
25 minutes later at the doctor's office…  
  
  
  
"Hello Mrs. Briefs. What can I do for you?" Dr. Brown(?) asked. "Well, Pan here burned herself on the um, fire place and we just want to make sure it isn't serious," Bulma couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
Vegeta sat her down on the table thingy that doctors have you sit on. "Hello, Pan," he was acting nice, trying to gain her trust so he could check the burn. "Can I see your hand, there?"  
  
"No!" Pan held it protectively. "I'm not trying to hurt you, I just want to check it out," "But it'll hurwte!" "Maybe so Pan but you don't want it to get infected or something, do you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No," "Then let him check it, honey," Pan looked at the man. He looked nice and besides, she knew her 'Uncle Vegeta' would beat him up anyway if he tried to hurt her. "Owkay," she let him see it.  
  
"He took off the bandage carefully. "Owche!" she felt a sting. "Stop being weak," Vegeta said. "But it huwte," she sucked on her thumb. "What have I told you about that?" "Awe!" she stopped.  
  
When the bandage was off, he examined her hand. "Well…it doesn't look to serious but I'm going to have to give her a shot to make sure it doesn't get infected," he shouldn't have shot in front of Pan.  
  
"Noooo!" she tried to jerk her hand out of his grasp but he had her by the wrist. "Calm down, Pan," Bulma didn't want her to hurt herself even more. The doctor pulled a needle out from a drawer right by the table. "I down't want a showt!" Pan started thrashing around, throwing a hissy fit.  
  
"Now, Pan," the doctor said. "Noooo!!!" "Brat, be still!" Vegeta said, firmly. "I wanna go home!" Pan started crying and whining. "Pan, don't cry," Bulma rubbed her leg, trying to sooth her.  
  
"It'll huwte! Wahhhhhhh!!!!!" "Pan, look at me," Vegeta ordered. She sniffed and turned to face him. "The sooner you let him give you this shot, the sooner we get this over with. Now stop crying."  
  
Pan did some more sniffling, but did stop crying. "Owkay," "Good. Now, hold still," he took the top off of the needle. He got some alcohol and rubbed it on a little part of her hand. It was stinging but she didn't start crying even though she wanted to.  
  
He picked up the needle. As the needle got closer, she shook harder. "Don't be scared," Vegeta rubbed her back. She slowly stopped shaking. He stuck the needle in and she winced.  
  
After he injected her, he pulled it out and threw it in the trash can. "See, now was it that bad?" Bulma asked. Pan nodded. "Oh, you," she kissed her. "I want some ice cweam."  
  
"Well, let him wrap your hand back up and we'll go get some, okay?" "Owkay," The doctor wrapped her hand up with a new cast. "There you go. Goodbye," "Bye doctor," "Hmpf!" they left.  
  
"You know, Vegeta, it wouldn't kill you to say bye," Bulma said, putting her money back up. "How do you know that?" he said. "Oh shut up and let's go!" Vegeta walked over and got a hold around her waist. He put Pan on his back.  
  
"I suggest you be a little nicer to me, unless you'd like to die," he said, taking off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that is um…I don't know what chapter this is, actually! Your brain doesn't exactly work good at 1:45 in the morning! I don't know what I'm putting for the next chapter yet so I can't tell you right now. I'm going to sleep so good night! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	12. CH 12: I Can't Believe Him!

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hi ppl. Finally got around to writing this chapter. In this chapter, it's Saturday. Bulma's going out on a date later on but you'll see some things happening before that. REVIEW FOR KAMI'S SAKE! As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
I Can't Believe Him!  
  
  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the shower at 2:37, to be exact. He had just got threw training all night and the whole morning so he decided to take a break to eat and stuff. He threw his clothes on and stepped out to the main part of the room. Pa was sitting by the wall near a huge 25x by 25x inch cage. "Uncle Vegeta, Uncle Vegeta! Look what I diwde!" 'Why did that woman get her those damn things?!' he thought, walking over. "What, child?"  
  
"I made them rooms!" "That's nice," Vegeta said, half listening. "What are those things again?" "Gewbils." Pan had a white one and brown one. "You know what thewe names awe?" "I don't know…Salt and Pepper?" Vegeta's too much. "How did youwe knowe?" "I don't know. I'm psychic, perhaps?" Vegeta couldn't stand those things.  
  
They made a lot of noise and they smelled. Vegeta knew this from experience since they've had them for about three days. "See, hewe's the kitchen, that has the food and watewe. The living woom with a TV." "Your gerbils…watch TV?" Pan nodded. "And what do they watch, exactly?" "Animal Pwanet and the Discovewy channel," "Really?" Vegeta was ready to bust out laughing but didn't. "Hmm hmmm! And thewe's the bathwoom. Well, they don't weally use it. They use it everywhewe BUT the bathwoom, in fact."  
  
"That's nice," Vegeta was ready to leave. "And hewe's the den, and hewe's the two bedwooms and-" "Why do they need two bedwo- I mean rooms?" "Because they wewe having sex and gewbils don't do that til theywe mawied," she whispered like she didn't want the gerbils to hear. Vegeta did a double take. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yeah, see. Pepper stawted stomping his feet and Salt stawted running awound the bedwoom and he started chasing her and when she got tired, she decided to give it up so she put her butt up and Pepper stuck his-" "Ok, ok. That's quite enough information right there. Let me go speak to the woman for a moment," Vegeta shook his head, walking out the door.  
  
He could not believe what he just heard. 'Gave it up?! What channels is she watching on that TV?!' he ran into Bulma in the hall way as she was on her way to go to her parent's room to see her dad. "Woman, can I ask you something?" "The name's Bulma, by the way. What you want?" Vegeta didn't know how to ask. "Did…you know one of those rodents was male?"  
  
"What? Really? Gosh, I though they were two girls. How did you know?" she asked. Vegeta tried not to laugh. "The brat told me," "How did she know?" "She said she had to make two rooms because they kept having sex and gerbils aren't suppose to until they're married." Bulma stated laughing. "She didn't!" "Oh, yes she did. And she told me how they did it with much detail."  
  
Bulma was in hysterics. "What did she say?!" "I'd rather not repeat it but if you really want to hear it, hear goes. She said the male starts stomping his feet and chases the girl around. Then, she gets tired and decides to 'give it up' so she sticks her butt up and he sticks his- that's where I cut her off." Bulma looked like she was dying of laughter.  
  
"Are you still breathing?" he asked. Bulma did her best to regain control of herself. "You're lying! She said that!" "Yes. It wasn't that bad until she said something about giving it up. What the hell is she watching on that TV?" "I don't know!" she managed to say between laughs. "She said those things watch Animal Planet and the Discovery Channel. They are…"  
  
"Oh no! No wonder! The Discovery channels talking about it all the time! I'll get pepper spaded later, Vegeta. I got to tell mom this!" she laughed, continuing on her way. Vegeta watched her go. 'She has a nice walk- Vegeta, get a hold of yourself. That's a human, you're getting desperate!' "Uncle Vegeta!" Pan called.  
  
He walked back in the room. "What?" "See, they'we being naughty again!" she pointed. "Um…that's interesting. Let's go eat lunch," he grabbed her up, doing his best not to look in the cage, and hurried out the room. 'We have to get rid of those things, they're poisoning her mind!' "But Uncle Vegeta, I have to stop them!" she said, wiggling in his grasp.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let's just go," "Fine, but if they have babies, they're going to do it and stawte mutipwiying and soon, I'm going to have to get anothewe cage and anothewe and anothewe until we won't be able to walk in thewe anymowe. Aftewe she has her babies, she gets pwegant again wight aftewe!" Pan warned. "This isn't exactly something I want to hear right now," he said, walking in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Later on that night…  
  
  
  
"Where is that bastard at?!" Bulma cursed, looking at her watch. "(Beep Beep!) "About time! I'm gone mom, bye!" "Bye dear!" Bulma ran out to Yamcha's car and got in. "What took you so long?! "You were suppose to be hear at 7:30, it's nearly 9:00!" "Sorry, Bulma. I was…busy doing something. Don't worry about it." 'Well, at least I'm not lying,' he thought, pulling out the driveway.  
  
"So, where are we going?" she asked. "The restaurant down the street here, they say it's really romantic," he said. She noticed he was acting a little weird. "Something wrong?" she asked. "No…just fine. How can something be wrong when I'm near you?" "Oh, Yamcha, stop it," she blushed. "It's true. Look, we're here," he said, changing the subject. He went to Bulma's side and opened the door for her. "Thank you," she got out. "You're welcome," he checked out her mini dress that went up to her thighs.  
  
'Oh yeah, I'm going to have her tonight,' he thought. "Come on, Yamcha," she took his hand. "Sure, babe, I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look," Yamcha was a regular sweet talker; too bad he wasn't as good as that as having a good relationship. "Hello, sir. Do you have a reservation?" she man at the desk asked.  
  
"Yes, yes. The name's Yamcha (Does he have a last name?!) "Ah, yes! Right this way, sir," he led them to a nice little table with candles lit. "Here's your table and here's your menu's. What would you like to drink?" "White wine," Bulma said, sitting down in the chair Yamcha pulled out for her. "And you sir?" "Oh, same thing."  
  
"Ok. I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order," the waiter left to go retrieve their drinks. Yamcha sat down. "This is a beautiful restaurant, Yamcha," she said, looking around. "Not as beautiful as you," he really needs to quit while he's ahead, if you ask me. "Oh, Yamcha!" Yamcha was looking Bulma's way when he saw somebody glare at him, then storm out the front door. "Um, Bulma…I'll be right back," he got up. "Wait, you have to order," "Just get me whatever you get," he left. "Ugh! I swear!"  
  
15 minutes later…  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go find him!" she threw her handkerchief down and walked out the front door. What she saw ruined her whole night. There Yamcha was, making excuses to some bimbo for why he was here with her, and kissing her! "YAMCHA!!!!" Bulma yelled. Yamcha jumped. "B-Bulma, I can ex-" he didn't even have enough time to say something cause she was already storming off down the street, digging for her capsule car.  
  
"Bulma, wait!" Yamcha sighed as he watched her go. "Don't worry about her Yamcha, she's not good enough for you. You want me to make you feel better?" she winked. "Ok, I guess," they got in his car and can you guess where they were headed? Tears started running down Bulma's eyes. 'I can believe him!' she threw the capsule, got in the car, and left to go home.  
  
When she arrived, she went right up to her room. She was so upset, she didn't even bother to close the door. She just laid down on her bed and cried silently. Vegeta happened to have just gotten out the shower (again!) and putting Pan to bed and was walking by, coming from the kitchen after getting a snack when she spotted him. "Vegeta," she sniffed.  
  
He looked in. 'Oh Kami, do these human women always have to be so emotional?!' "What?" She scooted over and patted the bed where she wanted him to sit. "You want me to lay in here with you?" he raised an eyebrow. "Yes, if you don't mind. I want to talk," she wiped a tear away. "Well, I do mind but you'll never let me live another peaceful day if I don't so I guess I might as well."  
  
He came in and closed the door. Then, went over and laid down by her. She got closer, putting her arm across his chest and laying her head on his shoulder. Vegeta was a little surprised. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Getting comfortable. Those muscles of yours aren't just good for fighting, you know; they're pretty comfortable."  
  
"Yeah…" 'She's gone insane,' he was sure of it. Whatever the human did really got to her this time. "So what did the human do this time?" "What does that mean? How do you know I'm not sad about something else?" "Woman, I may not be from this planet but I can read you humans like a book sometimes." "I'm appalled! I can't believe you think my whole life is revolved around Yamcha! I don't care what he does, frankly!"  
  
"Another woman, eh?" "Yeah," she admitted. "Why does he do it?! I don't understand!" she got a tissue from the half dresser by her bed and blew her nose. 'Does she have to do that over me?' Vegeta would rather not get snot all over him. "I told you he had other women, you're the one who wouldn't listen," "I didn't ask you in here so you could make me feel bad, you know!"  
  
"Fine. Look, forget, move on. Do you see why I don't get caught up and that bull now?" "It's not bull. You just have to find your soul mate. Everone has a soul mate. Love is the greatest thing you could have," she said. "Really? Could of fooled me," he snorted. She giggled. "I don't even know why I try explaining things to you."  
  
"You have nothing better to do," "Oh shut up!" she hit him. "Watch it woman! I didn't come in here to be abused. If I wanted that, I'd wish my father back," Vegeta hated his father. "Your father beat you?" "How do you think I got this way? I never had a childhood or a father or friends. The only people I came in contact with was either my father or somebody else that was going to beat me senseless."  
  
"What? Were all children treated like that on Vegeta-sei?" she wanted to know more about him, about why he was the way he was. "No, just me. Then after my dad, I went straight to Frieza, who wasn't any different except now I was forced to blow even more planets up and that time, I either did it or died. That's just the beginning! If you can beat just that, I'll serve you for a whole week!"  
  
Bulma realized something while he talked. She didn't only realize why he wasn't used to having any kind of relationship with people, but that he trusted her. She remembered what her mother told her. She smiled. "What? Are you enjoying hearing about how I went through hell?" "Oh, no! I was just thinking," "Well, there's a change," he smirked.  
  
"Hey!" she laughed. "I see you're not wetting my shirt up anymore," "Nope. You know, you're not that bad, Vegeta," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're just full of surprises tonight. What was that for?" "Just my way of saying thanks," she said. "Whatever. I'm leaving now," "Nooooooo!! Stay, you're already comfortable!" she cuddled closer to him.  
  
"Woman, I do not intend to stay in here," he said. "Please, Veggie-chan? I'll start crying if you do," That was enough to make Vegeta stay; he didn't want to hear her crying all night. "Fine, but just tonight! Feel lucky, you get to sleep with the Prince of Saiyans," "You make it sound dirty," she said. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Be quiet and go to sleep!" she hid her head in his chest, hiding her red face. Vegeta chuckled, 'She wants me,'  
  
Yay! I'm through with this chapter! Phew, it's like 2:00 A.M! I decided at about 12:00 that I was going to do this chapter so that I wouldn't have to tomorrow! Next chapter, I can't tell you what happens cuz it'll give it away. See ya'll next chapter folks! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	13. CH 13: Oh No! Panchan!

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Next chappy up! This chapter, Vegeta and Bulma have some fun and something's wrong with Pan-chan. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh No! Pan-chan!  
  
  
  
Bulma yawned and stretched. It was early Sunday morning. She looked down to see her love- I mean Vegeta still sleep. 'He's still here? I thought he'd be training by now.'  
  
"Vegeta, you awake?" she tapped him. Vegeta responded with a scowl. "I am now," he muttered. "Oh, sorry. So what you doing today?" she spoke in a soft, quiet voice to match the mood of the morning.  
  
"I'm going to mind my own business, something you should do." "Must you always be so cocky and rude?" "Let me see…yes, I do." "You're hopeless, Vegeta. So anyway, let's go somewhere."  
  
"Like to the mall or something, I feel like getting out the house with OUT you know who hanging all over me at first then I find him making out with some blonde bimbo!"  
  
Bulma wasn't feeling as bad about Yamcha's cheating but she still was mad. "I can see why he cheated No one wants something so ugly? You [probably don't even know how to kiss."  
  
"I do too, you monkey! I bet I can kiss a lot better than you," she wasn't going to stand for his insults. "Oh really?" a smirk crept up on Vegeta's face as he got an idea, "Well, prove it, woman," he pulled her on top of him.  
  
Her eyes were as big as saucers. "What's wrong? Scared?" he taunted. "N-no, I just um, I was just surprised that you… was in such a hurry to lose this bet! Yeah, that's it," the truth was that Bulma had never been so close to a man in her life.  
  
"You're not a good liar, woman," "I'm not lying! Look," she pressed her lips against his, breaking the kiss a second later. "You call that a kiss? This is a kiss," he pulled her close, letting their lips touch.  
  
Bulma jerked as a feeling came over her. His hand found it's way around her waist, the other on her thigh.  
  
  
  
Bunny was peeking through Bulma's door at her and Vegeta. She smiled and closed the door so quietly, even Vegeta didn't hear. When she got down the stairs, she did a little victory dance.  
  
"Yes! They're finally together! Oh, I can't wait to have a grandchild! I'm going to be a grandma!" (Ding-dong!) "Coming!" she skipped to the door and opened it. It was exactly whom she expected: Yamcha.  
  
'Here he is. I bet he wants to beg Bulma for forgiveness,' she though. "Hello Yamcha!" "Hi ma'am. Where's Bulma?" "She's-" 'Oh dear! Now, should I tell him she's upstairs so he can walk in on her and Vegeta making out, the Vegeta whom he's been jealous of forever, or should I just tell him she isn't home? Such a difficult decision I'm facing.  
  
"She's upstairs, dear," Bunny smiled. "Thanks," Yamcha left to go find Bulma (he's in for a surprise!)  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were still having their make out session. I doubt if they even remembered the bet! Vegeta had managed to get on top. He kissed down her neck while Bulma tried to rip the T-shirt off him.  
  
"Stupid T-shirt," she muttered. Vegeta stopped to look at her and laugh. "Woman, what are you doing?" "Trying to…rip this…stupid thing off of you!" "Lucky for me, all I have to do is slide this dress off."  
  
He pulled one strap down, revealing a lot of cleavage. "Unless, of course," he said seductively in her ear, "You have a problem with that," he began to nibble on her earlobe. "N-no, not at all," she said.  
  
"That's good to hear," he pulled her other strap down; revealing whatever was left of her cleavage to reveal. "I hate you," she breathed, sexily. "The feeling's mutual,"" they began kissing again.  
  
Vegeta's hand was finding it's way up Bulma's mini dress. He was about to finish pulling her dress off when swoosh! The door swung open. "Bulma, I'm sorry- what is going on?!?" Yamcha was shocked.  
  
There was his girlfriend, the one that would never come near a bed with a guy in it, especially him, was making out with the man who killed him! "What are you doing, Bulma?!" "Leave, weakling, and lock the door behind you," Vegeta said, taking off Bulma's high heels.  
  
"What are you doing to my girlfriend, monkey?!" "You mean your 'ex' girlfriend, don't you? Oh, and don't worry, human, I'll take good care of her. By the way, she may not be walking much more for the rest of the day," he smirked as he kissed Bulma on the neck.  
  
"Bulma, what's going on?!" "The same thing that's been going on between you and every other woman in this city! You had your chance to cheat; now it's mine! I don't plan on walking out this room a virgin, Yamcha! No if you'll excuse yourself."  
  
Yamcha was pissed. "You can't do this!" "Oh yeah?! Well you stop me then!" she screamed. "Fine!" he was about to go over, ready to yank her up but was stopped by the great Prince of Saiyans' voice.  
  
"I warn you for your own safety, human. Saiyans are very protective of their property. She is MINE from this moment on, boy! Come near her and die!" he hissed. Bulma stuck her tongue out at Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha was scared but didn't want to look like a wuss, so he kept arguing. "I'm going to-" "Oh dear! Vegeta-chan, come quick! Oh my!" Bunny called. Vegeta and Bulma stumbled up, rushing past a very angry Yamcha and into Vegeta's room. "You guys wait up!" he yelled, running after them.  
  
In Vegeta's room, the found Bunny holding Pan. "What the?" Vegeta took her from Bunny and looked at her. Pan was almost as white as a wall. Her skin was cold and clammy. Hey eyes were red and puffy, and half open because she was half unconscious. She couldn't breathe through her stuffed up nose. In fact, she was having a hard time breathing period!  
  
She looked horrible, to be blunt. It was such a sad sight to see. "Oh, Pan! Poor thing!" Bulma gasped. "Quick, let's get her down to the hospital! Call Goku, mom!" Bulma ran to get her shoes and coat. "What's-what's wrong with her?!" Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Pan, the girl he had tried so hard to keep alive and had grown to care for very much, was literally dying before his eyes. "I'm sorry Vegeta but no time to figure it out! We have to get Goku!"  
  
Bunny rushed to his phone to call Goku. "Chi Chi, let me speak to Goku and quick!" a moment passed. "Goku? Come quick, dear, Pan's dying!" no sooner did she hang up the phone, did Goku show up ready for action.  
  
Vegeta still hadn't moved. "Ok, let's go! Oh, Goku, you're here! Good, come on already!" she touched Vegeta on the arm. Bunny held Bulma's hand and grabbed Yamcha's shirt to drag him along with them. Goku put his hand on Vegeta's other arm, placed two fingers on his forehead, and transported them to the nearest hospital.  
  
"We need a doctor now!" Bulma told the nurse at the desk. "Hold on, tuts. What's your rush, deary?" "Her; she's dying for Kami's sake! Now get me a doctor!" she pointed to pan who was still in Vetgeta's grasp. "Oh Kami! Come with me!"  
  
The woman ran down the hall. "Come on, Vegeta!" they (except for Yamcha who went off to go flirt with a nurse he saw) had to push Vegeta's paralyzed body down the hall to room 172.  
  
"Doctor, this child needs immediate attention!" she took Pan from Vegeta, much to his dismay. They had to do something quick because Pan was slowly fading. "Look, gather more doctors and nurses and get them in here now!" he ordered (he wasn't yelling, just to let you all n\know).  
  
"Right away!" she rushed by them. "I'm sorry but you all will have to wait in the waiting room," he shut the door in their face. He wasn't trying to be rude but they would only get in the way.  
  
"What a minute!" Vegeta protested. "Vegeta, calm down!" Bulma said. "What are they doing to her?!" "They're going to try and help her dear, now calm down. Let's go wait, okay?" Bunny knew he didn't want to leave her but he really had no choice.  
  
" (Sigh) Fine." Bulma turned to Goku. "Thank you Goku. You can go home now if you want, we'll wait for her," she said. "Ok. I'd like to stay but I have to get back home to Chi Chi and tell her why I left. Good luck," and he was gone.  
  
His sudden disappearance grabbed the attention of anyone in the hallway who saw him. They walked in the waiting room and sat down. Bulma looked at Vegeta. He looked so confused, angry, frustrated, perhaps…scared.  
  
Bunny saw Bulma wanted to be alone with Vegeta so she left to go get her something to drink. "Vegeta? You ok?" she asked, concerned. "What happened to her?" he asked, ignoring her question. "I…I don't know, Vegeta. She couldn't have gotten it from the animals, they couldn't have anything that would do that to her."  
  
"Do Saiyans have any rare sicknesses that she might have?" she asked. Vegeta though about it and cringed. "Yes. There…was this one kid I knew on Vegeta-sei. He was my father's best friend's son. He had come down with a very rare sickness. He had all the symptoms of Pan's and everything. I don't remember the name, all I do know is…that he died from it 2 days later."  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath. This was a nightmare. "Well, how did he catch it?!" she asked, so she could, perhaps, figure out a cur4e for it. "It was in his genes… that dam brat must have it in her genes also. You get it once and only once, because once you get it, you don't have more than a week, at most, to live." Tears threatened to flow from Bulma's eyes. Pan was such a sweet and innocent child; she didn't deserve to die.  
  
She wrapped her arms around Vegeta tightly, laying her head on his chest. Vegeta was surprised by her sudden show of affection towards him. He found himself enjoying the feeling of not feeling like he was alone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta," she whispered. "For what? You did nothing, woman." After thinking it over, he put his arm around her also, soothing her pain. "What about a senzu bean? Will it work?" "No senzu bean is going to work, trust me."  
  
"Well, maybe-" The doctor interrupted her sentence when she saw him walking up to them. "Ms…" "Briefs. Bulma Briefs," she said. "Ms. Briefs, we're through with the child." "You mean Pan?" "Yes. I'm very sorry but I'm afraid she's________  
  
  
  
  
  
Is she alive?! Or dead (gasp!!)?! how will Vegeta take the news?! Find out, next time, on What Is Love! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	14. CH 14: Bad News

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hey all you ppl out there! Got the next chappy up! This chapter, Bulma and Vegeta gets some bad news. As always, enjoy!  
  
Bad News  
  
"I'm afraid she's-" "Doctor," she nurse from the desk came running from the hall. "We're through putting her up," she said. `That doesn't sound good!' Bulma bit her fingernail, anxious to hear the news. "Good. Did you do everything?" "Yes. Pan is..." the nurse looked at Bulma and Vegeta, "Resting, you could say." Vegeta didn't like that and all the noise going on in the waiting room from the psycho man they were bringing in didn't help.  
  
"Fine. I'll be back in a moment to finish up. By the way, get the morgue ready for that body." "What?!?" Vegeta and Bulma's eyes dilated 3 times their size. The woman walked away. "Okay," the doctor took a breath, "back to the little girl. I'm very sorry but she's d-" "Let me go! I'm fine, I tell you!" the crazy man thrashed around on the bed.  
  
"Calm down sir; we're just trying to help you!" the nurse said. "Let go of me! I'm calling my lawyer!" the man yelled as they rolled him down the hall. The doctor shook his head. "Another skitzo. Anyway, the girl is d-" "Dr. Brown, how much of this antidote should I give to this patient?" They started talking lowly to each other. Vegeta was getting a little frustrated. "When is he going to tell us?!" he said to Bulma. "Calm down Vegeta, he'll only be a moment. He better hurry it up," she mumbled to herself. The two doctors got through and the other doctor walked away.  
  
"Okay, again," he said. "You see...Pan, she's d-" "Doctor, I need to speak to you for a moment." "Ugh, again!" Bulma rubbed her forehead. "I am going to stay cool, I am going to stay cool," Vegeta told himself. "Okay. Sorry you two," the doctor apologized. "It's ok. Just TELL us the news," Bulma sounded very impatient. "No problem. She's d-" "Doctor, I need you," Another person came. "Doctor," another came. "Doc, could you do this?" another came. "Brown, do-" "HOOOOOLLLLLDDDDD IT!!!!!" Bulma stood up and yelled. The whole waiting room stopped. Everyone was silent and looking at the crazy woman that just yelled, even Vegeta, who thought she had finally lost it.  
  
"NOW I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT EVERYONE SEEMS TO WANT TO INTERRUPT HIM WHEN HE'S TRYING TO TELL US SOMETHING BUT IT'S GOING TO STOP! IF HE HAS TO STOP ONE MORE TIME, SOMEONE IN THIS WAITING ROOM IS GOING TO BE THE ONE GETTING WAITED ON BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN A HOSPITAL BED TOO! GOT IT?!?!?!?!"  
  
They all nodded and quietly went back to what they were doing, not wanting to make her any angrier. "Good," she took a deep breath and sat down, crossing her legs. "Continue doctor." The doctor, however, was still caught op in her little scene, as was Vegeta, who was staring her down. "Yes ma'am...so anyway. I'm afraid...I'm afraid that Pan...well she's-" "Spit it out already!" Bulma hurried. "Okay, ma'am; calm down! Maybe you should get checked in to this hospita-"  
  
"I SAID CONTINUE!!!" she was acting like a mad woman. "Okay, okay! She's...she's doing poorly, I'm afraid. I doubt if she lives to see next Monday. I'm sorry," he lowered his head in respect of their bad news. Vegeta gave a deep sigh. Was this really happening? To him, of all people? Hadn't he suffered enough?  
  
Bulma buried her head in his chest and began to cry. Vegeta had that `I knew it' look on his face. He wrapped his arms around Bulma, trying to sooth her. "I'm very sorry, ma'am. She hasn't much time left. She needs to go home, though; staying at the hospital with a lot of strangers isn't going to help her so it's best if she just stayed home."  
  
"I have a prescription for some of the symptoms; it may help her live a little longer than said. Now, keep in mind that there is a slim chance she will get through this but a very slim chance, at that. If she starts passing out again or stops breathing, rush her here and we'll see what we can do. The nurse at the desk will give you the medicine. She is in room 207. Try to have a nice day. Goodbye." He walked away.  
  
"Come on, woman; pull yourself together." He said softly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I can't stand to see a baby die." "She might make it; you act as if she's already dead. Now come on, let's get her and get out of here before I loose my sanity and kill someone." He stood up, pulling her up with him. "Okay," she sniffed.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Bunny watched the whole scene from the doorway of the waiting room that led to the lunchroom. She had a tissue in her hand and tears in her eyes. "Oh Pan!" she blew her nose. Yamcha came from behind. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, zipping his pants up. "Poor Pan is dying. She doesn't have much time left." Bunny leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"So; never liked that brat anyway," he muttered. Bunny turned around and glared. Before Yamcha could blink, he got kneed in the gut. "Oww!" he yelped in pain. He was hurt but more surprised by her actions. She had NEVER done anything like that before! "What was that for?!" "For talking badly of that poor, dying, child, you heartless beast! And go take a shower if you're going to attempt to try and get my daughter back; even she could smell all that perfume on you!" she stomped away.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
They opened a door to 207. It was a little room, made for children especially. There was a small bed in there. Vegeta walked up to it and looked in. There was Pan. She was sleep. "Come here," he told Bulma. She walked over beside him. "I want to show you something." He took her hand and placed it on Pan's cheek.  
  
She stirred in her sleep. "Miss Bulma," she breathed. Bulma was surprised. "How did she know-" "Saiyans can tell one person from another by, not only looks, but the way their skin feels, smell, taste, sound of certain things they do like walk; everyone has a different walk. Saiyan senses are 100 times stronger than humans and most races in the universe."  
  
"Really?" she asked. "Yeah. I remember the first time she did that to me," the room had a gloomy feeling overwhelming it again. Mrs. Briefs then opened the door and shut it back hard. She sighed distressfully and walked over to the crib by them. "What's wrong, mom?" "Oh honey, I just ran into Yamcha." "So?" Vegeta said.  
  
"So? That beast said something bad about Pan!" she frowned. "What did you do?" Bulma asked. "I kneed him, that's what! He deserved it; the bastard!" she then shook like she was shaking off the anger. "You did what?!" Bulma gaped. Vegeta smirked. "What? You've never done that before!" she said. "I know. Vegeta must be rubbing off on me," she said in an amused tone.  
  
"What ever made you think I go around hitting people just because they made me mad? Why would I ever do such a thing?" he asked, innocently. Bulma and Bunny laughed. Pan was awoken by all the commotion. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. "Uncle Vegeta," she said, sleepily. They all turned to her. "Pan!" Bulma and Bunny yelled in unison.  
  
Pan winced as her already hurting ears began o hurt worse. "Down't yellwe. Miy eawes huwte." "Oh, I'm sorry dear," Bunny kissed her on her forehead. "Uncle Vegeta, I wante tow gowe home," she reached out. "Let's go then," he picked her up. Bulma opened the door and they walked out. Vegeta held Pan tighter than usual.  
  
He didn't know what he'd do without her giggling and laughing and crying and hugs and kisses and all that. They couldn't even wish her back because it would be a natural death. He would really miss her. They all would...  
  
They got to the front desk and got her medicine. They took Bulma's capsule car that she had in her purse, including Yamcha, who still wanted to talk to Bulma and wouldn't leave until they talked. Pan fell back asleep during the ride. They arrived home about 20 minutes later.  
  
"What time is it, mom?" Bunny looked at her watch. "9:00" she said. "Ugh. We're going to heave to figure out who watches Pan when. She can't be left alone, you know," she said, taking off her shoes. "We need to talk, Bulm-" "Yamcha, go take your sorry behind up to my room and wait! Kami!" Yamcha didn't like her tone but obeyed.  
  
Mrs. Briefs glared at him as he left. Yamcha was a little frightened so didn't waste any time leaving. "Anyway," Bulma muttered. "Well, I have to train for those robots," Vegeta said. "I have to work more than usual because this is a busy month and we're making a lot of deals with other companies," Bulma said. "And I have to do the house work and cooking and shopping," Bunny finished. "Well, how about this," Bulma started.  
  
"Mom, you could watch Pan in the morning from 7:00 till 1:00. That would be 6 hours for me to work, which is around how long I usually work on my inventions. Then at 1:00, I could take Pan with me to my office and watch her while I do some paper work and meeting with people. Then, when I come back home at 8:00, Vegeta can take over and the cycle starts over the next morning."  
  
"That might work, woman. That gives me about 13 hours to train-" "Correction: 12 hours, 59 minutes, and 38 seconds. You have to take out the 10 seconds it takes you to walk to the house at lunch time, the two seconds to inhale your food, and the 10 seconds it takes to get back to your gravity room and isolate yourself from the rest of humanity."  
  
Bunny smiled, trying not to laugh. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Hardy har har. I'm dying of laughter. Oh, and you should take out around 10 hours out of your time. It's going to take a long time for your facial," he shot back. "You!" she hit him. He started laughing. "What? Did I say something wrong?" "Shut up," she smiled.  
  
Pan woke up again. "Uncle Vegeta, I down'te feel goowde," she pouted. "Awwww," Bulma and Bunny said. "Be quiet! She's weak enough without you two helping!" he sneered. "Oh, Veggie," Bunny sighed. "I'll stay with her today. We'll start our plan tomorrow. Got that?" he asked. They nodded. Bunny went in the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma headed upstairs and parted their ways. Bulma walked in her room and slammed the door. She tossed her shoes over by the closet and took her jacket off. Yamcha was sat up on the bed. "Why don't you come join me, Bulma?" he patted the bed. She rolled her eyes at him. "I am not going near that bed with you on it and you know it so don't act stupid."  
  
"Oh, so you'll have sleep in the same bed as that monkey but not me?!" "Yes. I would and I did. We were in here all last night. In fact, I invited him to stay after I came home from our `date'! And, frankly, I don't care WHAT you think about it or if you approve of it!" she sat down in the seat in front of her mirror attached to her dresser and picked up a brush.  
  
"You know I like you better!" "And I like Vegeta better! I know he isn't going to run after everything in a skirt like you! He doesn't even LIKE most humans, including YOU!" she brushed her hair as she spoke. "I don't care WHAT he likes but he can't have my girlfriend!" "Which one?! Me or one of your other victims?!" she spat. "Hey, I resent that!"  
  
"Well, it's true you man whore!" "Just because I have to find pleasure out of other women because you don't give me any doesn't mean I'm a whore!" he crossed his arms. "Oh, so I'm just here for you to look at, I guess!" "Obviously! We don't do anything!" "See, that's what I'm talking about right there! You don't make me want to jump in bed with you!"  
  
"You're always talking about sex! Vegeta doesn't do that; he doesn't constantly harass me into sleeping with him or anything! You know, when you don't, that's when a woman wouldn't mind doing it but you wouldn't know that since all you date is hoes besides me!" she slammed the brush down. "Correction: all I date is hoes period!"  
  
Bulma stood up with her hands on her hips. "What does that mean?!" "What do you think, hoe?!" he yelled back. "That's it! I'm tired of you! That's why I'll never sleep with you! And while Vegeta and I are at it, I'm going to call you so you can hear and get jealous! Now get out!" she threw the brush at him. He dodged it and it hit the wall.  
  
"Fine, wench!" he stomped out and slammed the door. "Ugh!!!!" she fell back on her bed.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta walked in his room and closed the door. Pan started to feel really sick. Vegeta looked down at her green face. "What's wrong?" he picked her up in his hands under her arms and put her arm-length to him. "I don't fewle goode," suddenly, as if on cue, she threw up all over his t-shirt. It dripped all onto the carpet and shoes and pants.  
  
"I sowwy," Pan said, wiping her mouth. Vegeta sighed, looking down at himself. "This is my life..."  
  
Awww! Poor Panny-chan isn't doing well! I'm sure Vegeta isn't doing peachy either, especially after she threw up all over him. Next chapter, something happens but I don't know what so you'll have to find out later cuz I don't have my ideas in line yet. Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	15. CH 15: Stupid Day and Even Stupider Man

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
  
  
Hello, ppl! Next chapter if finally here! I can't promise you it will be long but I'll try to make it as long as possible. No summary since I don't have all my ideas straight so I'll have to read my story again and remember what I'm suppose to type next. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
A Stupid Day and Even Stupider Man  
  
  
  
"Vegeta," Bunny whispered, quietly stepping into his room. It was 6:50 in the morning. He was sleep with Pan's crib by his bed. He had been up half the night watching her and making sure she was ok (awe!?).  
  
"Vegeta," she tapped him on the shoulder. He immediately grabbed her arm and shot his eyes open, looking straight at her. "Oh, one of you humans again," he mumbled, letting go of her arm and sleepily sitting up.  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "What have I told you? No one is trying to kill you, Veggie-chan," Vegea sighed angrily, not caring to hear her lecture him. "Whatever, woman."  
  
"Now hurry and get up; you have plenty of training to do, you know," she said. "I know that!" he growled, pushing past her and straight to his closet. "Not much of a morning person, I see," she looked in Pan's crib and watched Pan sleep. "Awe, isn't she cute?" Vegeta hmpfed.  
  
"Cute my foot! It was bad enough she threw up all over my damn shirt! Then, it took half the night to get her to go to sleep! Nothing 'cute' about that at all!" Vegeta grabbed his training clothes and went to the bathroom to put them on.  
  
"Whatever you say, dear," Bunny didn't pay attention to his insults; she knew he didn't mean them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bulma stepped out the bathroom. She had just got through showering. "I can't believe I have to get up so early because I have so much work to complete," Bulma went to her closet and got her working clothes (which happened to be a tank top and short, short blue jean shorts. Don't ask).  
  
'I wonder if Vegeta's up yet; I was getting ready to sleep at 1:00 A.M. and he was still wide awake. Not that that is way out of norm for him, but it was a little strange. I mean, he wasn't even training; he must really be worried about Pan.'  
  
After dressing, she began to remake her bed and straighten up a little. 'He's such a kind person inside. I guess it was just kind of hard to see at first. And to think of all the things I said about him on Namek!'  
  
'Kami, I feel so prejudice! Speaking of Vegeta, I wonder how Yamcha's dealing with this. Probably about to drive one of his women home right now!'  
  
Bulma stepped out her room and shut the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta came out the bathroom with his training gear on (you know, the tight spandex). Bunny had Pan cradled in her arms, still very sick and weak. "How's my poor baby?" she cooed. Pan sneezed in response.  
  
"Awe, poor thing," Bunny got a tissue and wiped her nose. Vegeta couldn't stand seeing his brat like this. "Here's her medicine," he handed it to Bunny. For that split second, he didn't sound sarcastic or angry, but worried and sad.  
  
"Want breakfast?" "No," Vegeta didn't feel like eating. "Oh, honey! Don't worry; I'll take good care of her. Now go on, shoo," Vegeta glared at her but obeyed. He walked out the room and took a right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma took a left for the stairs. As she got closer, she saw Vegeta was coming. 'Oh my Kami! He's coming! Do I look okay?' she took a quick glance in the mirror in the hallway. 'Gosh, I never noticed how fat I was. I bet he'll think I'm ugly! Ugh!'  
  
"Hi Vegeta," Vegeta took one look at her and pushed her up against the wall. "Now listen here, woman," he said, breathing a little heavier than normal," "I have a lot of training to do."  
  
Bulma looked a little surprised by his action. "Meaning?" "Meaning, I do not need you messing up my hormones and distracting me. Therefore, do not walk, talk, touch me, make any noise, bend over, lay down, wear provocative clothing like you have on right now," he took a second to check her out.  
  
"Or anything else that would make me want to rip your clothes off. You are to be a statue. Got that?" Bulma smiled. "Ok, Veggie," she winked. "Don't do that either. And do NOT call me that!"  
  
"What about 'after' you're through training?" she rubbed on his chest. "Let's take this one step at a time, woman; control yourself. You don't see me getting all horny," he said, still checking her out.  
  
"Riiiight!" "I am leaving now. Remember what I said," he kissed her passionately before leaving. Bulma sat there for a minute… "Mom! I'm going to be a queen!" she ran to Vegeta's room where she saw her mother had went earlier.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, not so loud!" Bunny hinted Pan's way. "Oh, sorry!" Bulma covered her mouth. Pan had fell back asleep after Bunny gave her the medicine. "How's she doing, mom?" Bulma walked up to her mother.  
  
"She looks worst. I really don't know if she'll make it. It's going to kill Vegeta if she dies," Bunny sighed. "Oh, that's awful…" There was a moment of silence. "So, what were you saying, Bulma?" "Well, I was saying how I was going to be a queen."  
  
"What, you? Now, who was that, that kept telling me, that they would NEVER even touch a certain Prince?" "Ok, mom; you don't have to rub it in! I was wrong, I admit it."  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be queen first," her mother said playfully. Bulma rolled her eyes and giggled. "Well, I have to go to work. I'll see you later. Tell Pan-chan I said hi," Bulma walked out and closed the door.  
  
"Oh, what are we going to do?" she asked herself. "Well, let's go downstairs," Bunny shut the door with her free hand behind her.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Bulma walked down the stairs to her lab. She had just got through taking an emergency call that took nearly two hours! It was a good thing she didn't wear a lot because it was pretty hot down there. Bulma walked up to her computer and sat down.  
  
"Now, that I'm through with that call, what do I do first?" she thought. She could fix something or make an invention or continue on an invention she already start or… Bulma started up her computer.  
  
"That's what I can do! I can-" Bulma heard someone behind her. 'Kami don't let it be a killer or something!' "Um…is anyone there?" she was too afraid to turn around so she just asked.  
  
"Bulma," "AHH!" she started kicking and punching. "Bulma, calm down!" Yamcha dodged her hits. "Yamcha! Kami, you scared me to death!" Bulma could feel heart beating twice its normal speed.  
  
"What are you doing here, you idiot?!" Bulma put her gut back in her and sat back down. "Well, I wanted to talk about us," "Yamcha, there is no us. There is a Vegeta and I, and there's a you and your women."  
  
Bulma brought up files to get information from. "Oh, come on, Bulma! You know you haven't gotten over me; not that I can blame you but," Yamcha walked right up behind her.  
  
"Oh, you're sadly mistaken, Yamcha. I'm going to be way over you, especially after tonight," Bulma said the last part to herself with a wicked smile. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You figure it out, genius," Bulma pressed print. "What? You can't…you know! Not with him!" "And why not?" "B-because you can't, that's why! You're my girlfriend!"  
  
Bulma swung around in her rolling chair and glared. "Excuse me?! I am NOT your girlfriend anymore! Would you stop saying that?! I am going with Ve-ge- ta! Can you say that?!"  
  
"But Bulma-" "No! Why do you insist on going back with me?! When we aren't going together, you want me, but when we ARE going together, you're going with me and every other woman in Satan City! Get a life!"  
  
"But Bulma, it's Vegeta! He killed me!" "I've said it before and I'll say it again! It was not Vegeta who killed you, it was his SAIBAMAN!!!" "I don't see the difference!"  
  
Bulma was rubbing her temples at this moment. "Yamcha, please go away," she said as nice as possible. "But Bulma!"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
  
  
'That human must be down there with that woman,' Vegeta thought as he kicked and punched. 'Maybe I should go down there and use him as a punching bag.' Vegeta stopped training momentarily and leaned against the wall.  
  
'Why do I even care? She just a whore anyway! …But she's my whore! I think I'll take a little brake,' Vegeta turned the GR off and walked back to the house.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
"Here you go, sweetheart," Bunny had heated her a nice cup of warm milk and put it in a baby cup since she couldn't sit up and drink it. She had woken up again only after two hours (it's 8:55, I'm keeping you informed on the time).  
  
For some reason, Pan just wouldn't go to sleep. She had only been asleep two hours, after all. "How are you feeling?" Pan took the empty cup out her mouth. "Heawde huwtes," she winced as she heard the door slam.  
  
Vegeta walked in. "Vegeta, do you have to slam the door?" "Hmm, what? No," "Uncle Vegeta, I downte feel goowde," she sniffed. "Go to sleep," he said, taking the cup from her and putting it down on the table.  
  
"I cante," she pouted. "Well try. I'll be back." Vegeta knew if that was milk in that cup, that she would be out by the time he got back from 'saying hi' to Yamcha.  
  
'Why is Vegeta even back in? It's only been two hours,' Bunny pondered. Vegeta went straight down to Bulma's lab, where he felt her and Yamcha's ki. When he got there, he saw Bulma mixing some chemicals and Yamcha standing behind her.  
  
"Ahem," Vegeta signaled that he was in the room. Bulma and Yamcha turned around. "Vegeta, what are you doing from training?" she asked. "What do you think? I'm taking a break," Vegeta's eyes never left Yamcha.  
  
"Hello, human." "Hello, monkey." 'Oh, here we go again!' Bulma thought while pouring all the chemicals she mixed into a single container. 'Great! Now just three days and it'll be ready!'  
  
"And might I ask what you're doing here?" "I was talking to my girlfriend, if you don't mind," Vegeta looked around. "Who?" "You know who," Yamcha spat.  
  
"Vegeta," "What?" he turned to see Bulma giving him a warning glare saying 'Don't you dare start this bull again!' Vegeta sneered at her, but obeyed. "Look, I'm not in the mood to kill you so I'm leaving. I'll deal with you later," he smiled evilly and left.  
  
"See? Is that what you want to spend the rest of your life with?!" "He may have a temper but at least he isn't a gigolo!" Bulma put the container up. "Oh, not this again!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, 5 hours (1:50) later on Bulma's shift…  
  
  
  
"Come on, Pan-chan. Just a little?" Bulma had been trying to get Pan to eat since she got to her office. Pan shook her head. "Pan-chan, you know you have to eat. Please?"  
  
Pan wasn't eating. "Now, what would Vegeta say about you not eating, hmm?" Pan didn't like the sound of that. "But I'm nowte hungwy," "You only feel like you're not hungry because your sick."  
  
"Ms. Briefs," a man walked into her office. "Yes?" "Some people are here to see you." "I'll be right there," "Ok," he exited the office. Bulma laid Pan in the stroller she had bought.  
  
"Now, you stay here. I'll be right back, ok?" "I downte wante to be awone." She said. "Oh, sweetheart. I'll be right back," she kissed her on the head. Pan looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"No, no. Don't cry, now. Look, if I take you with me, do you promise to be good?" Pan nodded. "Ok, then. Let's go." Bulma rolled the stroller out the door.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"I wonder if Vegeta's hungry," Bunny wondered. She had just got through fixing lunch (A late lunch but lunch, none the less). "Maybe I'll go give him a plate," she covered the plate with some paper towel.  
  
She walked out the door and headed to the GR. "Oh, Vegeta," she knocked. The door swung open. "What?" "I fixed lunch," she held up the plate. Vegeta took it from her and sniffed it.  
  
"Hmm…I guess it's edible. Where's the brat?" "She's with Bulma. Poor thing. By the way, I was thinking about her and realized you never told me what happened to her parents."  
  
"Bulma told me you said they died," "Actually they- never mind," Vegeta quickly stopped. "What? Tell me," she said. "I can't. I've never told anyone and I plan to keep it that way; it's for the best."  
  
"Come on, you know I won't tell," Bunny really wanted to know. Vegeta scoped the area to see if anyone was around. "Promise not to tell? I mean, even if you were tortured for the rest of your days, you wouldn't even utter a word of what I'm about to tell you? Even if you were going to get your head cut off? Even if-" "Vegeta, I won't tell! Now come on, what's the big secret?"  
  
"Well…come in the GR and I'll tell you," he let her in and shut the door.  
  
########################################################################  
  
"Ms. Briefs, do you need anything?" her secretary came in again. "No, John, just a blanket; it's for her so get a small one, please," "No problem, ma'am," he left to go find a small blanket.  
  
Pan yawned. "Awe," Bulma loved Pan-chan; she was so cute. "evewything huwtes and it's colde," she whined. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I'm getting you a blanket so try and go to sleep," "Here's your blanket, ma'am," John came back and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks," "Welcome," he left. "Here Pan," she covered Pan up. "Better?" "Hmm hmm," Pan nodded. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Are you serious?" Bunny was shocked. Vegeta nodded. He was sitting down by the wall. Bunny was standing up over him. "Well, how come you never told anyone? Never told her?"  
  
Vegeta turned away. "I…I was going to but just…just couldn't bring myself to do it. I mean, how do you tell a 1 year old something like that?" Bunny sighed. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Remember, you are to tell NO ONE!" "I won't, I won't. Well, I have to go." "Ok…" As Bunny was leaving, she stopped in the door. "Oh, and Veggie, tell me when the wedding is," she smiled and left. Vegeta blushed.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hours later (9:43), Vegeta walked out of his room. He walked up to Bulma's door and went in. She turned around from her computer to meet his eyes. "Oh, you're here. Where's Pan?"  
  
"She's sleep. So what's this news you have to tell me?" he closed the door. "Well, as you know, I've known Goku for almost his whole life so I know a lot about him and how he works."  
  
"And?" "You know what I was mixing earlier?" "Yes," "Well, that was some chemicals that I think could cure Pan's sickness. After some research, I put together what I think could get rid of all Pan's symptoms which will cure her."  
  
"Really?" Vegeta walked up behind her. "Yeah," "What's the catch?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. "Well…there's two catches. One, it's never been tested and two, it'll be three days before we can give it to her."  
  
"Hmm…might as well try it; what have we got to lose? If it works, she lives, if it doesn't…" Vegeta didn't have to finish. "It has a 80% chance of working so the odds aren't exactly against us."  
  
"Good," Bulma sat there for a minute looking at him. "What?" "Shouldn't you be thanking a certain someone right about now?" she asked. "Yes, and I will." "Well, when?"  
  
Vegeta picked her up. "Right now," he went to the bed and put her down.  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOO!!! Vegeta's having some naughty thoughts! Sorry people but you'll have to use your imagination from here; I don't do lemons. I'll understand if you want to flame but be nice about it, eh? Next chapter up soon, Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	16. CH 16: Vegeta, Guess What!

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hey! This chap, it's the next day so let's see what goes on! As always, enjoy!

_Vegeta, Guess What!!!!_

"Uncle Vegeta, I wanna go pway outside," Pan pulled on his pant's leg. 

It had been two weeks since Vegeta and Bulma's 'encounter'. The medicine Bulma had talked about giving to Pan was actually working quite well. It was almost like she wasn't even sick.

 She still slept more often than usual but she wasn't lying in bed dying all day.

"Well, if you wait and let me eat, I'll take you to the bark." 

"Park," Bunny corrected him. 

"Whatever," Vegeta muttered. 

"Okay!" she ran off to Kami knows where. 

"She looks so happy," Bunny sighed. 

"She better, after the hell she's put me through," he snorted.

 "Oh Veggie, you're too much."

'Oh my Kami…' Bulma stared at the pregnancy test. She had taken it because she realized her monthly was late. She spent the whole morning throwing up so she couldn't ignore the possibility. Now, she knew it, it was official. 

She was pregnant. 

A million things ran through her mind at once. She didn't know whether to faint, go downstairs and calmly tell, or to go downstairs and start screaming and hollering from the joy of knowing she was having a baby.

She did the one thing a person as sophisticated as her would do. 

"VEGETA!!!!" she jetted down the steps and into the kitchen, which is the first place she thought she'd find him. Vegeta and Bunny looked at Bulma like she was crazy. 

"What?" 

Bulma had a huge grin on her face. "Guess what!!!!" 

"Let's see…your ugly?"

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "Try again, smart ass." 

"Fine, I give up. What?"

 "I'm PREGNANT!!!!"

Whoa! How will Vegeta react? How will Bunny react? How will Pan react? Find out next time! Sorry that it's so short, I'll try to make the next one long. Peace out!

Veggie-Trunks


	17. CH 17: Wow

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Hello everyone! How are ya? Well I'm doing ok. About to get the next chapter up for ya! This chapter, Vegeta reacts and it just….wow. As always, enjoy!

…Wow

"Guess what! I'm PREGNANT!!!" She yelled excitedly. Vegeta went wide-eyed. 

"Oh, that's great Bulma!" Her mother was the first to congratulate. She ran over and gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy! Oh my! I'm going to be a grandma!" Bunny announced. 

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be a mommy!!! AHH, this is so exciting!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Where's your father? We have to tell him the good news!" 

"Yeah! And I have to call Chi Chi! She'll just flip! And I'll have to announce it at work so they'll know I won't be there for a while. I guess dad would have to take over until then. Then- Vegeta?" Bulma glanced over at the silent Prince. "What's wrong?"

"You're…pregnant?" he asked.

 "…Yes." 

'Oh no! What if doesn't want another baby!' 

"…And you just figured this out?" Vegeta looked highly amused. 

"Yeah and- wait, you knew?!?" she exclaimed. 

"What, you didn't? Oh wait, that's right; you're human, you couldn't have known," again, he insulted the human race. 

"Vegeta, this is not funny! How did you know?!?" 

"Yes, how did you know Veggie-chan?" Bunny sat down by him. 

"Well, us saiyans can sense when a female is pregnant." Bulma threw her hands up with frustration. 

"I can't believe this! You've been walking around for at least a whole week knowing that we were gonna have a baby and you didn't even bother to tell me!??!!?!" she hollered.

"Ms. Bulma! Why arwe you yelwing?" Pan came back in.

 "Oh, uh Pan, we have to tell you something…" she looked at Vegeta, unsure of how to tell her. 

"What are you looking at me for?" Vegeta eyed her back. 

"Vegeta! ***sigh***," Bulma sat down and glared at him. Vegeta didn't even pay attention to her; he just ate his food.

"Pan, come here sweetheart," Bulma said. Pan skipped over and jumped on her lap. "There's something I want to tell you. Vegeta would be helping me but he's too busy stuffing his face over there to care so I'll just tell you myself." Vegeta tossed her his own glare. 

"What iws it Ms. Bulma?" sweet little Panny-chan asked. 

"Well, honey…you see, I'm uhh….pregnant. I'm going to have a little girl or boy-" 

"Boy," Vegeta corrected. 

"Oh, you know THAT too, huh?!- Oh, nevermind! Anyway, I'm going to have a baby." Pan looked at her with an unsatisfied look. 

"Is that it?" she asked. Vegeta started snickering. "Is that it- Pan, I'm going to have a baby! This is a big moment! Don't you care if you're going to have another baby to play with?"

"Well I would buwt wight now I'm waiting for Uncle Vegeta to take mew to the pawke." 

Bulma slapped her forehead. 'I can't believe this!' she thought. 'You had better start.' 

'Would you stop reading my mind damnit! That's the millionth time this week!' she screamed back in her mind.

******************************************3 months into the pregnancy********************************************

Bulma was beginning to look like an expected mother. You could see her stomach begin to round up. She was lying in bed, ready to have breakfast, which Vegeta was going to bring her when her mother got through cooking it. He was downstairs in the kitchen waiting after coming out of the GR. She wanted to come down but Vegeta said that she had better stay in bed because carrying a saiyan child would get much more difficult so she didn't need to waste energy while she was still small.

"*sigh* I wish mom would hurry up and cook, I'm getting lonely up here," Bulma put down the book she was reading. "Sitting in bed all day is tedious. And to think I thought actually being out of work and having no period for 9 months would be enjoyable!" she looked at the clock on the table by her side of the bed; it was 9:12 a.m.

She was getting more bored by the minute. There was just nothing to do! She loved the fact that she was going to be a mother but the rode to getting there was just too much for her, and it was only the 3rd month! 

"Why did I have to go and fall in love with that monkey?" she asked herself for the third time that morning and the hundredth time that week.

"I'm almost through Veggie-chan! Oh, it's so sweet!" Bunny sighed. 

"What?" Vegeta asked. "You're going to bring Bulma her breakfast. That's so romantic!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"I'm only doing it because she doesn't need to be wasting energy; something she's in very short supply of," he snorted. 

"Oh Veggie-chan, don't be so rude now!" she said, flipping the bacon. 

"Hell, you should be telling _her_ that. She's already whining about being too fat and being ugly and all that shit! Hell, I've been telling her she was ugly since day one and _now_ she decides to listen! Soon, she going to be yelling and cussing everyone out for even less reasons then she says I do! I don't know about you but I don't care to hear her yell and bitch about being too fat or yelling about how she wants some crazy concoction to eat at 3:00 in the damn morning."

"Oh, Vegeta! You wouldn't be able to understand what she's going through! Try and be understanding, she's going through a very emotional time. I'm sure she's up there right now talking to herself about being lonely and waiting for you to come up," Bunny guessed. 

"Well, as long as I don't have to hear it, I don't see a problem." Bunny sighed, 'Men.'

"Ooooo!" Pan was on the porch looking at the 'sacred' GR. She was playing with her blocks and noticed the GR's door was slightly cracked. 

"I wondewe what's in thewe." She looked around to see if anyone was near then got to her feet. 

"I'm suwe Uncle Vegeta won't miwnde," she made her way over to the GR. She struggled to get the door open but got it open, none the less, leaving it open wider than it was. 

"Ooooo!!!" she looked around and saw a lot of buttons and a little screen across from the entrance. "Ooo, pwetty!" she ran over to start pressing buttons. 

"How long is this going to take?!" 

"Calm down, Veggie-chan. I'm almost done. I'm cooking for two saiyans now," she giggled.

 "Well you need to hurry-" Vegeta stopped as he looked out the kitchen window and noticed the GR door was opened wider than when he left it. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"The GR door is open…" he had a bad feeling.

"Maybe the wind opened it. You remember the last time that happened. You know, when Pan and I-" 

"Pan! Where's the brat at!?!" he panicked. 

"I think she was outside on the porch-" 

"The brat! She's going to kill herself!" Vegeta jumped to his feet and nearly busted right through the kitchen door trying to get out.

"Oh my! Be careful!" she yelled out to him. He shot to the GR and slung the door open. She had already managed to type in 100x normal gravity and was about to press the "start" button. 

"Stop!" he ran over and grabbed her up by the tail before she pressed it. "Ouch! Hey- Oh, hiwe Uncle Vegeta!" she smiled, knowing she was in a heap of trouble.

He didn't even say anything to her. He didn't talk, scream, holler (right now); he just stormed straight up to her room (they made her a room) and slammed the door shut then sat her on the bed. 

"What were you doing?" he asked in a calm but low, menacing voice. 

"…Nothing," she lied. 

"Don't lie to me girl! How many times have I told you not to go near that gravity room?!"

She could see that getting out of this mess wasn't going to be easy. 

"I don't remem-" 

"You aren't human! Saiyans don't forget such things! I'm already mad enough at you, and now you dare lie to me?!" he shouted. Pan's bottom lip started shaking. 

"Don't you even start crying! Now you're going to stay in this room and sit on this bed until further notice. I had better NOT catch you off this bed or you're really going to get it! Understand me, child?"

"But-" 

"I _said_ do you understand?!" Pan was ready to burst into tears. He had never yelled at her like he was doing now. 

"Yes," she squeaked. Vegeta left out, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he left, she buried her head in a pillow and started crying. 

"Crazy brat," Vegeta muttered all the way back to the kitchen. 

"Oh dear. What's the matter?" Bunny asked, putting Bulma's plate on the tray. 

"I'm going to kill that brat," he growled. 

"What did she do?" Bunny sat down for a minute to listen. 

"Can you believe she went in that damn GR after I've told her a million times not to go near it! I mean, she just flat out defied me! She had better not come off that bed!"

"Oh come now. She's just a child-" 

"A _saiyan_ child! She knew better! I don't give a damn if she _is_ 2! Grr! Give me that damn tray!" he got up and snatched it up from the counter and stormed upstairs. 

"Oh Kami."

3 hours later…

(Knock, knock!) "Vegeta, you in there?" Bunny asked. Vegeta opened up the door. 

"What now?" 

"It's lunch time dear, you need to come eat. Besides, Pan's been up there for nearly 3 hours, don't you think she's had enough dear?" Bunny reasoned. 

"Hmpf! Well…I suppose it is just her first offense...ugh, fine!" she closed the door and they both went in the house.

"I'll have your plate ready in a second dear," Bunny said, going back into the kitchen. 

Vegeta, on the other hand, went back upstairs to Pan's room and opened the door. Pan was lying down but sat up and frowned when he came in. 

"You can get up now," he said. For some reason, he expected her to jump all over him saying she was sorry but the exact opposite happened. 

She slid off the bed, starting to cry again, and ran out the room. Vegeta sighed; he actually felt bad. 

'Why should I feel bad?! I didn't do anything! She knew better than to go in there!' 

But after all that attempting to convince himself, he just could help but feel bad about yelling at her. He headed back to his old room to go think. 

Pan ran into Bulma and Vegeta's room (the door was cracked), ran over to Bulma, and started wailing. 

"Awe, come here sweetheart!" Bulma, still able to at this point, bent over and picked up the crying child and hugged her. 

"What's wrong honey?" 

"Uncle Vegeta hawtes mewe!" she sniffed. 

"No he doesn't, baby." 

"Yes he doews!" 

"Now what makes you think that?" she asked, wiping her tears. 

"Cause he yelled wat me and mawde me stawye in my woom all mowrning!" 

"Well, didn't you go into his GR without his permission?" Bulma asked. Pan didn't say anything. 

"Look, you're not going to get anywhere talking to me. Why don't you go talk to him, hmm?" she kissed her on the forehead. 

"Okay ***sniff***," Pan hugged her one more time then got down off the bed and went out. Out of instinct, she went to his old room to go find him. The door was open and when she walked in, she saw him sitting at the desk in the room. She walked up to him and tapped him on the leg. He looked down, surprised she actually came to see him. 

"I'm sowwy Uncle Vegeta. Do you still hawte me?" she looked at him with those big, sad brown eyes. 

Vegeta was taken back. Hate? He didn't hate her! 

"Come here," he picked her up and sat her in his lap. She cuddled up close to him. 

"Listen, I don't hate you, never did, never will; you understand?" she nodded. 

"I was angry with you. I didn't tell you not to go in there a million times for no reason, I told you for your own safety. If you would have pressed that button, the gravity would have killed you and I would have never been able to live with myself."

"So you down't hawte me?" 

"No, I don't hate you, you just pissed me off. Just don't do it again." 

"Owkay," she smiled. 

"Good. Now go eat, I'll be down in a minute." 

"Owkay!" she got down and ran out. 

"***sigh*** I'm so damn weak," he got up and walked back to the room he shared with his wife. 

*********************************6 months into the pregnancy********************************************

Bulma was really looking like a pregnant mother now: sitting on the couch and literally not being able to get back up without help. She had a big belly, her hair down, tons of food at arm's reach, and nearly swollen ankles. Boy, Vegeta wasn't kidding when he said carrying a saiyan child wouldn't be easy!

"Vegeta! Where are you?" Bulma yelled. 

"What do you want now?" he walked in from the kitchen. 

"Could you get me something, please?" she smiled at him, showing those great pearly whites. 

"I'm not going to buy anything for a brat that isn't even here!" 

"Oh shut up! I was going to ask you to get me some ice cream from the freezer and put that left-over shrimp and rice in it, that's all! Gosh, the nerve!"

"What do you mean 'that's all'?! That's sick! Crazy humans," he started muttering as he went to go fetch her what she ordered. 

"Thanks Veggie, you're sweet!" 

"Hmpf!"

********************************************At The Hospital******************************************** 

"Push Mrs. Briefs, push!" the doctor ordered. 

"I'm pushing!!!!" she yelled, ejecting the saiyan child with all her might. 

"Come on woman! Be a saiyan, damnit!" Vegeta stayed by her side 'cheering' her on. 

"Almost! One more push!" the doctor said, seeing Trunks was almost out. 

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Bulma gave a last hard push with all the energy she had left in her.

"There! You're through, you can relax now Mrs. Briefs," he said, wrapping the baby in a towel. 

"Phew, that was tiring," she flopped back on the hospital bed, breathing heavily. 

"Woman, are you alright?" Vegeta asked warmly. 

Bulma smiled, "Yeah. I'll be fine…may not walk for a few weeks but I'll be fine," she managed to make herself laugh.

Then, she heard the first wail from her baby. "Ah, he's alive and kicking," the doctor chuckled. 

"Hmm…he's got your lungs," Vegeta's eyes twitched in amusement. 

"Oh you!" she hit him playfully in the arm. 

"Here you go. You have a healthy boy now. Oh, and he _does_ have a tail Mr. Briefs," the doctor reassured Vegeta.

"Good," Vegeta said as the doctor handed Bulma their son. 

"Ooh, isn't he so cute?" Bulma kissed her newborn on the head. 

"What are we going to name him?" Vegeta asked. 

"How about…John?" Trunks started to cry louder. 

"I don't think so," Vegeta said. 

"Well…maybe Matthew?" Trunks got even louder. 

"Next," Vegeta yawned. 

"Well…how about…Trunks?" Trunks began to giggle as he heard the name. "Hmm…I thought Vegeta Jr. would have sounded better but I guess it'll have to do," We all know who said that. 

"Yeah. Hi Trunks," she cooed. 

"Bulma dear!" he mother busted in, holding Pan. 

"M-mom," Bulma stuttered, startled. 

"How are you dear?!" Bunny rushed to her side.

"I'm fine mom. Look, here's Trunks," she said. 

"Oh, he's so precious! Let me hold him. Here Vegeta, hold Pan for a moment," Bunny handed little Pan-chan to Vegeta. 

"Hi Uncle Vegeta! Did ya have fune?!" Pan asked. 

"No," he hmpfed. 

"Oh my, he's so sweet. You name him Trunks? That's a good name. Look at that beautiful purple hair!" Bunny rocked Trunks back and forth. 

"I wanna see!" Pan whined. 

"Okay," Bunny held Trunks down to Pan eye level. 

"Oooo," she awed. 

"This is your new….um…?" Bunny looked at Vegeta. 

"I don't know. Playmate?" 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that for now." Pan touched Trunks' cheek and he grabbed her hand. 

"Awe, isn't that sweet?" Bulma smiled again. 

"Uncle Vegeta, when I get older, can I marry Trunks?" Pan asked. Even the doctor started to laugh. 

"I don't care, as long as the brat is named after me," Vegeta crossed his arms. 

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma rolled her eyes.

K, that was the 17th chapter! Next chapter is called "17 Years Later…" **IT IS NOT AN EPILOGUE!!! **It will go on to a different plot since Vegeta and Bulma have already gotten together. Now it's Trunks and Pan's turn but something will get in the way and distract this. What is it? What does Vegeta know that he's barely told a soul to? You'll have to wait and find out! Peace out!

Veggie-Trunks


	18. CH 18: 17 Years Later

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Heya folks! Got the next chappy up^^! I'm going to put up three new chapters up from now on everytime I update so expect to see three everytime I update! As always, enjoy!

17 Years Later… 

"Trunks, stop!" Pan laughed as Trunks was tickling her after tackling her down.

"You give up?" he asked.

"No!" she tried to squirm away but he dragged her back. 

"Ok ok, I give up!" she finally said. He stopped and jumped up as she started swinging at him.

"You ass!" 

"I know," he joked, laughing. She grabbed his leg and knocked him down. 

"Hey!" she jumped on him and locked his hands down with hers on the ground. 

"Hey, let go!" Trunks laughed, as he tried getting out her grip. 

"You give up?" "Panny-chan, you know I'm stronger than you," he smirked.

"Don't call me Panny-chan!" she punched him in the stomach. 

"Ouch! Ok, ok…Panny-chan," he flipped over, got up and ran before she could react. 

"Hey, get back here!" she got up and ran after him. 

"HEY!" they both stopped as they heard a deep, raspy voice yell. 

They turned around to the front door and saw Vegeta. 

"Oh, hey dad!" 

"Hey Uncle Vegeta!" Vegeta shook his head, still wondering why she still called him that. He figured it was some child phase but it never did go away. 

"Can you two act your age for once?"

"Ummm….nope," Pan shrugged. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. 

"Ha…ha…now get in the damn house so we can eat!" he ordered. 

"Beat you there!" Pan ran towards the door. 

"Hey, no fair!" he ran after her as she jetted through the door, right past Vegeta.

"Ugh. Both grown and still act like they're 5…" he walked in the house and closed the door.

Alright, that's it! Yeah, I know it was very short but there's a reason for that and you will see why when you read the next chapter^^. Peacies!

Veggie-Trunks


	19. CH 19: You're WHO!

Disclaimer: Read the last one

Heya heya! Here's the next chappie! This chappie, something bad happens ***gasp*** Vegeta's not happy and Pan's not taking it too well herself! As always, enjoy! 

**YOU'RE WHO?!?!**

"Pan, stop eating all the food before I even get it on the table!" Bulma slapped Pan's hand away from the stack of pancakes she was headed for. 

"Awe!" Pan frowned. Trunks and Bra laughed. 

"You eat about as much as Goku, I swear," Bulma shook her head.

"I do not! Do I Uncle Vegeta?" 

"Oh no, you're not getting me into this," Vegeta opposed. 

"See if I take your side again," she snorted. 

"Well all I'm saying is, keep your little paws away from the food until I say otherwise!" she ordered. Pan pouted.

"Awe, poor Panny-chan," Trunks pinched her cheek. "Don't call me that!" she snatched her face away. "Ooo, feisty, aren't we?" Bra teased. "Uncle Vegeta! They're picking on me!" Pan whined, giving a big pout like when she was two. 

'She hasn't changed a bit…' Vegeta thought, almost smiling. 

"So, Pan, you wanna spar after breakfast?" Trunks asked. "Why would I spar with _you_?!" she was quite annoyed. 

"Awe, is Panny-chan angry?" Trunks babied. Pan gave him a death glare, telling him to shut up and back off. 

"Ok, let's eat!" Bulma grabbed herself some pancakes before the saiyans got to them.

"Leave me alone," she frowned, turning her back on Trunks. "I'm sorry Pan, I was kidding!" Trunks sucked up. "No you're not," she kicked a rock. They were on the back porch. 

"Take a joke, Pan, jeez," he sat down by her. 

"I didn't come back here for you to harass me, Trunks!"

"Ok, sorry, sorry!" Trunks scooted closer. 

"How about you forgive me and I kiss you?" Pan looked at him and blushed. 

"Trunks! …You know I've never…kissed a boy," she looked down, shuffling her foot back and forth. 

"Well, now's your chance!" He turned her head to face his.

"Trunks…" she was a little frightened by him coming onto her so boldly. They've always flirted but they never actually did anything. Trunks leaned forward to kiss her, but as he leaned forward, Pan leaned back. Trunks stopped and looked at her. 

"Pan-chan, how am I suppose to kiss you if you keep moving?" he smiled, amused. 

"Hehe…" she sat back up. Trunks tried it once again. He leaned forward and she started leaning back again but he shot forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Pan felt a sudden impulse run through her body. He released and looked at her. 

"You forgive me now?" he looked smug. 

"Well…yes, but only cuz I felt like it!" she got up and ran back in the house. Trunks never took his eyes off her as she left. 'She's so beautiful…'

Pan ran upstairs and right into Vegeta and Bulma's bedroom, where she found Vegeta sitting there on the bed, watching TV. She jumped on his lap and cuddled up to him. 

"Uncle Vegeta," she said sweetly. 

"What?" he responded. 

"Trunks kissed me," she had a big grin plastered on her face.

"Hmm, that's nice…when is the brat due?" 

"Uncle Vegeta!" she frowned. Vegeta held back a laugh. 

"What?" 

"I said he kissed me! I didn't say we…you know," Pan dug her red face into his chest. 

"You mean you didn't fu-" 

"Uncle Vegeta! Gosh, really!" 

"What? You didn't have any problem talking about 'that' when you were 2," he snorted. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"What? You don't remember telling me with nice, juicy detail of WHY those rats you had needed separate rooms?" Pan laughed. 

"No, I don't, and I don't care to, frankly."

"Yeah, well, I hope you know you've scarred me for life," he turned the channel. 

"Awe, I'm sowwy," she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Don't do that…" he hated it when she did that; it was too cute and sweet.

***Ding dong!*** "I got it!" Pan ran downstairs, Vegeta followed behind, a little curious as to why the people at the door actually had a power level he could feel. Bulma was in the kitchen so, naturally, she came to open the door. Bra was with her and also sensed an unfamiliar pair of power levels. 

Trunks came in from the back door and also came to see who the strange kis were coming from. Pan opened the door to see a man and a woman. 

"Hello, errm…can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, we're looking for a girl named Pan," the woman said.

"I'm Pan. How do you know me?" she asked, curiously. 

"Well, we should know, we're your parents!" the man laughed. 

"WHAT?!?!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta's heart nearly stopped. 

'Oh Kami…it's them…'

WHOA!!! This does NOT look good!! Weren't they dead?!?!? Are these really Pan's parents!?! If so, how will Vegeta explain?! Find out tomorrow!^^ Peacies!

Veggie-Trunks 


	20. CH 20: What Do You Mean They're Alive!

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Heya! Next chappie up! This chappie, Veggie's got a lot of explaining to do! As always, enjoy!

**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE STILL ALIVE?!!?_**

"Excuse me…you're _WHO_?" Pan narrowed her eyes. 

"We're your-" Vegeta stepped between them and hissed before she could finish. 

"Pan, go upstairs," he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs with him. 

"What the- wait!" she yelled. 

Bulma turned around, still trying to soak up the situation happening. 

"Um…w-won't you come in?" she opened up the door all the way. They stepped in and sat on the couch. 

"So, hehe…you're Pan's parents, eh?" Bra gave them a strange look. 

"Yep, we've been looking for her for years after we heard my sister and her mate died," the mother said.

"Dad said it was her _parents_ that died!" Trunks whispered to Bra. 

"Don't ask me!" she whispered back. 

"Well, I'm sure she'll be down in a minute…" Bulma didn't know what to do. 

"Uncle Vegeta…who are those people downstairs…?" Pan tried to keep her cool. 

"…Your parents-" 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY PARENTS?!?!?! I mean, I thought they were dea- you told me they were de- THEY'RE SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!!!" Pan was freaking out.

"I know what I told you damnit!" he yelled. 

"Then _WHY_ are they sitting downstairs?!?!?!" 

"Because! …" Vegeta didn't finish. 

"Oh, I see, so you lied to me. You better have a good explanation for this," she growled. 

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Vegeta glared.

"Someone who I THOUGHT would never do anything to hurt me like LIE to me. I can't believe you!" tears were coming into her eyes. 

"Look Pan, there is a reason why I didn't tell you-" 

"Yeah, you're selfish! You knew my parents were out there and you just sit here and let me think they were dead this whole time!"

"Pan, will you listen to me?!" 

"No! I'm never speaking to you again!" she ran out the room and slammed the door. 

"***sigh*** What the hell did I do this time, God? Ugh, damn headache," Vegeta rubbed his temples.

Pan ran into her room and into her bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed some water on her face. 

'I can't believe he'd do that…' she thought. She got a towel and dried her face off. 

'That…AHH!!' She threw the towel down. 

"That son of a…" she couldn't even finish, growing speechless.

She tossed her hair back behind her shoulders. 

'I have to go down and talk to them,' she thought. Pan had still not come to the realization that the two people sitting downstairs were her parents; the people she had thought to have been dead since she could remember. She didn't look like she was getting it any time soon.

'But…what do I say? Oh, well…I'll figure something out…' she walked out the bathroom and out her room to go downstairs. 

"Oh, there she is now!" Bulma said, watching Pan come down the steps. 

"I'm back, hehe…" she came over and stood in front of her parents. 

"Well, you've grown a lot in almost 2 decades," her father said, standing up. 

"Ready to go?" 

"Go?" Trunks asked.

"Whoa whoa, what do you mean go?" Bra joined. 

"I mean, we didn't even know you were still alive!" Bulma said. 

"Vegeta did…" she muttered silently. 

"Well she's _our_ daughter, 'Ms.'," the woman challenged. 

"But we raised her, 'Ma'am'," Bulma countered, "Not to mention she has a life here and many friends." 

"We're family though," the man said.

"And so are we," Trunks said. 

"But we're blood related."

 "You don't have to be blood to be family! We love her just like we'd love anyone in our family! And about you being blood relatives, how do _we_ know that?" Bra crossed her arms. 

"Loo-" 

"Give her a week." 

"Huh?" they all looked up to the stairway where Vegeta stood. 

"Give her a week. If by then, she decides to go, she leaves, if she wants to stay, she stays. Deal?"

"Hmph, well…fine. See you in a week then," the man and woman walked out the door, and before they knew it, were gone. Pan glared up at Vegeta, who glared back at her. 

"Pan, you're gonna stay with us, aren't you?" Bra asked. 

"Yeah, I mean, you grew up with us, here, on Earth!" Trunks added. 

'And, besides…I love you…you can't leave me like this.'

"If I wanna go, I will! Neither one of you own me, damnit! Just-just leave me alone!" she ran back up to her room, pushing past Vegeta, and slammed the door. 

"…Vegeta, is there something you wanna tell us? You know, something you should have told us a long time ago?" Bulma crossed her eyes and narrowed her eyes at him. 

"…Well…something might have slipped my mind…" he avoided their glares. 

'It's official; hell has frozen over…'

Whoa whoa whoa! How is he going to explain this?! Will Pan leave them?! Or will she stay?! You'll have to keep reading to find out!^^ Peacies!

Veggie-Trunks


	21. CH 21 : Grief

Disclaimer: Read the last one.

Heya folks! Sorry I didn't update this last week but I was pretty sick and still am L but I'm gonna update the seven that are due for the week. Hope you like this one! As always, enjoy!

Grief 

****

****

"'Slipped your mind', eh? Well enlighten the three of us, won't you? Tell us what important detail about Pan slipped your mind 18 years ago," she stood her ground, her eyes focusing on her target.

"Look, woman, just let me fini-"

"Dad, are those really her parents?" Bra looked at him with questionable eyes and eager ears.

"Bra-"

"Dad, is she…is she going to leave us?" Vegeta turned to his son and witnessed a look he'd never seen before; he had a look of confusion, anxiousness, worry, and shock in his eyes all at once.

"…" Vegeta couldn't bring himself to answer his son. The thing that bothered him most about her leaving was not the fact that he loved her like a daughter and he'd never see her again, but they his family would have to pay for his mistake; his _son _would have to pay, and pay the most at that. Vegeta saw the boy had a special love for Pan, like a brother wouldn't have with a sister, before she even realized how much she liked him.

"Vegeta, how could you do this? How did you _think _Pan would react when she found out that the person who she trusts the most told her a huge lie about her parents' death that didn't even happen?!" she scowled.

"I didn't know they'd come back!" he exclaimed.

Bra gritted her teeth. She wanted to say something but didn't want to get into an argument between her parents. Trunks was too out of it to care what they were arguing about.

"Didn't you think they'd come looking for her eventually?!"

"No! They dumped her off with her aunt!"

"I don't give a damn what they did! You should have told her when she was old enough to understand! I would have told her myself if I knew!"

"Which is why, coincidentally, why you never found out before now," Vegeta crossed his arms.

"You've got no room to be cocky in this one, Vegeta! Pan could be scarred for life after something like this! You should have just told he-"

"Well tell me!" he started, now very angry.

"Tell you what?!" She awaited an answer.

"Tell me what I was suppose to say! What was I suppose to tell a 1 year old? I'm obviously at fault here because I didn't tell a 1 year old – a child! – that her parents weren't there with her because they never wanted her! Tell me how I was suppose to explain that! Tell me how I was suppose to say "you were dumped off on your aunt because they didn't give a damn about you" and walk away!"

Bulma opened her mouth but no words came out. She stood there, almost in amazement for a reason she could not figure out.

"I'm getting cussed out here because I just flat out lied and told her that her parents were dead instead of telling her the truth! Something no one did for me! No one tried to make the plain fact that my father didn't give me up to Frieza because he had to, but that he never wanted me! That he was just short of getting ready to kill me off before Frieza came to him with his 'offer'! Hell, I might have actually turned out better than I am now if _I_ would have just been lied to!"

Bulma now felt horrible for yelling at him. "V-vegeta, I'm so-."

"I'm not finished!" he cut her short, "You have no idea how the truth feels, woman. You think I left a scar lying to her? Look at me. _I'm _an example of what happens to a 'scarred' child. When you take those damn dragon balls and reverse time, go up to that brat, look her in the eye and tell her what you just told me I should have told her, then you tell me what I did was wrong," and with that, he disappeared upstairs.

Bulma stood there. She didn't know what to say, how to feel, how to act. Unwept tears clouded her vision.

'Vegeta…'

"Mom, it's not fair!" Bra suddenly blurted out of nowhere, collapsing to her knees on the ground, "I don't want Pan to go! We grew up together! Us! Her stupid parents don't even know her! But we do, mom, we do! Tell me Pan won't leave us, mom! Tell me! She can't leave us, she can't!" Bra couldn't stop the tears. She shook her head vigorously, as if it would erase the possibility that she would leave.

Bulma fell beside her and grasped her weary form tight.

"I don't know, honey, I don't know," she said over and over again. 

They both hadn't realized the Trunks was gone, by this point.

"Pan?" Trunks, with no warning, opened up Pan's bedroom door.

Pan's head swiftly turned from her window. 

"Trunks! W-what are you doing in here?"

"Pan, you're going to stay, aren't you?"

"I…"

Oh my! What is she going to tell Trunks? How will he take it? And just WHAT is Vegeta doing now? I guess we'll find out next time, won't we? Peaces Reeces!

Veggie-Trunks


	22. CH 22: Why Does It Matter?

**Disclaimer: **Read the last one.

**AN: **Ah, finally the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! I don't know exactly how many are left but there aren't many. One day I plan on revising this thing too (sniff) it's one of my fav. B/Vs!…with Pan fitting in it somehow! **Remember, just check my bio for the update list! **Now that summer is on, it's new and MUCH improved! As always, enjoy!

**Last Time: **Vegeta was interrogated by Bulma, Bra, and Trunks about the little "detail" about Pan - and how her parents weren't really dead - that he never told them. He and Bulma began arguing right before he told her off and left, but Trunks was more worried about Pan leaving than all of them, and he's determined to find out if she's going to or not. So he went up to her room to ask.

**Chapter 22: Why Does It Matter?**

****

"Pan, are you…are you really going to leave us?" Trunks asked her once more.

"Trunks, I…I don't know-"

"You wouldn't, would you?" Trunks moved closer to her. His eyes seem to get sadder as the seconds rolled by without an answer coming from Pan. He had always had feelings for Pan, true, but the thought of her leaving made him want to die. He touched her cheek, wiping a tear from her face.

"Trunks, don't do this," Pan turned away from him, back to the window. She hated to see him when he was sad. Ever since they were kids, she always felt like it was her job to make sure he was never sad, even though she was only one year older than him.

She remembered back to the times a girl hurt him or the occasional girl stood him up because she thought she was too good to date him or the girls who only dated him because he was rich. She would always tell them off and sometimes even get violent with them, then fix him a snack and they'd talk till all hours of the morning or at least until Vegeta came in and told them to go to sleep.

When she thought about it, Trunks was the same way with her and her dates. Once he put one of her boyfriends in the hospital for trying to force himself on her. She could have gotten him herself, but Trunks, who was spying from the roof on them the whole time, obviously got to him first. After she had a bad time, he'd always drag her around _flying_ with him until all hours of the night or until Bulma forced Vegeta to go find them.

Only a few seconds had went by, but a whole lifetime of memories went through her mind. But all she could think about during that time was how much of a lie her life was. 

"Pan, you can't leave us. You know that," he said with almost anger in his voice. Pan turned around and glared at him; she suddenly went from depressed and sad to angry and fed-up.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm grown and I'm older than you! I'll leave anytime I want to and there's nothing any of you can do about it!" she had begun shouting now.

"I didn't ask you how old you are! Anyway, it's only one year and that's not even the point! How could you leave us after all we've been through?" Trunks countered in the same manner.

"How could he lie to me like that?! You probably knew too, didn't you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have kept it from you for 18 damn years! And it doesn't matter what we know or didn't know, the point is that you're part of our family, not theirs!-"

"They're my parents, Trunks!" Pan flung her hand around, knocking a lamp over and breaking it, "How am I suppose to feel when I find out I've been lied to this whole time?!"

"It was one lie!"

"It was a big lie!"

"An old lie!"

Neither could think of anything to say for a moment. Pan stomped off and sat at the end of her bed. Trunks stood behind her, nearly about to break down. He didn't want her to leave, and he couldn't understand why she wanted to leave him.

"Just tell me, Pan. Please," he looked down at the floor, ashamed for her to see him about to cry,  "Why do you want to leave me? What did I do to you?"

"It's not you, and you know it…it's your father," she said coldly, without even looking at him.

"You make it sound like you didn't enjoy living with us…"

Pan felt angry. All she could think was of how he dared to tell her what she sounded like or what she wanted to do. She felt enraged, and when she spun around to face him, it all came out.

"What the hell do you know?! And what do you mean I didn't enjoy it when I lived with you all?! I never said I was leaving! You always have to assume every kami-damned thing!" she shouted in his face, pushing him back into the closet. She went to hit him but he grabbed her fist before she could make contact with his stomach.

"Maybe I want to leave! Maybe I don't want to see you or Bulma or Bra or that liar again-"

"How can you talk about him like that?! He saved your life! You would be dead right now if it wasn't for him!" Trunks pushed her hand away.

"It'd be better that way! At least I wouldn't have been lied to!"

"Why does it matter? Why does it matter whether he told you that your parents didn't give a damn about you or not?!-"

"They do! They do, damnit!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs. Her face was red, as were her eyes. She felt faint coming to her.

"Then why did they leave you to die?! Why do you have to put all of us through hell over people that never wanted you, and probably only want you now because you're known as one of the surviving saiyans or some bullshit like that, _because _of my father, by the way!"

"Well, why do you care so much about it, damnit?!"

"Because I love you!" Trunks blurted out. Pan was taken back. She always knew that Trunks loved her but for him to say it was somehow overwhelming for her.

"T-Trunks, I…I-"

"At least I thought I did…but I didn't fall in love with you. I could never love a girl who would give up a family that cares about her for her stupid, so-called parents who threw her away like she was trash just because she was angry that she didn't know about them. I don't know why or how a person could change in a matter of minutes like you have, but I don't care because as far as I'm concerned, you can go have your damn 'family'. Leave us alone," and with that he left. 

With every step he took, it felt to Pan like he was stomping on her heart, but Trunks didn't feel any different.

"Fine! I don't care! I'll leave, then!" she screamed out of the door. She ripped the closet door open, grabbing a huge suitcase and all her belongings. She slammed and paced around the room, grabbing anything she could fit into it. Then she came across it.

The bear.

The one she had gotten so long ago, when they first came to Earth. It was her first Christmas.

'Daddy…how could you?' she started crying again, her tears soaking the black bear's fur. She snapped out of her trance, throwing the bear to the ground.

'You're not my daddy anymore.'

She closed the suitcase and opened up the window.

Uh oh! I think Pan's about to leave! Will she actually leave them, or will someone stop her? Maybe she'll stop herself. Oh well, we'll find out later, won't we?^^ **Remember, check my bio for the update list! _And read my new fanfiction, "Tell Me You Love Me"(A Mirai T/Pan, Alternate Universe) and (when it comes out) "The Good Ol' Days" (A B/V Alternate Universe)!!_ **Peaces Reeces!

~*Veggie-Trunks*~


	23. WIL Note

A note to everyone who's waiting for this fic to be updated.

I'm going to have to suspend some for a while because, honestly, I just can't do all of these at once; but I swear I'll finish them, just please be patient with me. Once I get closer to finish others, I'll come finish these, k? Promise! Peaces Reeces!

Veggie-Trunks


End file.
